Ilusión 2
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran ya estan de vuelta en la tierra, pero tienen que seguir practicando, ahora los dos ya tienen novios pero ¿Como que somos esposos?
1. Chapter 1

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN 2

CAPITULO 1

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

Antes de leer esta historia tienen que leer Ilusión que es la primera parte de esta

Acuérdense que esta historia la tengo pensada en tres partes

Besos a todos y sabré todo a Dios, a ver si no tengo tantos problemas como con la otra historia

Comenzamos:

Y así nuestros amigos se despidieron de todos y con sus maletas y muchas otras cosas que compraron ya que tenían tanto "dinero" pues comprar algunas cosas que se pudieran llevar, cruzaron por la puerta que apareció delante de ellos que los llevaba al aeropuerto y con un solo paso regresaron a la tierra

Se quedaron parados en medio del pasillo, viendo hacia el frete otra puerta para cruzar cuando de repente Sakura sintió como Syaoran se acercaba a ella y la besaba en la boca

Pero la reacción de Sakura fue darle una cachetada que sonó en todo el lugar

- ¿Qué te pasa? –fue la pregunta de Sakura

Sorprendida y meneando su mano que también le dolió de la cachetada que le dio sin pensar, y si efectivamente Syaoran tenía toda la mano marcada de Sakura en la mejilla

- Que ya no estamos en Ilusión… pero estamos aquí en la tierra… aquí quizás si seamos pareja –dijo Syaoran enojado sobándose la mejilla

- Quizás –solo contesto Sakura tímidamente agachando la cabeza

Syaoran se volvió acercar a ella y tomándole de la barbilla dirigió su cara hacia la suya y la volvió a besar… después de un momento se separaron, se quedaron viendo a los ojos y después hablaron

- No sentí nada –dijo Sakura

- Ni yo… pensé que quizás aquí… fuimos una gran pareja por lo que nos dijeron –Syaoran

- Pero lo que va a pasar es más fuerte que todo el amor que teníamos –Sakura

- Y preferimos sacrificarlo por todo lo que se viene que seguir adorándonos y ver lo que sucede sin hacer nada –Sakura y Syaoran

Sonrieron y tomando sus cosas cruzaron la otra puerta por la que estaban saliendo los últimos pasajeros de algún vuelo

Pasaron aduana como si efectivamente regresaran de viaje que por "coincidencia" era un vuelo que venía de Illinois Estados Unidos, pero les habían pasado tantas cosas tan raras que ya no le hicieron caso

Al salir de la sección donde hacían aduana cual fue la sorpresa para los dos pues las dos familias con compañeros de las dos escuelas estaban ahí esperándolos

Los dos no sabían que pensar, se sentían tan bien estando de regreso en su mundo

Y lo que no se esperaron fue que las dos familias habían organizado una gran fiesta para celebrar tanto su regreso como el día de su cumpleaños

Si con tantas cosas que pasaron ninguno se había acordado que el día de su regreso era el día de su cumpleaños

A decir verdad hicieron una gran celebración en el parque del pingüino, en donde tanto los de secundaria como los de preparatoria no iban a pelear por que los dos querían hacer la reunión en sus escuelas, así que los papás se decidieron por un lugar neutral

Los dos estaban muy contentos y platicando lo que podían de su año que estuvieron en supuestamente "Illinois"

Aunque les sorprendió cuando les pidieron que hablaran algo en ingles a lo que los dos no supieron que hacer, nunca se imaginaron que les fueran a preguntar eso y para mayor sorpresa de los dos empezaron a hablar en ingles

Los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos y soltaron una carcajada, lo más curioso es que supieron lo que dijeron, se saludaron y se preguntaron por el viaje, muchos sabían inglés y desde luego que también los entendieron, pero muchos empezaron a quejarse de que no les entendían y volvieron a hablar en su idioma

Se la pasaron muy bien con sus compañeros, el año escolar ya no era el mismo, todos sus compañeros ya iban en tercer grado, si los de la secundaria y los de preparatoria

Los dos iban a tener que hacer un examen para saber si seguían en el curso con sus compañeros o iban a tener que repetir año, chueco o derecho era un año completo de estudios lo que no habían estado

Y desde luego todos comprendían que ya no iban a poder estar juntos, pero bueno a ver qué pasaba

Sakura no sabía que pensar, estaba feliz de nuevo entre amigos, claro la gente de Ilusión también se convirtieron en amigos

Pero estaba feliz de estar de regreso, claro que si todo hubiera seguido normal, ese día hubiera tenido su fiesta de 15 años

Durante muchos años había pensado en ella y nunca pensó en todo lo que iba a cambiar su vida cuando llegara a esa edad

Para sorpresa de Sakura, sus papás si se acordaron de eso y organizaron la fiesta también para celebrar sus 15 años

Es más sus amigas le improvisaron un vestidor y le pusieron su vestido de 15 años, no lo podía creer

Y para su sorpresa a Syaoran también lo vistieron con un elegante traje, también era su cumpleaños y a la vez iba a ser chambelán de Sakura

¿Pero? ¿Que iban a bailar?

A lo mejor algo improvisado, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que en realidad no era nada improvisado, había otros tres chambelanes y les mostraron un video de lo que tenían que hacer

No lo podían creer, habían estado practicando bailes sin ella, bueno sin ellos porque Syaoran también tenía que participar

Que locura, a quien se les ocurría eso, "solo a sus padres" a ver que salía de eso

A decir verdad Tomoyo hacia el papel de Sakura y el primo de Syaoran hacia el papel de Syaoran, pues como ya vivía en el departamento de Syaoran porque ese año él entro también en la prepa y estaba viviendo en el departamento donde vivía Syaoran

Y sus tíos y los papás de Sakura se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, pues él también los ayudaba

Vieron el video que les llevaron y después les explicaron que era lo que tenían que hacer, y para sorpresa de todos, los dos lo hicieron muy bien, como si hubieran estado practicando siempre

Aplausos y felicitaciones para los dos se escucharon, era una gran fiesta de bienvenida y de cumpleaños, los dos se sentían muy contentos de haber regresado

Todos estaban platicando de todo un poco cuando Sakura de repente se quedó viendo a lo profundo del parque, hacia el bosque, pues vio el árbol por el que ellos habían visto el parque desde Ilusión, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver "Ilusión", el palacio más concretamente

Sakura se quedó viendo tan fijamente asía aquella zona que todos empezaron a voltear a ver qué era lo que estaba viendo Sakura

Todos volteaban y veían los árboles, pero cuando volteo Syaoran y vio también el palacio se puso pálido

¿Todos podían ver también lo que ellos estaban viendo?

Sakura no decía nada y desde luego Syaoran no sabía que hacer

- ¿Qué están viendo? –dijo alguien

A lo que Sakura y Syaoran se voltearon a ver sin saber que contestar

- Los árboles… me pareció ver algo –dijo Sakura viendo el árbol en cuyo tronco se veía el palacio sin saber que hacer

- ¿No ven ustedes algo? –pregunto Syaoran

- ¿Árboles? –dijo alguien más

- Bueno si… lo que me pareció fue ver una ardilla –dijo Sakura

- Hija eso es normal en los bosques, acuérdate que acá son pocas las zonas verdad y bueno las ardillas viven en los árboles –dijo el papá de Sakura

- Lo que pasa que con tantas cosas que pasamos no me acuerdo haber visto ardillas… solo cuando estuve en la montaña… de campamento –dijo rápido Sakura

- Así… también viste un oso ¿no? –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Viste un oso? –preguntaron varios

- si… ¿no lo mencione? –contesto sorprendida Sakura

Les habían pasado tantas cosas que ya se había olvidado de los animales que la habían ido a ver

- ¿Que tan cerca? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Así como lo estamos nosotras –Sakura dijo a Tomoyo que estaba prácticamente a su lado

- Tan cerca y ¿Qué hiciste? –dijo Tomoyo pálida al imaginar a su amiga tan cerca de un animal tan peligroso como los osos cerca de su amiga

- Bueno… yo estaba dormida cuando sentí que alguien me estaba viendo cuando abrí los ojos, me paralicé del miedo que sentí al ver a un animal tan grande cerca de mí –dijo Sakura

- ¿Y que hizo el oso? –pregunto su mamá

- Creo que pensó que estaba muerta por que me ignoro –dijo Sakura

- Menos mal, pero joven por que no protegió a mi hija del oso –pregunto el señor Kinomoto a Syaoran

- Porque yo estaba en ese momento en el desierto vigilando escorpiones para que no me picaran y no sabía que con solo saltar podía llegar con ella –contesto Syaoran

- No querrás decir que como creen que con solo saltar puedes llegar a donde estaba Sakura –dijo uno de sus compañeros

- Si eso quise decir, estábamos en partes diferentes –solo dijo Syaoran

Tenían que fijarse más en lo que hablaban

Aunque parecía ser que el castillo solo lo veían Sakura y él, así que no tenían de que preocuparse

Pero se extrañó cuando vio que Tomoyo la amiga de Sakura seguía viendo el árbol como queriendo preguntar algo pero como que no se animaba

La verdad nunca se había fijado mucho en la amiga de Sakura, pero era una joven muy bonita, su cabello largo le llegaba hasta la cintura y se veía que era una persona muy amable

Sin pensarlo empezó a sentir cosas por la amiga de Sakura, Tomoyo que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera con Sakura

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Vio como Tomoyo se acercó al árbol, Sakura siguió platicando y no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía su amiga, pero Syaoran la siguió

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Syaoran viendo como Tomoyo trataba de tocar el árbol

- ¡Hooo! me asustaste –dijo Tomoyo retirando la mano

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunto Syaoran

Haciendo un leve movimiento con la mano para desaparecer la imagen que tanto Sakura y él habían estado viendo

- O disculpa… pensaras que estoy loca, pero me pareció como si se viera un palacio dentro del árbol –dijo Tomoyo

Tocando el tronco del árbol que desde luego ya solo se veía el tronco

Syaoran puso una cara de incredulidad y sorpresa que no pudo ocultar y que Sakura a pesar de estar lejos la vio y desde luego fue corriendo a ver a sus amigos

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo acercándose al árbol donde estaban Syaoran y Tomoyo

- Nada en especial… pensaran que estoy loca y desde luego lo que vi no puede ser –dijo Tomoyo

- Vio el palacio dentro del árbol –solo dijo Syaoran

- ¿El palacio? –pregunto muy sorprendida Sakura

- Bueno fue solo mi imaginación… como voy a ver algo dentro de un árbol… aunque se veía muy bonito, como tú me platicaste que habías ido a ver uno… bueno me imagino lo que sería estar en un lugar como esos –dijo tímidamente Tomoyo sonrojándose

- Pues como estar en una casa enorme… nada especial… a mí me gusta vivir mejor en las casas, que son pequeñas y cómodas –dijo Syaoran

- A mí también pero me insistieron en que me tenía que quedar ahí –dijo Sakura molesta

- Chicos vengan a partir sus pasteles –se oyó que gritaron

Los tres voltearon a ver al grupo que los esperaban

- Vamos –solo dijo Syaoran

Y se dirigieron a grupo para partir los pasteles

Aunque Sakura y Syaoran no sabían que pensar

¿Por qué Tomoyo había visto el palacio?

Continuara:

Besos a todos y sobre todo a Dios

Los quiero mucho y espero que también lean esta historia

Aaaa ya faltan dos meses para que se case mi hija

Te quiero mucho bebita, si ya se tiene 24 años y desde luego no es una bebita pero para mí siempre lo será así tenga ella bisnietos

Viernes, 25 de junio del 2010.

Revisada 13 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	2. Chapter 2

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN 2

CAPITULO 2

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

Al otro día, Sakura iba rumbo al parque pingüino en busca de Tomoyo, había hablado a casa de Tomoyo para ir a visitarla y le dijeron que había ido al parque del pingüino y que de ahí iba a ir a su casa

A Sakura le extraño eso del parque, pero como solo había un camino del parque a su casa pues fue a buscarla

Tenía muchas ganas de platicar con su amiga pues el día anterior con la fiesta que les organizaron no pudieron hablar

Y desde luego quería saber todo lo que habían visto en clases, aunque veía muy difícil que siguieran en el mismo curso

Llego al parque pero no la veía, cuando de repente volteo al fondo del parque en él aérea del bosque donde habían estado el día anterior y Tomoyo estaba tocando el árbol donde habían visto el palacio

Sakura se acercó a Tomoyo pero no sabía muy bien que pensar

- Hola Tomoyo, ¿cómo estás? –Sakura acercándose a Tomoyo

- Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estás? –respondió Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Sakura

- No vas a creerlo… pero con el día de ayer van dos veces que veo algo en este árbol –contesto Tomoyo poniendo la mano encima del tronco del árbol

Sakura se empezó a poner nerviosa

¿Cómo era posible que Tomoyo viera algo aparte de ellos?

Syaoran estaba en su habitación junto con su primo quien le estaba platicando de cómo habían organizado la fiesta y de todo lo que habían practicado para el baile

Cuando empezó a sentir a Sakura, sentía que estaba nerviosa y sin pensarlo dos veces desapareció de la habitación y apareció al lado de Sakura

Cómo cuando estaba en Ilusión, algo muy normal para ellos

Su primo que había volteado para terminar de tender su cama se sorprendió cuando vio de reojo desaparecer a Syaoran

Regreso la vista a donde estaba su primo de inmediato y ya no estaba, no lo podía creer, es más era algo imposible, como podía alguien simplemente desaparecer

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con sus tíos preparándose para regresar a su casa

- ¿Vieron a Syaoran? –pregunto Gustavo el primo

- ¿No estaba contigo? –preguntaron sus tíos

- Si… pero de repente desapareció –dijo simplemente

- Cómo crees que va a desaparecer –dijo su tío

- ¿Y en donde esta? –pregunto Gustavo

Mientras con Sakura

Al aparecer Syaoran al lado de Sakura pregunto

- ¿Cómo estás? –Syaoran

Pero tardo más Syaoran en preguntar que en lo que Tomoyo ya estaba cayendo al suelo desmayada del susto

Sakura hizo un hechizo y apareció un colchón para impedir que Tomoyo se lastimara

Fue todo tan rápido que ni pensaron en que en Ilusión nadie se lastimaba, por lo menos ese reflejo no se los habían quitado

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer así Syaoran? –grito Sakura viendo a su amiga desmayada

- Oye te sentí que estabas en problemas y te tenía que ayudar –dijo Syaoran

- Ayudar, ayudar, mira lo que le provocaste a la pobre de Tomoyo apareciendo así –dijo enojada Sakura acercándose a Tomoyo para tratar de reanimarla

- ¡Mi primo! –dijo Syaoran desapareciendo

- ¿Qué? –pregunto Sakura viéndolo desaparecer

En casa de Syaoran volvió a aparecer en su recamara

Con lo que no conto fue con aparecer frente a su primo quien estaba sentado en su cama viendo asía donde había desaparecido Syaoran

- Tú no eres mi primo… ¿Qué hiciste con mi primo? –Gustavo lanzándose para golpear a Syaoran al verlo aparecer

Todo fue tan rápido que Syaoran solo tuvo oportunidad de lanzar un hechizo para detener el ataque y prácticamente lo congelo para que no hiciera nada

- ¿Que pasa muchachos? –dijo el papá de Syaoran empezando a abrir la puerta

- No vayas a decir nada –dijo Syaoran rompiendo el hechizo

- Hola hijo… tu primo está loco… nos preguntó que en donde estabas –dijo su papá

- Se escondió debajo de la cama –solo dijo Gustavo para justificar el que no estaba en la recamara

- Hay hijo pareces chiquito jugándole esas bromas, que susto le diste a tu primo –sonrió su papá

- Hace mucho tiempo que no bromeaba con mi primo –dijo Syaoran

- Bueno hijo nos despedimos, tenemos que regresar ya a casa… los esperamos el fin de semana que viene –dijo su papá

- Está bien papá –dijo Syaoran y salieron a la sala para despedirse de sus padres

Mientras con Sakura

- Tomoyo, Tomoyo, despierta –decía una preocupada Sakura

Tomoyo poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia y se quedó viendo a su amiga

- ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto una preocupada Sakura

- Bien… pero creo a ver visto aparecer al joven Li –dijo Tomoyo viendo a Sakura

- ¿Cómo crees? Cómo iba a aparecer Syaoran… ni que fuera un fantasma –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Eso es verdad pero… porque estoy en un colchón si hace un rato no había nada –dijo Tomoyo viendo el colchón donde estaba, a lo que Sakura no supo que decir

La verdad fue reflejo de Sakura aparecer el colchón para que su amiga no se lastimara pues sabía que no iba a alcanzar a detenerla antes de que se golpeara con el suelo, pero no pensó en tener que dar una explicación

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?

Syaoran acababa de cerrar la puerta de su departamento en donde se habían despedido de sus papás, cuando vio como se le quedaba viendo su primo y volvió a sentir los nervios de Sakura

- Ni hablar… se los tendremos que decir –dijo Syaoran tomando el brazo de su primo y desapareciendo con él

Apareciendo a continuación en el parque del pingüino donde Tomoyo quería una explicación y viendo ahora de nuevo el tronco en donde se veía el palacio pero al ver aparecer de nuevo a Syaoran ahora con su primo se volvió a desmayar

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Gustavo no sabía que pensar

¿Quiénes eran ellos?

Syaoran vio a Tomoyo desmayarse, a Sakura Blanca como el papel y a su primo con ganas de correr alejándose de ellos tan rápido como pudiera

Además del palacio dentro del árbol

No lo pensó dos veces y antes de que su primo diera un paso con un movimiento de su mano ya todos estaban en palacio

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –grito Sakura al verse en donde estaba

Ahora fue el turno de desmayarse de Gustavo

- ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? –protesto Syaoran

- Estamos tan acostumbrados a hacer magia a nuestras anchas que no hemos tenido cuidado y ya hicimos magia delante de tu amiga y de mi primo… vamos a tener que contarles lo que somos –grito Syaoran enojado

- Regresaron los reyes –se oyó que alguien grito feliz

En lo que menos se imaginaron ya toda la gente que estaba en palacio los estaba rodeando felices de volver a verlos tan pronto

Tomoyo empezó a recuperar la conciencia viendo a todos a su alrededor

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿En dónde estaba?

¿Y quiénes eran todas estas personas que estaban a su alrededor?

¿Todas eran personas?

Viendo a algunos otros seres que estaban ahí

Como no había sido un accidente en el cual entraran al planeta nadie tuvo la precaución de solo presentarse los seres con apariencia humana

Eriol estaba cerca de Tomoyo porque desde luego estaba cerca de Sakura y la vio volver en si

- ¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunto Eriol a Tomoyo

- Si… no… no sé, ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Estoy soñando? ¿LLLLIIII? –grito Tomoyo

- Tomoyo… ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto Sakura acercándose a su amiga

- Mmm ¿Qué paso? –dijo Gustavo volviendo también en si viendo a todos a su alrededor

- Permítanme hablar con nuestros amigos después hablamos con ustedes –dijo Syaoran muy serio

- Si papá, mamá –dijo Touya viendo a sus padres sonriendo y haciendo señas para que todos salieran

- ¿Papá… mamá? –preguntaron Tomoyo y Gustavo

- Más bien ustedes podrían ser sus hijos –dijo Gustavo sonriendo con sarcasmo

¿Qué podía hacer?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Bueno chicos… tenemos que hablar –dijo Sakura

- Ya lo creo… ¿En dónde estamos? –pregunto Tomoyo sorprendida viendo todo a su alrededor

- Mmm estamos en un planeta que se llama Ilusión –empezó a decir Syaoran

- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron Tomoyo y Gustavo

- Dejen platicarles la historia y después preguntan –dijo Syaoran

- Está bien –contestaron los dos

- Bueno, se acordaran ustedes que hace un año nos ganamos un premio… un viaje para ir a estudiar a nosotros supusimos otro país… ¿se acuerdan? –Syaoran

- Si –dijeron los dos

- Y se acuerdan que decía Ilusión y todos pensamos que era un error al escribir –dijo Syaoran

- Si –volvieron a contestar

- Pues resulta que en realidad ese no era un error y al cruzar una puerta aparecimos en este planeta –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron los dos

- No sé bien si nos entiendan… resulta que fuimos los reyes de este lugar, nuestro hijo es el señor que salió –decía Syaoran

- ¿El señor que salió es su hijo de verdad? –preguntaron los dos

- Si… pero algo va a pasar por lo que decidimos que teníamos que nacer en la tierra –dijo Sakura

- ¿Cómo? –volvieron a preguntar los dos

- Si… fuimos matrimonio… tuvimos un amor muy especial, pero resulta que descubrimos algo que va a pasar, por lo que decidimos que teníamos que nacer en la tierra, que cuando tuviéramos la edad adecuada fueran por nosotros para entrenarnos en la magia –Syaoran

- ¿Magia? –preguntaron de nuevo sorprendidos los dos

- Si… magia –dijo Syaoran apareciendo un ramo de flores y entregándoselo a Tomoyo, quien se sonrojo al recibirlo

- Pero… no creo que debas hacer eso… no delante de tu novia –dijo una sonrojada Tomoyo

- ¿Novia? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si… novia… Sakura –dijo Tomoyo indicando a Sakura

- ¿Yo?... novia de él –Sakura se soltó a reír

- Pero no dijeron que en su vida pasada fueron esposos –dijo Gustavo

- Bueno… si… lo fuimos, aunque al renacer perdimos tanto la memoria de lo que va a pasar… como nuestro amor… o sea si nos queremos mucho… pero solo como amigos, pero nada más –dijo Syaoran

- Y aunque parezca raro… hay por ahí un joven que según escuche, ahora soy el amor de su vida… o sea vamos a ser pareja –dijo Sakura sonriendo

- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron los dos

- Bueno en este país solo puedes tener 6 parejas que van a ser el amor de tu vida, pero creo que es muy difícil encontrar a una de esas seis personas… Claro cuando encuentras a una, ya las otras 5 dejan de ser tu pareja… bueno cuando te casas con ella, hasta que enviudes, entonces tienes la oportunidad si aun así lo quieres de buscar a otra de tus 5 parejas que quedan –dijo Syaoran

- Que raro es todo esto –dijo Gustavo

- Ni te imaginas cuanto, ahora imagínate tener que vivirlo… y saber que en realidad no eres la persona que en toda tu vida siempre creíste que eras –dijo Syaoran

- Si… es increíble… aprendimos a usar magia… es algo sorprendente –dijo Sakura

- ¿Lo que hicieron hace rato era magia? –preguntaron los dos

- Si… entrenamos tanto aquí haciendo de todo que se nos olvidó que en la tierra no podemos hacer las cosas que se nos antoje –dijo Syaoran

- Oye Sakura… y ¿no era mi imaginación y había muchos seres diferentes ase un rato? –dijo Tomoyo

- No era tu imaginación… todos los seres que siempre pensamos que eran producto de la fantasía aquí existen –dijo Sakura

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto Gustavo

- No sé, pero si están dispuestos a ampliar sus conocimientos y sorprenderse, los podemos llevar a varios lugares y enseñarles cosas del planeta –dijo Syaoran sonriendo

Continuara:

Aaaa ya estamos a jueves, 8 de Julio del 2010, el mes que viene ya es la boda de mi bebita

Aaaa si ya se va a estar bien… pero ya no va a vivir con mamá y papá

Tengo que practicar para llorar durante toda la boda y unos días más, así me platico mi hija que le paso a la mamá de una de sus amigas cuando su hermana mayor se casó

Además que su papá se emborracho y fue durante 3 días a decirle a su hija que venía por ella para que regresaran a casa

Que cosas pasan verdad

Besos a todos y a Dios y a cierto ángel que también esta con Dios

Los quiero mucho a todos

Revisada 13 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	3. Chapter 3

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

MMM no lo puedo creer, apenas estoy empezando con esta historia y ya se había perdido este capítulo, no es mucho lo que he escrito, pero espero no tener los problemas que tuve la vez anterior con Ilusión, ya saben si escribo muy lento porque es, besos a todos, los quiero muchísimo a todos por el simple hecho de existir, besos a Dios y a sus acompañantes lunes, 12 de julio del 2010

Antes que nada agradezco los mensajes que me han dejado, y la verdad hubo uno que me extraño, que decía: "continúalo hasta acabarlo y no lo dejes por favor"

La verdad me extraño ese comentario porque tengo más de 20 historias todas terminadas, que si hay muchos que quieren que las siga escribiendo, o que no les gusto el final, pero todas están acabadas, ahorita estoy empezando con esta que desde luego no les voy a decir que es lo que va a pasar con Sakura y Syaoran porque es decir en que va a acabar esta historia, y hay otra que ya empecé que titulo

"El Juicio Final" aunque esta en realidad es lo que me ha pasado a mí

Nada de eso va a ser inventado

ILUSIÓN 2

CAPITULO 3

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto Gustavo

- No sé, pero si están dispuestos a ampliar sus conocimientos y sorprenderse, los podemos llevar a varios lugares y enseñarles cosas del planeta –dijo Syaoran sonriendo

- ¿Cosas del planeta? –preguntaron los dos

- Si… empezando por diferentes seres que viven en este planeta –sonrío Sakura

- Están listos para presentarse a una realidad increíble, pero que existe –dijo Syaoran

Tomoyo y Gustavo se vieron y afirmaron con la cabeza

- Bueno en ese caso, Ya pueden pasar –dijo Syaoran en voz más alta

Y todos los que antes habían entrado regresaron a ver a los reyes y sus "acompañantes" pues como no sabían cómo iban a reaccionar no se habían alejado para poder pedir disculpas por el susto que les dieron

- Bueno los presentamos… ella es mi mejor amiga en la tierra, se llama Tomoyo Daidoji y es mi compañera de clases –dijo Sakura

- Él es mi primo Gustavo Li, vive actualmente conmigo en mi casa y somos estudiantes de preparatoria –dijo Syaoran

- Ellos son diferentes seres que viven en este planeta –dijo Sakura ahora hablándole a Gustavo y Tomoyo

- ¿No son los peluches que te regalamos? Sakura –dijo una sorprendida Tomoyo al ver algunos de los peluches que estaban ahí

- Si… fueron por nosotros –contesto Sakura

- ¿El gorila? –dijo Gustavo señalando a Oscar el gorila que también estaba ahí

- Si… él fue el que me asusto ese día de mi cumpleaños cuando estábamos empezando a dormirnos –dijo Syaoran

- ¡Asustaste al rey! –gritaron varios

- A mí también me asustaron… no sabíamos que también los muñecos tienen vida –dijo Sakura

- Bueno pensábamos que al vernos se iban a acordar de nosotros –dijo alguno de los peluches

- Es verdad, no sabíamos que habían perdido la memoria –dijo Jazmín

- Bueno eso queda en el pasado, mi nombre es Touya Li… y bueno aunque parezca increíble… ellos son mis padres –dijo Touya saludándolos

- ¿Qué es esa burbuja en la que está? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Es un castigo por portarme mal –dijo sonriendo Touya

- ¿Un castigo? –se sorprendieron los dos

- Aquí no existen los juzgados, ni las cárceles, ni nada de eso… tampoco los doctores, porque aquí hay muchas energías que hacen muchas de las cosas que desde luego en la tierra hacemos todos –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Energías? –preguntaron de nuevo Tomoyo y Gustavo

- Si energías por ejemplo –dijo Syaoran dejándose caer y al instante casi de tocar el piso apareció una especie de colchón que impidió que se lastimara

- ¿Qué fue eso? –dijeron los dos sorprendidos

- Aquí en Ilusión hay muchas diferentes energías, que son las que se puede decir controlan todo –dijo Sakura

- Y como puedo ver… en verdad existen muchos seres diferentes –dijo Gustavo

- Mucho gusto –dijeron todos un poco intimidados

- Hablan nuestro idioma –dijo Tomoyo feliz al entender a todos

- O es porque todos están aquí y tienen que hablar el mismo idioma –dijo Gustavo

- En realidad en Ilusión todos hablan el mismo idioma –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Todos? –dijeron los dos

- Si todos hablamos el mismo idioma y no hay diferentes países, como nos platicaron que había en su mundo, ni dinero como haya, ¿Qué otras cosas raras dijeron que tenían? –dijo Eriol

- Hay muchísimas cosas diferentes –dijo una sonriente Sakura

- Me alegra verte tan pronto Princesa –dijo Eriol sonriente apareciendo un ramo de flores y dándoselo a Sakura

- No es princesa es la reina –dijo alguien

- Ya lo sé pero es mi princesa y eso nadie lo va a cambiar –dijo Eriol

Tomando la mano de Sakura y dándole un beso

Syaoran no dijo nada pero se le quedo viendo muy serio

Pero los que aparecieron de inmediato fueron Yue y Smeraldtsuki para separar a Eriol de Sakura

- Ángeles –dijeron Tomoyo y Gustavo

- Si… son nuestros guardianes… hay muchos también en el planeta –dijo Syaoran sonriendo por la aparición tan rápida de los guardianes

- Y aunque Syaoran ya no va a ser mi pareja en esta vida… le molesta que Eriol si lo sea –dijo una sonriente Sakura

- ¿Eso es verdad? –Dijo una sorprendida Tomoyo

Quien vio en el joven Eriol a un perfecto marido para su amiga

- Bueno… que tal si damos un paseo –dijo Eriol

Sonriendo a la joven en quien vio un apoyo incondicional para que pretendiera a Sakura

- ¿A dónde nos quieren llevar? –pregunto Tomoyo

- ¿A dónde quieren ir?, al desierto, a la montaña donde cayó Sakura, o quizás a ver dinosaurios –dijo Syaoran sonriendo

Algo molesto al ver las sonrisas de complicidad entre Eriol y Tomoyo

- ¿Dinosaurios? –preguntaron sorprendidos los dos

- Dinosaurios serán –dijo Syaoran haciendo un rápido movimiento de manos

Pero Eriol alcanzó a agarrarse de Sakura porque ya lo conocía muy bien y en menos de lo que se diera cuenta iban a desaparecer y él tendría que buscarlos

No tardaba mucho pues ya conocía el brillo de la magia de ellos, pero

¿Por qué lo tenían que separar del amor de su vida?

Le gustara a Syaoran o no… él se casaría con Sakura e iba a hacer todo por conseguirlo

Aparecieron algo lejos de una reserva de dinosaurios… para que no se fueran a asustar

Gustavo y Tomoyo no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, enormes animales viviendo en total tranquilidad, era como estar en un sueño, algo maravilloso

- ¿Podemos acercarnos? –dijo una impresionada Tomoyo

- Desde luego pero hay que ir con cuidado… si hacen algo que molesten a los dinosaurios las energías los van a sacar –dijo Syaoran

- Tenemos que caminar todo eso, ¿no nos podemos mover con magia? –dijo Gustavo

- Lo que pasa es que como ustedes no tienen magia tenemos que tener cuidado para no asustar a los dinosaurios, si aparecemos cerca se pueden espantar y podemos tener problemas –dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Eriol

- Yo te llevo –dijo Yue cargando a Sakura para alejarla de Eriol

- Pero si no estoy cansada –protesto Sakura

- Podemos ir un poco más rápido en una alfombra voladora –dijo Eriol

Apareciendo una alfombra donde todos cabían perfectamente bien

- Pero tendremos problemas –protesto Syaoran

- Los dinosaurios ya nos vieron, no creo que haya problema si nos acercamos a ellos despacio

- Está bien –dijo resignado Syaoran sentándose en la alfombra

Eriol ya no dijo nada

Pero a Tomoyo le encanto ver que su amiga tenía dos pretendientes

Si era algo raro y más porque ya se lo habían dicho, que Sakura y Syaoran ya no iban a ser pareja

Pero le encantaba ver lo celoso que estaba el joven Syaoran por Sakura

¿Qué extraño eso que les dijeron que no eran pareja?

Si en verdad se veían como que iban a ser una gran pareja

Cómo le gustaría a Tomoyo tener a algún chico que se interesara en ella

De repente Tomoyo soltó un gran suspiro y todos la voltearon a ver

- ¿Estas bien Tomoyo? –pregunto Sakura

- O si… lo que pasa es que son muchísimas cosas nuevas en tan pocas horas –dijo una sonrojada Tomoyo

- E imagínate lo que nos costó a nosotros porque nadie nos dijo nada… todo lo fuimos descubriendo poco a poco –le sonrío Syaoran

Sonrisa que hizo que Tomoyo se sintiera extraña

¿Qué era esa sensación tan extraña?

Se dijo Tomoyo

Pasaron todo el día viendo a diferentes dinosaurios, pero algo que llamo la atención de los 4 jóvenes, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo y Gustavo fue ver lo que hacían los dinosaurios al momento de comer

Si como sabían todos había dinosaurios que se alimentaban de la vegetación del lugar, pero también había dinosaurios que comían carne

Y si vieron como había algunos dinosaurios al asecho como lo harían los leones o lobos o según el animal que comiera carne

Pero al momento que atrapaban a su presa, esta era rodeada por una energía y automáticamente era cortada en pedazos para que los dinosaurios se la comieran sin problema, evitando así la agonía de los animales cazados

Los cuatro estaban más que sorprendidos

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

Eriol, Yue y Smeraldtsuki no entendían su asombro

¿Qué les pasaba?

Bueno por lo que veían nunca habían visto dinosaurios y por lógica nunca habían visto como casaban

¿Pero que había de raro en eso?

- ¿Qué les pasa? –pregunto Eriol viendo sus caras de extrañeza

- ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto Syaoran

- Pues son animales que cazan y bueno cazaron y se están alimentando –dijo Eriol viéndolos

- Bueno si… pero ¿Por qué se dividió el animal y no lo empezaron a desgarrar como debería de ser? –dijo Sakura

- ¿Cómo? –dijeron Yue, Smeraldtsuki y Eriol

- En la tierra cuando un animal caza, lo tienen que matar y bueno lo van desgarrando para comérselo –dijo Gustavo

- Que horror –dijo Smeraldtsuki

- Bueno… eso no sucede aquí… aquí en Ilusión nadie sufre, la presa ya la habían atrapado y como no tenía escapatoria, bueno las energías se encargan de que no sufra al momento de morir –dijo Eriol

- Pero hay veces que las presas escapan con vida –protesto Tomoyo

- Bueno en ese caso, también al ser atrapada pero con alguna oportunidad de vida, bueno la energía desaparece a la presa y la aparece en otro lugar, y la energía la cuida hasta que se cure de sus heridas y pueda valerse por sí misma –dijo Yue

- Ojala así fuera en la tierra –dijo Syaoran

- Que tal si tomamos un descanso, comemos algo y seguimos viendo más tarde otros dinosaurios –dijo Smeraldtsuki

- Estaría bien siguen sorprendiéndome las cosas que pasan aquí –dijo Sakura

- Pero ve el lado bueno, así no sufren los animales –sonrío Tomoyo

- Es verdad –dijo Gustavo

Qué lugar tan raro

Y así pasaron todo el resto del día admirando a los diferentes dinosaurios que se encontraban

Claro en la tarde apareció el primer problema… o más bien la realidad que no querían ver ni Sakura ni Syaoran y era el momento de volver

¿Podrían hacerlo?

Syaoran al ver lo que estaba pasándole a Tomoyo y Gustavo no supo que hacer y al ver el palacio dentro del tronco no lo pensó dos veces y se metió

Pero podrían regresar los 4 a la tierra, si ya habían aparecido en otras ocasiones la puerta que los llevaba al parque del pingüino

Pero nunca habían intentado pasar por ella, además que ahora estaba Tomoyo y Gustavo con ellos

¿Podrían pasar los cuatro?

O Tomoyo y Gustavo tendrían que quedarse como la gente que paso en el avión a Ilusión y ya no pudieron regresar

Continuara:

Ya aparte el vestido que voy a usar para la boda, ya es el mes que viene, no lo puedo creer que rápido pasa el tiempo

Besos a todos y sobre todo a Dios y sus acompañantes, los quiero muchísimo

Jueves, 22 de julio de 2010

Revisada 13 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	4. Chapter 4

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN 2

CAPITULO 4

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

Claro en la tarde apareció el primer problema… o más bien la realidad que no querían ver ni Sakura ni Syaoran y era el momento de volver

¿Podrían hacerlo?

Syaoran al ver lo que estaba pasándole a Tomoyo y Gustavo no supo que hacer y al ver el palacio dentro del tronco no lo pensó dos veces y se metió

¿Pero podrían regresar los 4 a la tierra?

Si ya habían aparecido en otras ocasiones la puerta que los llevaba al parque del pingüino

Pero nunca habían intentado pasar por ella

Además que ahora estaba Tomoyo y Gustavo con ellos

¿Podrían pasar los cuatro?

O Tomoyo y Gustavo tendrían que quedarse como la gente que paso en el avión a Ilusión y ya no pudieron regresa

Regresaron de nuevo a palacio con magia desde luego, en un planeta tridimensional Eriol les enseño en donde habían estado y en donde se encontraban

Les explico que en Ilusión nadie se podía perder porque todos aparecían como puntitos de diferentes colores en el mapa y desde luego todos los seres que tenían magia también aparecían

Desapareciendo el resto de puntos, solo dejo los puntos amarillos que eran de los seres que tienen magia

Y para su sorpresa eran 4 puntos amarillos y no tres los que se marcaban en el lugar en donde ellos estaban… los ángeles como son creaciones mágicas, ellos en particular no aparecen como seres con magia, más bien son seres mágicos y aparecen con otro color, puntos blancos

- ¿Porque hay 4 puntos dorados si solo tres de nosotros tenemos poderes? –pregunto Sakura

- No puede ser –dijo Eriol

- ¿Qué no puede ser? –pregunto Syaoran

- Uno de ellos también tiene magia –dijo Yue

- ¿Nosotros? –preguntaron Gustavo y Tomoyo

- Claro y es fácil de saber quién de ustedes tiene magia –dijo Smeraldtsuki

- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron los dos

- Fácil, piensen en aparecer una flor –dijo muy serio Yue

- ¿Una flor? –preguntaron los dos

- Si… piensen en aparecer una flor –sonrió Sakura

Y para sorpresa de los dos los dos aparecieron una flor, quedándose sorprendidos

- Pero ¿Cómo? –pregunto Syaoran

- Sepárense –dijo Eriol alejándolos unos pasos

Y para sorpresa de todos en realidad no era un punto amarillo sino dos juntos… muy débiles pero puntos al fin y al cabo

En eso llegan varios de los seres que estaban en palacio al darse cuenta de que había nuevos seres con magia, a los cuales había que enseñarles cómo usar su magia

- Yo me voy con unos de ellos –decía uno de los seres de peluche

- Yo escojo al muchacho –decía otro de los seres

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntaron sorprendidos Tomoyo y Gustavo

- Pasa que cuando alguien descubre que tiene poderes mágicos entra en el programa ¿Cómo aprovechar al máximo tus poderes correctamente? –dijo otro de los peluches

- ¿Cómo? –dijeron los dos

- Alguno de ellos va a ser su tutor –dijo Eriol

- Pero nosotros no nos podemos quedar aquí –dijeron Gustavo y Tomoyo

- Por eso estamos decidiendo quien se va con ustedes –dijo otro de los peluches

- ¿Todos podremos regresar? –pregunto Syaoran

A lo cual todos se quedaron viendo y se hizo un gran silencio

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Que Syaoran sin pensarlo nos trajo aquí… pero nunca habíamos usado esa puerta… así que no sabemos si podemos regresar por ella –dijo Sakura

- O Si solo Sakura y yo lo hagamos y ustedes no puedan regresar –dijo Syaoran declarando sus temores

- ¿Cómo? –fue el grito de Tomoyo y Gustavo

- ¿No sé si se acuerdan de un avión que desapareció que iba de Brasil a Francia? –pregunto Syaoran

- Hay que tristeza, fue todo un desastre, el avión exploto en pleno vuelo y todos murieron –dijo Tomoyo

- No… todos están vivos –dijo Eriol

- ¿Vivos? –preguntaron los dos

- Si… el avión completo paso acá y nosotros los ayudamos a aterrizar –dijo Syaoran

- Que bien –dijo una sonriente Tomoyo

- Lo malo es que toda esa gente que paso acá… bueno ya no pueden regresar –dijo Sakura

- ¿Cómo? –dijeron Gustavo y Tomoyo poniéndose pálidos

- Estamos tan acostumbrados a hacer todo con magia… que no nos dimos cuenta e hicimos magia frente a ustedes –dijo Syaoran

- Yo no –protesto Sakura

- Pero tu tuviste la culpa… te sentí que estabas preocupada y desaparecí enfrente de mi primo y eso fue por tu culpa –protesto Syaoran señalando a Sakura

- Échame a mí la culpa… yo no aparecí de repente y asuste a Tomoyo así que yo no use magia –protesto Sakura

- Disculpa amiga… pero apareciste un colchón para que no me lastimara –dijo Tomoyo

- Vvvveeeessss no tuve otra alternativa –grito Syaoran

- Pero tuve que aparecer el colchón porque te desmayaste por culpa de Syaoran –protesto Sakura

- Bueno… no sé qué es lo que va a pasar… pero por que no intentan pasar… quizás si lo logren en lugar de estar discutiendo –dijo uno de los peluches

Todos se quedaron viendo y pues hasta que no lo intentaran no iban a saber si podían o no regresar a la tierra

Sakura levanto la mano y apareció la puerta

Se tomaron de la mano los cuatro sin decir nada y empezaron a cruzar la puerta, Sakura al frente, luego Tomoyo, Gustavo y Syaoran al final

Y si, no hubo ningún problema para que cruzaran

- No se olviden de nosotros –dijeron varios peluches cruzando también por la puerta que se cerró al terminar de pasar todos los peluches

- ¿Todos están bien? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si –contestaron Sakura, Tomoyo y Gustavo

Pero se sorprendieron al ver a todos los peluches quietos ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Vamos a mi departamento –Dijo Syaoran empezando a recoger algunos peluches

- Vamos –dijeron los demás levantando también más peluches y Gustavo levantando al Gorila

Ya todos en el departamento cerrando la puerta los peluches empezaron a hablar

- Qué bueno que ya nos podemos mover –dijo uno de ellos

- hay sí, eso que tengas que depender de otros para moverte –dijo el gorila

- Pesas mucho –protesto Gustavo

- ¿Pero por qué tuvieron que venir todos ustedes? –pregunto Sakura

- Porque fuimos sus regalos de cumpleaños del año pasado… y tenemos que estar a sus lados –dijo Jazmín

- Eso también –dijo Oscar

- Muchachos… está bien que tengan que estar con nosotros… pero yo veo un problema… quizás las niñas puedan pasearse con peluches en la escuela… pero nosotros somos jóvenes de preparatoria… y desde luego no andamos paseándonos con muñecos por todos lados –dijo Syaoran

- Y menos un gorila de tu tamaño –Gustavo señalo a Oscar

(Aquí hago una pausa, y es para informarles hoy es 30, de Agosto del 2010, mi hija se casó hace dos días, ya no está en la casa, te extraño tesoro, pero espero que seas muy feliz, besos a todos)

- bueno podemos tomar otra forma –sugirió otro de los peluches

- ¿Otra forma? –pregunto Syaoran

- Que tal un llavero… podemos aparecer varios llaveros con peluches para regalar como recuerdos que trajimos de nuestro viaje y darlos entre los compañeros y así nosotros quedarlos con los maestros peluches pero a la vez que todos tengan no llamaran la atención –dijo Sakura

- Esa es una excelente idea –dijo Tomoyo tratando de aparecer otra flor sin conseguirlo

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunto Gustavo a Tomoyo viéndola raro

- Trato de aparecer otra flor –dijo Tomoyo

- ¿Cómo? –dijo Gustavo también tratando de aparecer otra flor sin conseguirlo

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntaron Sakura y Syaoran

- Que aquí en la tierra es diferente a Ilusión y pues necesitan elevar su nivel de magia para hacer lo que en Ilusión sin pensar hacen –dijo Jazmín

- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron Sakura y Syaoran

Pero Syaoran no lo pensó dos veces y haciendo un movimiento con la mano en menos de lo que se imaginaban todos estaban flotando en el espacio

Era algo fantástico, no lo podían creer y más porque no necesitaban respirar para estar en medio del espacio

Nadie decía nada solo miraban a su alrededor la belleza de estar rodeados de planetas y estrellas por todos lados

Unos colores impresionantes, nada que ver con los colores que sacan en los documentales en donde siempre predomina un color, era algo increíble

Después de un rato

- Esto es increíble… pero creo que hay que regresar –dijo Sakura

- Disculpen… me asusto pensar que quizás no iba a poder usar la magia igual que en Ilusión –Dijo Syaoran

- Bueno… cómo puede ver alteza… tiene unos poderes impresionantes… no creo que ustedes después de entrenar tanto tengan problemas, nos referíamos a los jóvenes… Tomoyo y Gustavo dijeron que se llamaban… ellos acaban de descubrir que tienen poderes y se van a tener que esforzar más para hacer magia… aunque aparecer en el espacio simplemente no se me hubiera ocurrido –dijo Jazmín señalando el universo alrededor de ellos

- Es que no quería arriesgarme yendo de nuevo a Ilusión y pensé en aparecer en un lugar donde no corriéramos riesgos de que alguien nos descubriera que hacíamos magia –dijo Syaoran

- Una opción impresionante alteza –dijo Oscar

- Impresionante –dijeron los demás

- Impresionante, ¿pero podremos regresar? –dijo Gustavo

- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron varios

- Es que no es por alarmarlos… pero no veo la tierra por ningún lado –dijo Gustavo

- ¿La Tierra? –preguntaron todos volteando para todos lados en donde efectivamente no se veía ni rastro de la Tierra

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunto un Syaoran alarmado

- No se preocupe alteza… la reina siempre sabe que hacer –todos volteando a ver a Sakura

- ¿Yo? pero que voy a hacer yo… ¿Por qué piensan que voy a solucionar todo yo? –pregunto molesta Sakura

- Alteza… es que usted siempre sabe cómo sacar al rey de apuros –dijo Oscar

- Quizás en nuestra vida pasada… pero ahora que voy a hacer –protesto Sakura

- En realidad… usted sabe qué hacer y como calmarlo en esta vida… no entiendo como no son pareja –dijo Jazmín

- ¿Pareja? –Preguntaron Tomoyo y Gustavo

- En Ilusión solo pueden ser pareja de 6 personas en el mundo entero… ellos fueron un gran matrimonio en su vida pasada… algo paso por lo que decidieron renacer en la tierra y que a la edad adecuada fuéramos por ellos, pero se corría el riesgo de que no fueran pareja… y bueno resulto que no lo son y no podemos hacer nada por cambiar ese destino –dijo Jazmín

- Sakura… estoy bloqueado… no se me ocurre que hacer… ayúdame por favor… tengo miedo de que vaya a pasar algo –dijo Syaoran

- Bueno… lo primero que se me ocurre es que todos nos tomemos de las manos para no alejarnos… en caso de que no regresemos precisamente a la tierra –dijo Sakura y de inmediato todos se tomaron de las manos

- Ahora… pensemos en regresar al departamento de Syaoran –volvió a decir Sakura

Y en un instante ya todos estaban de regreso en el departamento de Syaoran

- Gracias –dijo Syaoran abrazando muy fuerte a Sakura… pues estaba muy nervioso

- ¿En serio no van a ser pareja? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Mmm no –dijeron varios

Mientras en Ilusión:

Eriol se había ido un rato a descansar pues se había cansado de tener que perseguir a Syaoran y Sakura por todos lados, para estar cerca de Sakura, no comprendía porque si Syaoran ya sabía que no iban a ser pareja le molestara tanto que él tratara de acercarse a Sakura

Y sin pensarlo se quedó dormido y empezó a soñar con Sakura, de repente en el sueño escucho una voz que dijo:

- Tu pareja ideal vive en la tierra –voz

A lo que Eriol despertó de golpe

- Tengo que ir a la tierra –dijo Eriol

CONTINUARA:

Besos a todos por el simple hecho de existir, sobre todo a Dios y sus acompañantes

31 de Agosto del 2010

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 13 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	5. Chapter 5

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN 2

CAPITULO 5

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

Mientras en Ilusión:

Eriol se había ido un rato a descansar pues se había cansado de tener que perseguir a Syaoran y Sakura por todos lados, para estar cerca de Sakura

No comprendía porque si Syaoran ya sabía que no iban a ser pareja le molestara tanto que él tratara de acercarse a Sakura

Y sin pensarlo se quedó dormido y empezó a soñar con Sakura, de repente en el sueño escucho una voz que dijo:

- Tu pareja ideal vive en la tierra –voz

A lo que Eriol despertó de golpe

- Tengo que ir a la tierra –dijo Eriol

Mientras regresando con todos:

- Que sensación tan fantástica –uno de los peluches

- Si fue algo increíble – dijo otro de los peluches

- Bueno ahora que estamos seguros en la tierra, de verdad fue algo increíble –dijo Gustavo

- Ya no molesten… tengo que pensar más antes de actuar… es que estaba tan acostumbrado que en Ilusión podía hacer todo lo que quería, que nunca pensé que llegaría un día que tuviera que limitar mis poderes –dijo Syaoran

- Bueno alteza… en realidad no le conviene limitar sus poderes –dijo Jazmín

- ¿Entonces cómo vamos a poder entrenar sin que se den cuenta los demás? –dijo Sakura

- Bueno ya buscaremos una solución… quizás regresar a Ilusión o en el espacio ¿Por qué No? –dijo Oscar

- Bueno abra que ver que solución le damos, pero ahora tenemos un problema más grande –dijo Sakura

- ¿Cuál? –preguntaron todos

- Qué vamos a tener que repetir año… y ya no vamos a estar juntas amiga –dijo Sakura triste a Tomoyo

- Eso es verdad… si hubiera sido solo un mes… quizás dos te ayudaría a ponerte al corriente… pero es un año –dijo Tomoyo

- Bueno yo no tengo problema por que como voy dos años atrás que mi primo… ahora pues ya vamos solo será uno –dijo Gustavo

- Que fácil lo vez… pero ¿y si nos pasa lo mismo que lo que paso con el inglés? –pregunto Syaoran

- ¿Con el inglés? –preguntaron Tomoyo y Gustavo

- Si… es verdad, nosotros no sabíamos nada de inglés… y ayer cuando nos preguntaron empezamos a hablar perfectamente en inglés –dijo Sakura sonriendo

- ¿No sabían inglés? –Tomoyo y Gustavo

- No… en Ilusión solo se habla español en todo el planeta, y no sabíamos nada de Ingles… bueno lo que nos enseñan en la escuela, pero nada más… y sin embargo ayer hablamos perfectamente en inglés –Syaoran

- ¿Y si nos pasa lo mismo con las demás materias? –pregunto sorprendida Sakura

- ¿Tienen un libro? –dijo Syaoran

- Aquí hay uno –dijo Gustavo entregándole un libro

Syaoran lo ve… tiene un forro, así que no sabe de qué es, lo sopesa y hace pasar las hojas rápidamente frente a él como calculando cuantas hojas son, pero de repente pone cara de asombro

- Es un libro de autos, la historia de ellos, desde las carrozas jaladas por caballos hasta los autos más modernos –dijo Syaoran viendo a Gustavo

- Si… lo acabo de comprar me llamo la atención y me gustaría saber la evolución de los autos… solo lo he ojeado –dijo Gustavo

- Hay chistes en la página 64 –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Chistes? No se… apenas lo he visto –dijo Gustavo

- A ver –dijo Tomoyo tomando el libro y buscando la página que dijo Syaoran

- Es verdad… vienen algunos chistes –dijo Tomoyo abriendo el libro y enseñando la sección

- Otro libro –dijo ahora Sakura

Gustavo tomo otro de un mueble y se lo dio ahora a Sakura

Sakura lo tomo y lo paso también rápido en frete de ella como lo había hecho Syaoran, claro que puso cara de interrogación.

- ¿Que paso? –pregunto Syaoran viendo la expresión de Sakura

- Bueno es de matemáticas… aunque vienen muchos problemas, que creo que si me pongo a hacer los voy a resolver… pero… no le entendí mucho -dijo Sakura

Con un puchero dándole el libro a Syaoran, él lo abre y ve de que es

- Claro que no le entiendes… te faltan varios libros para llegar a este nivel… acuérdate que vas en secundaria y este es un libro de segundo de preparatoria –dijo Syaoran viendo el libro

- A menos que sea eso… entonces con nuestros libros podemos hacer eso, y ¿saber de qué se tratan? –dijo una sonriente Sakura

- Eso creo… así no nos vamos a retrasar respecto a nuestros compañeros –dijo Syaoran

- Eso me da mucho gusto… aunque creo que eso lo voy a hacer con mis libros –dijo una sonriente Sakura

- Bueno yo creo que ya fueron muchas cosas por un solo Día ya es algo tarde hay que regresar a nuestras casas Sakura –dijo Tomoyo

- Si… mañana seguimos estudiando y viendo todo lo nuevo que podemos hacer –Dijo Sakura

- Bueno hay que convertirnos en llaveros –dijo uno de los peluches

Y así todos se transforman

- Ahora quien se queda con quien –dijo Kero

Y así todos se quedaron con dos llaveros

Sakura y Tomoyo se despidieron de Gustavo y Syaoran

Y Gustavo le dijo que él iba a comprar las cosas para cenar

Mientras Syaoran se sentaba en la pequeña sala para ver un rato la televisión, hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía un ser humano común y corriente

Estaba viendo la tele cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta, se levantó y abrió

- Se te olvidaron tus llaves –dijo Syaoran abriendo

- Aun no tengo llaves… pero me han enviado para estar cerca de mi amor verdadero –dijo Eriol con una gran sonrisa

Syaoran nada más verlo quería estrangularlo, como podía ser posible que estuviera ahí ese tal por cual, detrás de su Sakura

Bueno en realidad no era su Sakura… ya había hecho varios intentos por sentir algo diferente que amistad por Sakura es más cuando habían llegado a la tierra, y bueno ella había cooperado, pero nada… no sentía nada por ella más que amistad… y aunque lo mataba de los celos ver a Eriol cerca de Sakura, ni hablar como todos decían

Es una lástima que no sean pareja

¿Qué podía hacer?

- ¿Cómo que cerca de Sakura? –pregunto Syaoran con ganas de estrangularlo

- Me mandaron aquí para ayudar a mi amor verdadero y tú sabes que Sakura es mi amor verdadero te guste o no –dijo un sonriente Eriol

Syaoran empezó a respirar lentamente para tratar de calmarse, si sabía que era algo que no podía evitar, pero al menos pensó que regresando a la tierra ya iba a olvidar eso de Sakura con Eriol, pero ahora lo tenía enfrente de él con una maleta

¿Pensaba quedarse con él?

A pesar de saber que no soportaba que estuviera tras de Sakura

Tenía que calmarse… Eriol era un gran amigo, o por lo menos lo fue en su vida pasada, y renació junto con él para que no estuviera solo cuando regresara a Ilusión

Era un gran amigo, no lo podía negar

¿Pero que estuviera ahí invadiendo su espacio?

- ¿O Prefieres que me valla a vivir con Sakura? al fin de cuentas no hay ningún problema si estoy más cerca de ella –dijo Eriol

- NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO –grito Syaoran

- ¿Entonces? –Eriol

- Pasa –dijo con mal cara Syaoran

- Gracias –dijo Eriol sonriendo

Por espacio no se iba a quejar había dos recamaras en su departamento, él se dormiría con su primo y que Eriol durmiera en el otro cuarto

Mientras en algún lugar un matrimonio de unos 23 años de casados contemplaban un hermosísimo retrato del día de su boda

Estaba en medio de la sala principal

Era más grande que ellos

En el cual se veían a los novios felices en el centro

Ella con un vestido blanco de ensueño, con una gran cola y su velo

Él con un smoking blanco también los dos se veían muy bien

Y se podría decir que a sus hermanos gemelos a sus lados

Y enfrente de ellos una niña como de 4 años vestida con un hermoso vestido largo blanco con una cesta con flores besando a un niño de cómo un año y medio con un smoking igual al del novio pero en miniatura

En realidad esa foto les encantaba contemplarla

Sus hijos jóvenes adolescentes, su hijo de 18 años y su hija de 15 les estaban causando problemas

No sabían que pensar

Los dos tenían poderes mágicos, pero ahora sus hijos estaban destacando mucho en la magia

Pero por más que sus maestros les regañaban

Por más que ellos mismos los reprendían no lograban hacer entrar en razón a los adolescentes

Solo contemplaban la foto pensando en que tendrían que darles a sus hijos una lección que no olvidaran nunca

Y les enseñaran la magnitud y la responsabilidad de sus poderes mágicos

Cuando de repente entran los jóvenes en la sala y gritan

- Conviértanse en bebés –dijeron los dos riendo a carcajadas

Y efectivamente el señor se convirtió en bebé… pero ella solo se convirtió en una niña de tres años a lo que los jóvenes no podían creer

¿Qué había pasado?

Ese hechizo lo tenían bien practicado, o sea lo hacían con todos los que se les ponían en frente

Pero nunca uno de ellos no se había convertido en un bebé… todos siempre se habían convertido en bebés

¿Qué había pasado?

No… algo les debió salir mal… bueno eso se notaba desde luego

¿Pero ahora que iban a hacer?

En eso empezó a llorar el bebé y la niña al escuchar el llanto del bebé empezó a sollozar

- Vuelvan a la edad que tienen –dijeron los dos al instante

Nunca un hechizo les había resultado así… eran muy hábiles en la magia… a decir verdad sentían que ya eran más poderosos que sus padres… por eso los hechizaron para demostrarles que ellos ya eran más poderosos que ellos

Pero esto nunca les había pasado

¿Por qué no se habían convertido en bebés los dos?

Y más que eso… ¿Por qué no habían regresado a su edad actual?

Los niños empezaron a llorar y desde luego llamaron la atención de varios seres que estaban cerca de ellos

¿Qué iban a hacer?

No había habido bebés en su casa desde que ellos o bueno ella había nacido

¿Que iban a hacer si les preguntaban?

Y si se daban cuenta de que era un hechizo mal hecho de ellos, en serios problemas se iban a meter y más si se enteraban que eran sus padres los hechizados

¿Qué podían hacer?

Oyeron que alguien iba a entrar también en la sala y con un movimiento de manos del joven todos desaparecieron

Aparecieron en la recamara de él

Pero los bebes seguían llorando

Llamarían la atención de alguien más en cualquier momento, así que ahora ella hizo otro hechizo y apareció en el bosque cerca de donde vivían

Pero al menos ahí no los podrían descubrir

Aparecieron una pequeña casa para tratar de ver que podían hacer para calamar a los bebés y bueno en realidad en la escuela ya les habían enseñado como tenían que cuidar de un bebé, así que bueno

¿Qué tanto problema habría en llevar la teoría a la práctica?

Después de una hora de frustrantes intentos por cambiar pañales al bebé por que la niña ya avisaba cuando quería ir al baño

Pero tratar de hacer una mamila sin ninguna experiencia y desde luego darle algo de comer a la niña y que dejaran de llorar, sin lograrlo era frustrante

Así se pasaron toda la tarde hasta que se puede decir que los niños se quedaron dormidos por cansancio

Los dos estaban frustrados y ¿que podían hacer?

Por más veces que trataban de romper el hechizo no lo lograron y desde luego que no podían regresar a su hogar para informarles a todo el mundo que habían hecho mal un hechizo y que ahora sus padres no los podían convertir en gente adulta

¿Qué iba a pasar con ellos?

Tendrían que hacer algo por qué en donde vivían rápido los iban a encontrar en cuanto se dieran cuenta de su ausencia… tenían que hacer algo rápido

¿Pero qué?

- ¿Y si regresamos al tiempo cuando eran ellos adolecentes y les pedimos ayuda?

- Estás loca ¿Cómo crees que les vamos a pedir ayuda a ellos mismos?

- Pues no se me ocurre otra cosa a menos que les quieras decir a todos que los convertimos en bebés y que ahora no sabemos cómo regresarlos a la normalidad

- No… eso no

- Además que no van a tardar de darse cuenta de que no estamos y van a venir por nosotros

- En eso tienes razón

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

- Pues tendremos que ir a donde nos platican que antes vivían… creo que cerca de aquí hay un árbol que da a un parque que nos pude llevar a donde ellos vivían cuando eran adolecentes

- Pues vamos

Y así cada uno cargo a uno de los bebés y se dirigieron al árbol que los trasportarían al pasado

Continuara:

Espero les guste cómo va la historia y les pido perdón por que en realidad he estado ocupada escribiendo más el juicio final está más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos, porque en realidad en esa historia no invento nada y bueno en esta invento casi todo y tengo que imaginar todas las situaciones para después escribirlas, pero bueno aquí esta otro capítulo

Además que en año nuevo también se me ocurrió otra historia, espero terminarla al rato para ir al ciber y subirlas al internet

Besos a Dios al diablo y a todos porque todos merecemos ser amados por el simple hecho de que existimos

Revisada 13 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	6. Chapter 6

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN 2

CAPITULO 6

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

Sakura y Syaoran revisaron todos sus libros que llevaron en el curso anterior y la verdad se sorprendieron pues aprendieron todo lo que venía en ellos

Así que cuando hicieron los exámenes para ver si podían seguir con sus compañeros no tuvieron problema, es más, cuando les entregaron los nuevos libros y los revisaron también aprendieron lo que estaban es estos nuevos libros o sea que sin darse cuenta adelantaron a sus grupos

Pero ¿para qué adelantar a los demás?

El que no tuvo problemas para entrar fue Eriol, traía papeles de traslado, hizo lo mismo que Syaoran con los libros y él también los aprendió muy rápido aunque muchas de las cosas ni siquiera las entendía, las sabia pero no las entendía

Lo que más molesto a Syaoran fue que quedaron en el mismo grupo y lo peor de todo es que las dos escuelas la preparatoria y la secundaria quedaban juntas, a los costados, en la parte de atrás de las dos escuelas quedaban la primaria y el preescolar.

Por consiguiente en la hora del descanso y coincidir las dos escuelas, o más bien las 4, se acercaban a las mayas que separaban a las escuelas, y muchos de los estudiantes, platicaban con sus hermanos menores, o primos menores o mayores según sea el caso, y bueno Syaoran no pudo evitar que Eriol y Sakura se encontraran

Eriol feliz de volver a ver a la mujer que estaba destinada a ser la mujer que lo iba a hacer muy feliz de por vida

Eso le habían dicho en el sueño y bueno Sakura se sentía alagada de volver a verlo tan rápido

Así que cuando salieron y ahora con que tienen que entrenar juntos la magia pues ya ninguno se inscribió a clases extras y bueno se encontraron a la salida de la escuela, tenían que planear en donde podían entrenar, sin llamar la atención

Empezaron a caminar rumbo al parque del pingüino cuando Eriol vio a su lado a Sakura y tomando su mano dijo:

- Sakura… sé que es algo precipitado… por que acabamos de llegar a este mundo –Eriol

- Pero tengo ya de conocerte casi un año… año en que los dos sabemos que estamos destinados a ser pareja –Eriol

- Así que en contra de lo que piense Syaoran y de los celos que demuestra, aun sabiendo que ya no son pareja… te quiero pedir que seas mi novia –dijo Eriol

Apareciendo un ramo de flores y dándoselas a Sakura sonrió, flores comunes para él pero que sabía que aquí en la tierra eran muy raras

- Me gustaría mucho… y tienes razón… Syaoran y yo ya no estamos destinados a hacer pareja… si Eriol acepto –Sakura

Acordándose del beso que se dieron ella con Syaoran al llegar y que bueno no sintieron nada, sonriendo muy dulcemente se acercó a Eriol

Eriol se acerca para darle su primer beso a Sakura y así sellar su noviazgo, pero Syaoran se metió en medio de los dos echando chispas, Tomoyo y Gustavo solo sonrieron al ver y escuchar lo que estaba pasando

- ¿ESTAN LOCOS? –grito Syaoran separándolos

- Si el querer besar a mi novia me hace loco… si estoy loco –protesto Eriol jalando a Sakura

- No estamos destinados a ser pareja… déjanos en paz –protesto Sakura

- Pueden ser novios y casarse cuando se les dé la gana… no me importa… pero Aquí no estamos en Ilusión, no puedes aparecer cosas sin que llames la atención de todos –dijo Syaoran

Señalando el ramo que apareció Eriol y sostenía Sakura, gracias a Dios que todos los que iban caminando cerca de ellos iban muy rápido y ni cuenta se dieron del ramo que apareció Eriol

- Es verdad… aquí no pueden aparecer y desaparecer cosas –dijo uno de los llaveros de peluche

En la mañana causo una grata sorpresa para todos los dos grupos en donde iban y algunos alumnos de otros grupos recibir de recuerdo del viaje que hicieron un pequeño llavero con un pequeño muñeco de peluche, para las mujeres se les hizo un detalle muy bonito, pero para algunos hombres se les hizo raro, pero como eran llaveros y todos habían recibido uno parecido para guardar sus llaves, pues no vieron nada malo

- O perdón pensé que estabas celoso –dijo sonriendo Sakura

- Celoso yo… jajá… yo no estoy celoso y mira lo que hago –dijo Syaoran

Jalando a Tomoyo y besándola en la boca

Cosa que sorprendió a todos sobre todo a Syaoran y Tomoyo

Porque empezaron a sentir cosas muy raras los dos

Cómo que les jalaban el estómago, cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo y de repente se empezaron a sentir en las nubes

Eriol, Sakura, Gustavo y todos los peluches se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como se seguían besando

Ese ya no era un beso para demostrar que no estaba celoso

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

De repente empezaron a flotar

Cosa que desde luego no iba a pasar inadvertida para nadie

- Deténgalos –grito uno de los peluches

Y Eriol, Sakura y Gustavo se lanzaron sobre ellos para detenerlos

No habían flotado mucho apenas unos dos o tres centímetros, pero eso los saco del trance en que se encontraban los dos

- ¿Qué paso? –preguntaron Tomoyo y Syaoran

- A eso en Ilusión lo llamamos encontrar a tu pareja ideal –dijo otro peluche

- ¿QQQQQuuuuuééééé? –gritaron los dos

- Yo creo que mejor vamos al departamento de Syaoran y ahí nos explican todo –dijo Gustavo

Eriol aprovecho y le dio un beso rápido a Sakura quien sintió cosquillas y se sonrojo

Así todos llegaron al departamento, nadie hablo en el camino pero todos se sentían raros

- Bueno como pueden ver… ya los cuatro formamos parejas… tú con Tomoyo y yo con Sakura –dijo Eriol

- Pero –dijo Tomoyo

- Esto no puede ser… ¿Cómo que Tomoyo es mi pareja?… yo no soy de Ilusión –dijo Syaoran

- En realidad ahora es de los dos planetas… y si mal no recuerdo le paso lo mismo con la señorita Sakura en Ilusión

- Bueno casi lo mismo… no se conocían, chocaron se quedaron viendo y se besaron y terminaron en una nube

- Lo mismo o casi lo mismo que les acaba de pasar… bueno con la señorita Tomoyo

- Fue lo mismo que le paso en su otra vida con la señorita Sakura…

- Ahora Eriol y Sakura están destinados a ser pareja y bueno usted joven Syaoran está destinado a ser pareja de la señorita Tomoyo –dijo Jazmín soltando un suspiro

- A nadie nos gustó el que no fueran pareja el joven Syaoran con la señorita Sakura… pero es algo que no podemos cambiar –dijo Oscar

- Si… no podemos cambiar –suspiraron varios de los otros peluches

- ¿Y ahora qué sigue? –pregunto Syaoran

- Señorita Tomoyo quiere ser mi novia –Dijo Eriol

- ¿Cómo te atreves? Le acabas de pedir a Sakura que sea tu novia y ahora se lo pides a Tomoyo –dijo Syaoran agarrándolo del cuello

- No… no… no… tu dijiste que qué seguía… pues es pedirle a la señorita Tomoyo que sea tu novia… no yo… yo ya tengo a Sakura –protesto Eriol

- ¿Cómo? –volvió a preguntar Syaoran

- Es el destino –dijo otro peluche

- Si el destino –dijeron varios

- ¿Y si no quiero? –protesto Tomoyo,

Pues se puede decir que ella solo los estaba acompañando, todavía no podía creer que ella tuviera magia

Había intentado hacer varias cosas que los peluches le habían indicado, pero nada resultaba

Así que bueno solo los acompañaba prácticamente para decirles que no contaran con ella para la magia

¿Pero ahora?

Ahora resultaba que se tenía que hacer novia del Joven Syaoran

Solo porque a él se le ocurrió besarla para demostrar que no estaba celoso

Está bien le encanto ese beso y eso de empezar a sentirse en las nubes, bueno era algo que aquí en la tierra solo se puede imaginar, nunca pensó que eso se podía hacer realidad

Está bien, está muy guapo y si desde la primera vez que lo vio le gusto

Aunque como vio cómo su amiga se empezó a pelear con él pues no dijo nada de que le gustaba

Si… últimamente cuando se veían o se tocaban por algún motivo sentía cosas raras, eso no lo podía negar

Pero hacerse novia de él por hacerse novia

No… ella tenía principios y desde luego no iba a permitir que jugaran con ella

Por mucho que quisiera tener un novio y alguien como Syaoran mejor… pero no, no iba a permitir que jueguen con ella y punto

Syaoran se comía con la mirada a Tomoyo

Está bien

Últimamente solo pensaba en Sakura en por que si él quería y Sakura también no podían ser pareja

No era de hacerse novios por hacerse novios, el amor no se puede forzar

Pero fueron un gran matrimonio en su vida anterior

¿Por qué no lo podían ser en esta vida?

Aunque viendo todo lo que estaba pasando, bueno cuando llegaron beso a Sakura dos veces

En una lo cacheteo pero luego coopero y en ninguno de los besos sintió lo que sintió hace un rato cuando beso a Tomoyo

¿Pero qué locura estaba pasando?

Solo beso a Tomoyo por ser la única mujer disponible que estaba en ese momento

Tenía que demostrar que a él no le afectaba en absoluto el que Eriol y Sakura se hicieran novios

Pero nunca se esperó lo que sintió

Fue algo increíble… algo mágico y se sintió que ya no iba a estar solo

No tenía novia, no había querido, no quería ni que jugaran con él, ni jugar él con alguien

Pero lo que acababa de sentir con Tomoyo, nunca se lo imagino sentir, por mucho que quisiera a la chica que fuera a elegir como novia, nunca se imaginó sentir lo que acababa de sentir al besar a Tomoyo

Era una chica linda, se ve que es estudiosa, amable y confiable pues siempre ayuda a Sakura y la verdad… la verdad, nunca pensó en ella más que como la mejor amiga de Sakura

Es una niña de secundaria… secundaria, si ya estaban en tercer año, ya el siguiente entran a la preparatoria… pero el entra en universidad… no tenían nada en común

¿O sí?

Bueno según lo que decían todos los peluches, Eriol y bueno todos en Ilusión, cuando se encontraban con la pareja correcta todo lo tenían en común

Y aunque nunca le llamo la atención Sakura como mujer

"Todavía parece una niña"

Bueno ya no tanto pero en fin, a decir verdad él quería hacerse novio de Sakura por todo lo que les platicaban

Pero solo por eso y la verdad nunca pensó en Tomoyo

Tomoyo, quien lo estaba rechazando a él… a Syaoran Li… rey de Ilusión

Bueno eso no valía aquí en la tierra, pero era un rey… y lo estaba rechazando antes de que él le preguntara algo

¿Estaba loca?

Tomoyo se empezó a sentir incomoda al sentir la mirada de Syaoran

- Me tengo que ir –dijo Tomoyo levantándose

Pero más tardo en levantarse que estar entre los brazos de Syaoran quien empezó de nuevo a besarla y a abrazarla tiernamente

Syaoran estaba decidido, si era el destino que así fuera y Tomoyo no se podía resistir al destino, Tomoyo estaba destinada para él

Y Syaoran haría cumplir el destino

Eriol sonrió, Syaoran no se iba a dar por vencido

- Entonces ¿no quieres ser mi novia? –pregunto Syaoran medio separando la boca del beso para hablar

Tomoyo se sentía tan bien en los brazos de Syaoran que solo dijo

- Siiii mmm –Tomoyo sintiéndose la mujer más hermosa del planeta

- Que bien –dijo Syaoran regresando al beso

Eriol solo sonrió y abrazando a Sakura, la empezó a besar

Beso que tenía esperando casi, casi desde que supo que ella era su pareja, y la abrazo con tanta ternura que también ellos se perdieron en el beso

Gustavo solo los vio, vio como ambas parejas empezaban a flotar y quedarse en el techo, agarro a todos los peluches que se convirtieron de inmediato en llaveros y salió del departamento

¿Qué iba a hacer quedándose ahí?

Salió del edificio cuando de repente vio a su tío

- Tío… ¿Qué haces aquí si hace poco se fueron? –Gustavo sorprendido viendo a su tío y al joven que lo acompañaba

- Gustavo… que bueno es verte… no sé si te acuerdas… él es otro primo que viene del norte… estaba estudiando, pero con esto del terremoto… y el tsunami… su familia… bueno… el caso es que ahora viene a estudiar con ustedes –dijo su tío

- ¿En serio? aquí vas a estar muy bien… tenemos a otro compañero que también está viviendo con nosotros, pero hay dos cuartos, no creo que tengamos problemas subamos –dijo Gustavo

Señalando el camino pero de repente se acordó de lo que estaba pasando en el departamento y se les adelanto

- Permítanme voy a abrir –dijo Gustavo sacando las lleves y corriendo escaleras arriba

Llego al departamento, toco la puerta como desesperado y metió las llaves haciendo bastante ruido y viendo como las visitas se acercaban

Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran y Tomoyo, al oír el ruido solo dejaron de flotar, pero aun de pie en el piso las dos parejas seguían besándose

Gustavo abrió la puerta, su tío llego a la puerta, y el primo también, pero el primo se quedó de piedra al ver a las parejas besándose

- Mamá… papá… tíos ¿qué hacen? –pregunto el primo viéndolos con los ojos como platos

CONTINUARA:

Si ya se, a muchos no les gustan esas parejas, pero así tiene que ser y si les digo que pasa con ellos, pues ya no tiene chiste

Bueno primero pido disculpas por el tiempo que tarde en empezar a escribir este nuevo capítulo, como pueden ver los que han leído mis otras historias, bueno escribí otra historia "el paraíso ante todo" pero cuando termine con el primer capítulo que yo pensé que iba a ser el único, hubo muchas dudas y hace unos días subí el otro capítulo, además de los capítulos que escribí de "El juicio final está más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos" aparte que me operaron, y me costó mucho la recuperación, es más todavía de repente me siento mal, pero bueno

Ahora mis hijos los dos ya son ingenieros, mi hija el 20 de enero y mi hijo el 3 de mayo, en los capítulos anteriores menciono mucho la boda de mi hija, y como deje mucho de escribir, ahora que estuve leyendo para seguir con la historia, les digo el 28 de mayo de 2011 se casa mi hijo o sea casi, casi la semana que entra, bueno de este sábado en ocho… ya mis dos hijos titulados y casados, mi marido se fue a trabajar a zacatecas, viene para la boda, el 24 de mayo es mi cumpleaños, ya 49 casi 50

Además quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguen poniendo mis historias en historias favoritas y me marcan como autor favorito, gracias muchas gracias

Los quiero muchos, besos a Dios y a todos por que acuérdense todos merecemos ser amados por el simple hecho de existir

18 de mayo de 2011, 9:12 de la noche término con este capitulo

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 15 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	7. Chapter 7

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN 2

CAPITULO 7

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

Llego al departamento, toco la puerta como desesperado y metió las llaves haciendo bastante ruido y viendo como las visitas se acercaban

Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran y Tomoyo, al oír el ruido solo dejaron de flotar, pero aun de pie en el piso las dos parejas seguían besándose

Gustavo abrió la puerta, su tío llego a la puerta y el primo también, pero el primo se quedó de piedra al ver a las parejas besándose

- Mamá… papá… tíos ¿qué hacen? –pregunto el primo viéndolos con los ojos como platos

Los 4 terminaron el beso y voltearon a ver la puerta

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Quién era ese joven?

¿Qué les había dicho?

- ¡Papá! –dijo Syaoran al ver a su papá

- Hijo disculpa la interrupción pero te traigo a un nuevo compañero para estudiar… es tu primo y viene de la zona del desastre –Papá de Syaoran

- ¿Cual desastre? –pregunto Syaoran

- Hace algunos meses hubo un terremoto de 9 grados y después hubo un tsunami… destruyó pueblos completos, no se los habíamos dicho porque acaban de llegar… fue algo horrible –dijo Tomoyo

- Papá te presento… ella es Tomoyo Daidoji, mi novia –dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa

- ¿Tu novia? ¿Y ella quién es? –preguntó el joven señalando a Sakura

- Ella es mi vecina y fue mi compañera de viaje… y él es Eriol Jiraguisawa su novio y es un amigo que también va a vivir con nosotros, también acaba de llegar –dijo Syaoran viendo al joven

- No puede ser –dijo el joven

- ¿Por qué no? –pregunto Sakura

- ¿Cuántos años tienen? –volvió a preguntar el joven

- Acabamos de cumplir ella 15 y yo 18 ¿Por qué? –pregunto Syaoran

- Tienen la edad en la que se casaron mis papás –contesto el joven sorprendido

- Hijo… es muy doloroso reconocer que tus padres ya no están entre nosotros, pero Syaoran es tu primo… son de la misma edad… y ustedes parecen gemelos… ellos ni de broma podrían ser tus padres –dijo el papá de Syaoran

- Mmm si tío… tienes razón… soy Santiago Li… y vengo a estudiar con ustedes… por los problemas que ya mencionaron –dijo haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza

- Bien venido, yo soy Syaoran Li… bueno me imagino que eso ya lo sabes… él es Gustavo ya lo conoces y como ya dije, Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol –dijo Syaoran

- Mucho gusto… pero nos tenemos que ir –dijo Sakura sintiéndose rara de cómo la observaba ese joven

- Las acompaño –se ofreció Eriol

- Esta bien mientras le muestro a Santiago en donde se va a quedar –dijo Syaoran también sintiéndose extraño

Así las chicas salieron, seguidas de Eriol, Gustavo les dio todos los llaveros que tenía en las manos a las chicas y salieron

Syaoran se quedó platicando con su papá

A decir verdad Gustavo parecía acordarse perfectamente de ese primo Santiago

Pero por más que él trataba de acordarse de él no podía, y

¿Ni modo de olvidarte de un primo que parece ser tú autentico gemelo?

Sakura llego a su casa junto con Eriol y Tomoyo y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando su casa la encontró invadida literalmente por una chica idéntica a ella, su papá cargaba una niña pequeña como de 3 años y su mamá un bebé como de 6 meses

- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? –pregunto Sakura con duda

- Hija que bueno que llegas temprano, con tanta cosa que pasamos por la emoción de que regresaban, se me había olvidado decirte que la familia iba a crecer –dijo su mamá con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Crecer? –pregunto Sakura

- O disculpa hija… no te habíamos dicho… por lo del terremoto y el tsunami… hubo muchos problemas, muchas personas murieron y muchas desaparecieron y muchas familias quedaron separadas –dijo la mamá de Sakura triste

- Ellos vienen del norte de Tokio, sus padres… bueno no aparecen y mientras aparecen nosotros nos vamos a encargar de ellos, es injusto para unos pequeños como ellos estar solos en este mundo –dijo su papá

En eso el bebé se le queda viendo a Sakura y literalmente se le lanzo a los brazos, Sakura solo lo alcanzo a agarrar pues sentía que se le caía, pero le dio tanta ternura el bebé que lo apretó muy fuerte

- Es hermoso –dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa abrazando fuertemente al bebé y dándole un beso

- Y tú también princesa –dijo Sakura agarrando la mano de la niña y también dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Es idéntica a ti cuando tenías su edad… solo porque sé que es imposible… pero yo diría que eres tú –dijo su papá

- Bueno si a similitudes vamos, tu prima es también idéntica a ti ahora mismo –dijo su mamá

- Al fin familia –dijo Tomoyo

- Es verdad… somos iguales –sonrió Sakura

- Hola… me llamo Rocío mucho gusto volver a verte –dijo Rocío

- ¿Volver a verme? –pregunto sorprendida Sakura

- Hija vinieron a vernos sus papás y ella hace cuatro años para tu cumpleaños… claro que para ese entonces, estos bebés no estaban en proyecto… desde luego ¿no te acuerdas?… claro que eras más chica… lo que si recuerdo es que no sé porque pero nadie llevábamos cámara, fuimos al parque de diversiones y como sus cumpleaños solo son por diferencia de días, pues les festejamos sus cumpleaños a las dos –dijo su mamá

- Mi cumpleaños fue el sábado –dijo Sakura

- El mío es mañana –dijo Rocío

- Perfecto así te podemos dar una fiesta de cumpleaños junto con una fiesta de bienvenida –dijo feliz su mamá

- Ustedes también están invitados… Tomoyo… y –dijo su papá

- O perdón papá… mamá… les presento, él es Eriol Jiraguisawa, viene de intercambio, llego ayer, lo conocí ahora que estuve de vieja y nos acabamos de hacer novios –dijo Sakura con una encantadora sonrisa

- ¿CCCCÓÓÓÓMMMMOOOOO? –fue el grito de Rocío

- ¿Perdón? –fue la pregunta de Sakura y todos se le quedaron viendo a Rocío

La verdad Sakura esperaba el reclamo de su papá… pero de ella desde luego que no, la verdad ni la recordaba

Si recordaba que cuando cumplió 11 años la llevaron al parque de diversiones y fueron muchos compañeros de la escuela y también algunos de sus primos y de sus tíos

Y si efectivamente quien sabe que paso pero nadie llevaba cámara fotográficas, cosa curiosa, pero recordaba que ella fue la única que cumplió años, a la única que le llevaron pastel o solo pensaba en ella y ¿en verdad eran dos las cumpleañeras?

- ¿Qué no son ellos novios? –dijo Rocío tratando de calmarse y de distraerlos

- No… tengo casi un año de conocer a Sakura, sé que es la persona indicada para mi… por eso le pedí que fuera mi novia… y bueno a la señorita Daidoji, creo que solo tengo dos días de conocerla… ¿o uno? –dijo Eriol

- Se puede decir que uno, y si mañana estaré aquí –sonrío Tomoyo a los papás de Sakura

- También lo esperamos aquí joven –dijo el papá de Sakura

- Muchas gracias –dijo Eriol

- ¿A qué hora? –pregunto Tomoyo

- A las 5 de la tarde está bien –dijo la mamá de Sakura

- En ese caso me retiro veo que tienen muchas cosas que hacer –dijo Tomoyo viendo muchas cajas en la sala

- Hay si… hay que acomodar la recamara para los bebés y también la que va a ser de Rocío

- ¿Los puedo ayudar? –dijo Eriol

- Desde luego joven… hay que menear muebles… una mano nos ayudaría mucho, desde luego hay que cargar cajas y las mujeres –dijo el papá de Sakura

- Como te atreves papá, nosotras también podemos cargar –grito Sakura

- Hija hay cosas que es mejor dejárselas a los hombres –dijo su mamá

- Bueno me despido –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo y Sakura le entrego los llaveros que ella llevaba

Tomoyo salió de casa de Sakura y se encamino a su casa

- Qué raro que llegaran "invitados a las dos casas" –dijo uno de los peluches ahora en forma de llavero

- Si muy raro –dijo otro de los peluches

- Bueno… el problema fue muy grande… se puede decir que todo la zona del norte de Tokio, muchos pueblos y pequeñas ciudades fueron devastadas… no me extraña que en pocos días también llegue alguien a mi casa, se han movido muchas personas a estas zonas del país –dijo Tomoyo

- Bueno… en vista que ya no pudimos entrenar con nadie… quedas tú –dijo otro llavero

- Pero yo no puedo, por más cosas que he intentado, simplemente no puedo –dijo triste Tomoyo

- No te preocupes ahora nos tienes a Todos para ayudarte –dijo otro peluche

Tomoyo solo soltó un suspiro, lo tendría que seguir intentando

Mientras con Syaoran

- Mira… vamos a acomodarnos de la siguiente forma… Eriol que se duerma con migo en esta recamara y tú te quedas con Gustavo en esta otra recamara –dijo Syaoran

Por muy parecidos que fueran, no le inspiraba confianza… aunque sentía algo raro… como si debiera cuidar de él, protegerlo

- Está bien primo… empecemos a cambiar las cosas –dijo Gustavo

- Bueno hijo… los dejo, porque voy a llegar muy tarde a la casa… no sé si puedan ir este fin de semana –dijo el papá de Syaoran

- No se… nos tenemos que adaptar primero después les aviso que vamos a hacer –dijo Syaoran

Y así se pusieron a cambiar las cosas de Gustavo y Eriol de recamaras

En casa de Sakura comenzaron con el cuarto de invitados, ahora se iba a convertir en el cuarto de los bebes

En el desván que casi no tenían nada, lo iban a convertir en el cuarto de Roció

Tenían que subir todas las cosas del cuarto de invitados al desván

Y luego todas las cosas que había en medio de la sala al cuarto de los bebés

Todos empezaron a hacer los cambios como si nada bueno Sakura y sus papás

Habían puesto un corral en donde metieron a los niños para que no les fuera a pasar algo mientras hacían todos los movimientos de los muebles

Les pusieron juguetes y la nena se puso en su papel de cuidar al bebé, como le habían dicho

Empezaron a cambiar los muebles del cuarto de invitados, los muebles grandes como la cama y el ropero lo cargaron entre el papá de Sakura y Eriol

Que tan difícil puede ser cargado algo

Pero Eriol a pesar que muchas veces había cambiado muebles, fue una experiencia rara

En primer lugar, pesaban más de lo que él estaba acostumbrado

En segundo… la casa no se ampliaba conforme iban metiendo muebles

Le costaba trabajo menearse en la escalera

Y bueno cómo Sakura y Syaoran les habían dicho… no pueden usar magia, porque con magia las cosas las habrían cambiado en un santiamén

Entre todo el movimiento de cosas y cajas, bueno no faltan los pequeños golpes o los machucones

Cuando Rocío se machuco la mano jalando una caja la cual se cayó y el peso le cayó en toda la mano, no podía creer lo que sentía… es más no sabía que sentía, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y empezó a sentir la mano palpitándole

¿Qué estaba pasándole?

Desde luego que Nadeshiko y Sakura le fueron a ayudar de inmediato a quitarle la caja y ver como estaba

Eriol iba entrando y vio como tenía la mano roja y se empezaba a hinchar

- ¿Qué le paso? –pregunto Eriol sorprendido viendo la mano cómo se iba inflamando

- Se le cayó una caja… no es nada serio, con un poco de hielo se le desinflama –dijo Nadeshiko abrazando a Rocío para calmarla

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi mano? ¿Qué es lo que siento? ¿Por qué me salen lágrimas? –decía Rocío sorprendida

- No te preocupes… se te está hinchando por que la caja esta pesada y te golpeaste y bueno te está doliendo, por eso te salen las lágrimas, es una reacción lógica del cuerpo… te duele, se te hincha y lloras, bueno en el caso de las mujeres… los hombres son muy sangrones y aunque les duela mucho no lloran –dijo Nadeshiko viendo a su marido quien solo sonrió por el comentario

- Los hombres no lloran –dijo Fujitaka

- Ven vamos a la cocina, sirve que vemos que están haciendo los niños porque no los oigo hacer ruido y si no hacen ruido hay que ver que travesura están haciendo –dijo Nadeshiko

Bajaron y vieron que los niños se habían quedado dormidos abrazados, se veían tan tiernos, Rocío solo los contemplo

¿Qué tenían que hacer para romper el hechizo que hicieron mal?

Nadeshiko la llevo a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, saco algunos hielos los puso en un trapo y los puso encima de la mano

El cambio que sintió en la mano la hizo saltar, Nadeshiko sonrío dulcemente

- Tienes la mano caliente por el dolor y que se te está hinchando, pero no te preocupes, el hielo te ayuda a calmar tanto el dolor como el calor que está produciendo la hinchazón, en un rato más veras como se empieza a desinflamar –dijo Nadeshiko

- Nunca había sentido esto –dijo Rocío

- Pues has tenido suerte, porque los golpes son muy comunes y causan dolor… aunque depende del golpe es el dolor… los más comunes te duelen un instante pero rápido desaparece a esos me imagino que uno se acostumbra desde niños… aunque claro la ventaja de los niños es que todos lloran… ves ya no esta tan roja tu mano –dijo Nadeshiko quitando el trapo con los hielos y mostrándole la mano

Rocío estaba sorprendida, a decir verdad la mano se le estaba desinflamando… ya no la sentía caliente, pero todavía sentía algo raro y ahora de qué color se le estaba poniendo

- ¿Azul? –dijo Rocío viendo su mano

- No te apures… una es por el frio del hielo, pero como se ve más bien se te va a poner morado por el moretón que te va a salir –dijo Nadeshiko mirándole la mano

- ¿Moretón? –pregunto sorprendida Rocío

- Si… normalmente cuando el golpe es muy fuerte te sale un moretón, y es por la sangre que se muele por el golpe… hay veces que hay que ir hasta los doctores por alguna fractura pero no te preocupes este no es para tanto… en unos días estarás como nueva –sonrío Nadeshiko

Rocío ya no dijo nada

¿Estaban en el lugar correcto?

¿No se habían equivocado de lugar?

Bueno sus abuelos si eran los mismos

Tal vez era otro árbol en el que tenían que entrar

¿Por qué su mamá era novia de su tío Eriol?

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

- Sakura bájame una venda del botiquín, pomada y una pastilla para el dolor –dijo Nadeshiko

- Voy –contesto Sakura yendo a donde tenían el botiquín

- ¿Me ayudas a bajarlo Eriol? –dijo Sakura pues el botiquín estaba en lo alto del closet de sus papás

- Voy –contesto Eriol yendo a donde estaba Sakura

- Es ese –Sakura señalo una caja

Eriol bajo la caja, Sakura la abrió y vio dentro de ella, saco lo que su mamá le había pedido y la iba a cerrar cuando Eriol pregunto

- ¿Qué es todo eso? –Eriol

- Medicinas y cosas que se necesita tener en una casa en caso de emergencia –dijo Sakura

- ¿En caso de emergencia? –pregunto Eriol

- Bueno ya que estas en mi mundo… aquí no existen las energías que hay en tu planeta, aquí nos lastimamos como le pasó a Rocío, podemos despertar con dolor de cabeza, nos enfermamos y un sinfín de cosas más para las cuales existen medicinas y bueno ahora vamos a curar a Rocío ¿quieres ver? –dijo Sakura

- Pues si –dijo Eriol agarrándose del brazo y el hombro se sentía raro

Sakura le llevo las cosas a su mamá y Nadeshiko procedió a ponerle la pomada a Rocío y después vendarle la mano y luego saco una pastilla de un frasco y le dio un vaso de agua y le dijo:

- Tomate la pastilla –dijo Nadeshiko

Rocío no sabía cómo, solo veía la pastilla en la palma de su mano y el vaso de agua, aunque tampoco dijo nada Eriol tampoco sabía qué hacer con la pastilla

Sakura de repente checo el problema de Rocío y dijo:

- A lo mejor está muy grande para ti –Sakura tomo la pastilla y la partió

- Mira te la pones sobre la lengua y tomas agua y el agua te ayuda a pasarte la pastilla

Nadeshiko vio extraña las indicaciones de Sakura, pero Sakura sentía que tenía que ayudarla

Rocío hizo lo que Sakura le dijo tomo los dos pedazos de la pastilla y tomo agua y si se pasaron las pastillas

- En un rato más ya no te va a doler la mano… pero por el momento ya no puedes cargar cosas pesadas hay que cuidarte para que pronto tengas la mano como nueva –sonrió Sakura

- Ya me dejaron acá solo –protesto el papá de Sakura

- Vamos –contestaron Sakura y Nadeshiko

Los cuartos quedaron hermosos, en el de los niños había una cuna y una camita con barandal, un mueble para la ropa de los niños, un cambiador para el bebé, y bueno muchos juguetes además de sillas grandes dos mecedoras y una mesa pequeña con cuatro sillas pequeñas para los niños

En el desván quedaron muy bien todos los muebles para el nuevo cuarto de Rocío

Desde luego que Sakura le enseño su recamara a Eriol y le dijo

- Aquí en la tierra no es como en Ilusión que los cuartos crecen conforme entra la gente en ellos –dijo Sakura

- Ya me di cuenta… para maniobrar para subir los muebles nos costó trabajo… y si por más que empujaba la pared esta nunca se meneo, además… me siento raro… no me lastime como Rocío… así se dice ¿no? no sé qué siento en todo el cuerpo pero me siento extraño –dijo Eriol estirando los brazos y meneando el cuerpo para estirarse

- Estás cansado y te duele el cuerpo –sonrió Sakura

- ¿Me duele el cuerpo? ¿Así se siente el dolor? –dijo Eriol sorprendido

- Si… acuérdate que aquí en la Tierra es diferente que Ilusión y bueno muchas cosas te van a causar dolor… después te vas a acostumbrar –sonrío Sakura

- Ya está la cena –dijo la mamá de Sakura

- Te quedas a cenar –le sonrío Sakura

- Con una sonrisa así de mi novia quien se puede negar –dijo Eriol dándole un beso a Sakura aunque rápido pues estaban sus papás

Rocío solo los vio de lejos

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Después de la cena

- Bueno creo que ya se está haciendo tarde… me tengo que ir… pero –Eriol se quedó viendo a la calle viendo que ya estaba oscura

- No te preocupes… te acompaño –dijo Sakura

- Pero si él te trajo –protesto su papá

- Si papá pero fue de día cuando me trajo, ya es noche y el acaba de llegar a la ciudad, no la conoce y se puede perder –dijo Sakura

- En ese caso voy con ustedes –dijo su papá

- No te preocupes papá, de regreso me pueden traer Syaoran o Gustavo, no están muy lejos –dijo Sakura

- Esta bien pero no te tardes –dijo su papá

- Y gracias por ayudarnos a arreglar las recamaras nos ayudaste muchísimo –dijo su mamá

- Ha por cierto… tomate tú también una pastilla –dijo Sakura entregándole una pastilla también a Eriol

- ¿Por qué? –dijo Eriol

- Estas adolorido… y llévate otra por si mañana te duele todo el cuerpo –dijo entregándole una bolsita con una pastilla

Eriol no protesto era el mundo de ella y desde luego que ella sabía cómo reaccionaban los cuerpos en este mundo… eso sí, a la primera oportunidad que tuviera se regresaría con ella a Ilusión

CONTINUARA:

Espero les guste este otro capítulo y no se enojen por las parejas, si no quieren ver cómo se desarrolla la historia y quieren un "Y Sakura y Syaoran vivieron felices para siempre" entonces para que leen historias, si leen tienen que ver todo los que les pasa a los personajes y como llegan al final. O sea lo que pasa para llegar al "y vivieron felices para siempre", además que acuérdense no siempre quedan las parejas como deseamos

Les agradezco de todo corazón el que sigan poniendo mis historias en sus historias favoritas, sobre todo me gusta ver que ponen "El secreto de esperanza y la Unión de poderes" en sus historias favoritas, pues esas dos historias fueron mis primeras historias, pero lo que más me sorprende es que son todas las historias, ya casi tengo 10 años escribiendo, y ya tengo más de 25 historias y también agradezco a todos los que me han puesto como una de sus autoras favoritas

Espero no tardar mucho con el otro capitulo

Besos a Dios y a todos, los quiero mucho

Jueves, 16 de junio de 2011 son las 12:06 del medio día

Voy a tratar de subir la historia de una vez

Besos a todos

Revisada 15 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	8. Chapter 8

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN 2

CAPITULO 8

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

Mientras regresaban al departamento de Syaoran

- Hay muchas cosas que te van a ser extrañas para ti –dijo Sakura

- Ni te imaginas… por ejemplo, todos estos vehículos… ¿Cómo se mueven?, los veo quietos, veo que se sube la gente luego hacen un ruido extraño, y veo que la gente hace cosas extrañas –dijo Eriol

- Los manejan… cuando a mí me dijo Syaoran que manejara el auto para ver que tanto sabia de conducir… bueno nunca me imaginé poder hacerlo, pero es que haya los autos se manejan solos… yo he manejado el auto de mi papá… me ha ido enseñando poco a poco, por la edad claro, aquí tienes que tener 18 años para manejar… pero bueno algunos papás nos van enseñando para que le perdamos el miedo… si no frenas a tiempo le puedes pegar a un carro, o peor aún a una persona –dijo Sakura

- ¿A una persona?... ¿y qué le pasa a esa persona? –dijo alarmado Eriol

- Bueno por lo general hay que llevarlo a un hospital… para ver si no tiene daños, ya sea de los que podemos ver o daños internos –dijo Sakura

- ¿Cómo? –dijo Eriol

- Bueno alguna fractura, alguna hemorragia, puedes quedarte inconsciente, y parecer que solo estas dormido, pero tener muchos golpes internos, esos son los más peligrosos –dijo Sakura

- ¿Y las energías?... ¿Qué hacen las energías? –Eriol sorprendido

- Aquí no existen esas energías, por eso nos sorprendió mucho cuando las vimos… aquí te duele todo, y si hacen algo malo, bueno existe la policía para protegernos –Sakura

- ¿La policía? –Eriol

- Si… mira ese señor que ves ahí es un policía, se les reconoce por el uniforme, casi todos usan uniformes parecidos –dijo Sakura

- ¿Cómo que parecidos? –Eriol

- Si, según su especialidad, son los uniformes que usan –dijo Sakura

- Bueno con el tiempo me tengo que ir acostumbrando a todas las cosas raras que hay en este mundo –dijo Eriol

- Nosotros nos tuvimos que acostumbrar y nadie nos explicó nada, prácticamente hasta que nos encontraste, pero todo lo fuimos descubriendo solos –dijo Sakura

- ¿Es una amenaza de las cosas que tengo que ver? –dijo Eriol

- Más bien para que estés preparado –sonrió Sakura

- Bueno ya llegamos… pero ahora quien te va a regresar –dijo Eriol

- No te preocupes, Syaoran me puede regresar –dijo Sakura

- Mmm no me gusta que estés con él –dijo Eriol

- Pero ya resolvimos el problema… él se hizo novio de Tomoyo, ya no tiene por qué celarte –sonrió Sakura

- Pero y ¿si aun así te quiere conquistar? –Eriol

- Ya eres mi novio y eso no lo vas a poder cambiar –sonrió Sakura

Ya estaban fuera del departamento de Syaoran, y bueno se abrazaron y empezaron a besar, pero más tardaron en empezar en lo que Syaoran abrió la puerta para verlos con ojos furiosos.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? –dijo Syaoran muy molesto

- ¿Despidiéndonos? –contesto Sakura

- Les voy a agradecer que hagan eso cuando yo no esté –dijo Syaoran

- Bueno hace un momento que llegamos tu no estabas… y por otro lado ya sabes que Sakura ya no es tu pareja… ahora es mía… ya encontraste a tu pareja… si mal no recuerdo Tomoyo es la persona indicada para ti –Eriol

- Tienen pocas horas de ser novios… pero ella es la indicada para ti… así es que deja de tener celos… ya lo sabes, Sakura y tú no están destinados a ser pareja en esta vida –Eriol

- Fueron un gran matrimonio en su vida pasada… pero eso termino… algo va a pasar por lo que decidieron venir a la tierra, y corrían el riesgo de perder ese amor tan especial que tenían –Eriol

- Y así fue… se perdió… es más para que te convenzas bien… dale un beso –dijo Eriol poniendo a Sakura enfrente de Syaoran

Sakura y Syaoran solo se quedaron viendo sin hacer ningún movimiento

- Bésala –Grito Eriol

Ellos solo veían el suelo

- Si la besas y sientes lo que sentiste con Tomoyo hace un rato… los dejo en paz –dijo Eriol molesto

Ninguno de los dos se movía

- ¿Qué esperan? Me enoja mucho verte en todos lados Syaoran… que no me dejes estar con ella –Eriol

- Ella es el amor de mi vida… en mi vida pasada no me case, nunca encontré a esa mujer especial para mi… ya lo sabes –Eriol

- Pero ahora descubrimos que Sakura es la mujer destinada a ser la mujer de mi vida –Eriol

- Todos los sabemos… en Ilusión todos lo sabemos... bésense para que te convenzas –decía Eriol desesperado

- No te enojes Eriol –dijo Sakura poniéndose al lado de Eriol

- Y respecto al beso… ya lo intente –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto Eriol

- Tanto en Ilusión, cómo cuando llegamos a la Tierra, tienes razón… ya no es mi pareja… lo que sentí al besar a Tomoyo, no lo sentí al besar a Sakura –termino de decir Syaoran muy bajito

- Y ¿entonces? –dijo Eriol entre molesto y sorprendido

- No tengo idea porque siento celos… unos celos espantosos… no puedo creer que Sakura siendo una chica encantadora, no siento algo especial por ella, o ella por mí, diciéndonos todos en Ilusión que fuimos una gran pareja… y que nuestro hijo todavía está vivo –decía Syaoran

- ¿Tienen un hijo? –pregunto Santiago a Gustavo

Pues como estaban todos en la sala viendo televisión y bueno el departamento es chiquito y les llamo la atención ver a Syaoran que estaba viendo el programa muy interesado y de repente levantarse y abrir la puerta

Pues estaban escuchando todo lo que decían

- ¿Cómo crees? Para eso se necesita primero… bueno tú me entiendes "casarse" –dijo Gustavo

Sin saber que responder pues él ya conocía al hijo, que más bien podía ser el padre de cualquiera de ellos

- Muestra de ese amor –continúo Syaoran

Sin poderse explicar el porque estaba celoso o sus sentimientos

Bastante confundido estaba con lo que sentía, y la verdad se sorprendió al sentir lo que sintió al besar a Tomoyo

Varias veces beso a Sakura al despertar en Ilusión, por el amor de Dios, se desmayaban abrazados y nadie los podía separar

Pero de ese amor que todos hablaban, no quedaba ni rastró, aunque a nadie les gustara eso, eso era una realidad

- ¿Me puedes llevar a casa? –dijo Sakura para terminar con la discusión

- ¿Qué no te fue a llevar él a casa? –dijo molesto Syaoran

- Bueno si… pero nos ayudó a arreglar la casa… por el problema que hubo por el temblor y el tsunami… bueno… la familia creció –Sakura

- Tenemos un bebé, una niña pequeña y una chica de mi misma edad –Sakura

- Parecería que somos gemelas… así como tu primo y tú… parecen gemelos –Sakura

- Que casualidad que los dos o bueno todos hayan llegado por el mismo problema y al mismo tiempo –dijo Sakura pensativa

- En realidad que tristeza, fue algo muy feo, fácil más de un millón de personas perdieron todo con el tsunami –dijo Gustavo

- Y bueno como no conoce de noche la ciudad Eriol por que acaba de llegar, pues lo traje, le dije a mi papá que tu o tu primo me acompañarían de regreso, no es muy lejos, pero ya nos tardamos –dijo Sakura

- Ahora regreso –dijo Syaoran tomando unas llaves

- Adiós –se despidió rápido Sakura haciendo señas con la mano a todos

- Por cierto Eriol, cambiamos tus cosas a mi recamara, te vas a quedar con migo –dijo Syaoran cerrando la puerta

- ¿Cómo? –dijo Eriol

- Santiago y yo nos vamos a quedar en esta recamara y tú te vas a quedar con Syaoran –dijo Gustavo

- ¿Estaré seguro durmiendo con él? –dijo Eriol

- Claro que vas a estar seguro, ¿Qué esperas? –dijo Gustavo

- Que me haga algo mientras duerma porque Sakura es la mujer que me va a hacer inmensamente feliz y ya Syaoran no tiene esperanza –dijo Eriol

Sorprendido por la noticia de cambio de recamara

Santiago no sabía que pensar, lo veía pero no lo creía

¿Cómo que sus papás o sea Sakura y Syaoran ya no estaban destinados a ser pareja?

Si sus papás eran el ejemplo de mejor matrimonio que existiera en su mundo

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Si era el mundo correcto?

¿No se habrían equivocado de planeta?

Se parecían a sus papás, pero si ya tenían la edad en la que se casaron

¿No deberían ser novios?

Bueno si eran novios, pero de las parejas equivocadas

¿Qué habían hecho mal?

¿Tan mal estaban en sus hechizos?

¿Y ahora como iban a arreglar todo?

Empezando

¿Por qué les había salido mal el hechizo?

Y no lo podían romper y

¿En dónde estaban en realidad?

Durante el camino no dijeron nada

Syaoran estaba muy serio y enojado consigo mismo

Sakura no quería agregar nada a una discusión o problema que ya sabían no tenía solución o más bien ya sabían que no tenían un futuro juntos

Llegando a casa de Sakura, ella abrió la puerta

- Muchas gracias por traerme –dijo Sakura

Pero cual fue la sorpresa para Syaoran cuando vio una pequeña niña que salía para saludarlo

- Hola… te acuerdas de mi… nos conocimos en Ilusión… tú me estabas cuidando… pero luego no sé qué paso… ya no te volví a ver pero que bueno es volver a verte –dijo la pequeña Sakura

- ¿Sakura? –dijo Syaoran

Recordando perfectamente a la niña que se había convertido Sakura cuando estaba en Ilusión

¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Si… se llama Sakura igual que yo –dijo Sakura desconcertada

- Es igualita a mi hija a su edad… si no fuera imposible yo diría que es ella –dijo sonriendo el papá de Sakura

- Tiempo –dijo Syaoran

Y todos quedaron congelados en el tiempo, el papá de Sakura, su mamá y también Rocío al igual que las personas que caminaban en la calle, todos, a excepción de Sakura y Syaoran, pero tampoco el bebé y la niña se congelaron en el tiempo

- ¿Qué está pasando? –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Por qué detuviste el tiempo? –grito Sakura

- Sakura eres tu –dijo Syaoran señalando a la niña

- No soy yo… es una prima que quedo sola por culpa del tsunami junto con mi prima y su hermanito –dijo Sakura señalando al bebé y a Rocío

- ¿Segura que es tu prima?, ¿te acuerdas de ella?, ¿sabes cuándo nació? –dijo Syaoran

- Bueno… mañana es su cumpleaños… y lo sé porque nos lo dijo, pero me dijo mi mamá que hace 4 años festejaron nuestros cumpleaños en el parque de diversiones… yo me acuerdo de ese día muy bien… pero no la recuerdo a ella –dijo Sakura tímidamente

- Con Santiago me pasa lo mismo… mi papá y mi primo parecen conocerlo muy bien, pero yo no lo recuerdo… algo está mal… por muy mala memorias que tengamos es imposible olvidarte de alguien que es tu vivo retrato… tú de tu supuesta prima y yo de mi supuesto primo –dijo Syaoran entrando en la casa

En eso se le queda viendo al bebé, el bebé extiende los brazos para que lo carguen, pero Syaoran solo lo observa, Sakura llega y lo carga

- ¿Verdad que es adorable? –dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

Jalando con una mano a la niña y con el otro brazo cargando al bebé

- Sakura… no te espantes… te voy a decir una cosa... somos nosotros –dijo Syaoran viendo al bebé

- ¿QQQQQuuuuuéééé? –grito Sakura haciéndose para atrás y casi tirando al niño

Syaoran alcanzo a sostener al bebé y se voltio a ver como estaba Sakura, quien también había soltado a la niña, no se había caído pero no comprendía que estaba pasando

- ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que si estoy bien? ¿Estás diciendo que estos niños podemos ser nosotros? ¿cómo crees que voy a estar bien? –dijo enojada Sakura

- Sakura cálmate… no estoy diciendo que estos niños podemos ser nosotros… escucha bien… estoy diciendo que estos niños somos nosotros –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Pero cómo? Eso no puede ser –dijo asustada Sakura

- Mira… esta niña fue en la que te convertí cuando estábamos en Ilusión –dijo Syaoran

- No que fue en un bebé –protesto Sakura

- Bueno al principio fuiste un bebé… una bebé muy bonita, pero luego alguien me dio tantita agua de los manantiales de la juventud y la vejes, te bañamos con esa agua y creciste a esta edad –dijo señalando a la niña

- ¿Ella? –dijo Sakura

- Si… de eso hace un año… pero nunca me voy a olvidar de tu aspecto aunque haya pasado muchos años, eres una niña muy bonita –dijo Syaoran

- Gracias –dijeron la niña y Sakura al mismo tiempo Syaoran solo sonrió

- Pero ¿Cómo sabes que somos nosotros? –protesto Sakura

- Fácil… nosotros o más bien nadie se puede hechizar a sí mismo, y yo no te quise hechizar a ti –Syaoran

- Y sin embargo ninguno de los cuatro nos hechizamos… o sea si hechice a tu prima y a tus papás, y bueno a todo el mundo… pero ninguno de nosotros 4 nos hechizamos –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué? porque somos nosotros mismos –termino Syaoran

- ¿Entonces quién es ella? –dijo Sakura señalando a su supuesta prima

- No lo sé, pero me imagino que ellos si se conocen, digo mi supuesto primo con ella, pero no sé qué están buscando o que están haciendo… solo puedo sugerir que los observemos –dijo Syaoran

- ¿pero por qué somos bebés? –Pregunto Sakura

- No lo sé, quizás por eso vinieron –dijo Syaoran

- Creo que tienes razón –contesto Sakura regresando al bebé al corral

- Bueno yo estaba afuera y tú en la puerta… la niña o sea tú estaba a un lado mío -dijo Syaoran

- Si –contesto Sakura

- A ver amor lindo, no vayas a decir nada que sabemos que somos nosotros, sobre todo a tu ¿hermana? –dijo Syaoran

- Si… dice que es nuestra hermana… pero no lo es –dijo Sakurita

- Bueno eso ya lo sabemos nosotros, pero ellos no lo saben y queremos que no lo sepan, ¿estás de acuerdo? Sakurita –dijo Syaoran

- Si –sonrió la niña

- Tiempo –dijo de nuevo Syaoran y todo volvió a la normalidad

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Continuara:

Aquí está otro capítulo, espero sus comentarios

Los quiero mucho a todos, besos a Dios y a todos por el simple hecho de existir

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Lunes, 20 de junio de 2011

11:48 del medio día

Revisada 16 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	9. Chapter 9

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN 2

CAPITULO 9

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

Al otro día fueron las inscripciones de Rocío y de Santiago, que por "coincidencia" quedaron en los grupos de nuestros amigos, se puede decir el único que iba en otro grupo era Gustavo

Las chicas en la secundaria y los jóvenes en la preparatoria

Gustavo no sabía tampoco que pasaba, si se acordaba de este primo, de varias veces que se encontraron en reuniones familiares, para él era su primo de toda la vida, aunque notaba algo raro

Y fue que pregunto por el hijo de Sakura con Syaoran, pero no se sorprendió de nada de lo que dijeron de Ilusión

Ni de lo que estaban discutiendo que era que ahora Sakura y Syaoran ya no eran pareja

Santiago no vio nada raro en oír que Eriol y Sakura eran pareja y que todos en Ilusión sabían de eso

¿Por qué pregunto por el hijo de Sakura y Syaoran?

Y no pregunto ¿qué era eso de Ilusión?

O ¿Por qué? decían eso de las parejas si aquí en la tierra nadie sabe ¿quién es la persona ideal para uno?

O sea él había sabido de la existencia de Ilusión por que tanto Sakura como Syaoran habían hecho magia delante de él y Tomoyo por accidente

Y bueno los habían llevado allá y aun viéndolo y viendo todo lo extraño que era para ellos "Santiago y Tomoyo" no podían creer en la existencia de este nuevo planeta y la facilidad para pasar de un mundo a otro

Y eso de que existiera la magia y que ellos también tuvieran poderes mágicos era una locura

Pero todo entraba dentro de lo normal por así decirlo, dentro de todo lo que acababan de descubrir, al fin de cuentas ya vivimos en el siglo 21 y podemos estar abiertos a nuevas ideas

Pero que de toda la discusión solo preguntara por el hijo de ellos, ¿Eso era algo muy raro?

Cuando regreso Syaoran, ya todos estaban preparándose para acostarse, Syaoran se sentía tan raro y tan agotado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo que prácticamente entro al departamento y dijo que se iba a acostar

Todos cenaron algo y se fueron a dormir, prácticamente sin decir nada, porque todos veían que Syaoran estaba pensando en algo

Que desde luego no quería compartir con nadie porque no dijo nada

Prácticamente solo saco un yogurt bebible de refrigerador lo abrió se lo tomo rapidísimo, aventó el envase vacío a la basura y se fue a su recamara

- ¿Estas bien? –Eriol

Quiso investigar entrando tras Syaoran, la verdad estaba muy destanteado del comportamiento de Syaoran

- La verdad no se ¿viste a los niños que están en casa de Sakura? –Syaoran se le quedo viendo

- Si… unos niños encantadores, que tristeza que perdieran a sus padres con todo este problema –dijo Eriol

- Somos Sakura y yo –dijo Syaoran muy bajito

- ¿QQQQQQuuuuuuéééééé? –grito Eriol

Desde luego que Gustavo y Santiago entraron rapidísimo al cuarto de Syaoran al escuchar el grito

Syaoran solo se dejó caer en la cama cuan largo es y se puso su almohada sobre la cabeza

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Gustavo

- Nada… es que como soy nuevo aquí… me siguen sorprendiendo muchas cosas –dijo Eriol

- ¿Estas bien primo? –pregunto Gustavo a Syaoran

- Si… me quiere doler la cabeza… necesito dormir –contesto Syaoran

- Ven… ¿cómo que le quiere doler la cabeza? –dijo Eriol para salir del apuro por gritar de esa forma

- ¿Doler la cabeza? –pregunto Santiago

- Si… aquí nos duele todo –contesto Santiago levantando la cabeza para ver el techo como diciendo es lo más lógico

- ¿Todo? –pregunto Santiago

- Creo que si… a mí me duelen todos mis músculos por ayudar en casa de Sakura, pero me dio una pastilla –dijo Eriol

- ¿No quieres una Syaoran? –dijo Gustavo

- Durmiendo se me quita –solo dijo Syaoran

- Buenas noches –dijo Gustavo saliendo del cuarto de Syaoran y jalando a Santiago

- ¿Dolor? ¿Qué es el dolor? –volvió a preguntar Santiago

- Esto –dijo Gustavo cerrando el puño y golpeando ligeramente en el brazo a Santiago

Quien como no se esperaba eso y más que nada sentir el dolor se agarró el brazo y se empezó a sobar

- Oye ¿qué me hiciste? ¿Y qué estoy sintiendo? ¿Qué es esto? –protesto Santiago sorprendido

- Te golpeé y lo que sientes es dolor la consecuencia lógica de un golpe –dijo Gustavo molesto entrando a su recamara

- ¿Esto es el dolor? Qué horror –dijo Santiago

Lo cual destanteo a Gustavo, que Eriol que venía de otro "planeta" no supiera que era el dolor, por las energías de las que les platicaron se lo pasaba

¿Pero Santiago?

Que se supone es su primo, y desde luego de la tierra

Tenía que hablar con Syaoran, había algo raro en todo esto, aunque no sabía que era

- Perdón –dijo bajito Eriol

Syaoran hace un movimiento de manos y se le queda viendo a Eriol

- ¿Qué hiciste? –pregunto Eriol

- Un escudo para que no oigan lo que hablamos –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que ustedes son los niños que están en casa de Sakura? –dijo bajito Eriol pues no quería correr riesgos

- Hace rato detuve el tiempo cuando estaba en casa de Sakura –dijo Syaoran

- No me di cuenta –dijo Eriol

- Se supone que ese es el chiste de la magia, que los demás no se den cuenta de cómo lo hacemos –dijo Syaoran

- Bueno si en eso tienes razón, y ¿qué descubriste?–dijo Eriol

- Cuando llegamos a casa de Sakura, ella abrió la puerta y se despidió de mí, yo me iba a despedir cuando llego la niña y me reconoció –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que te reconoció? –dijo sorprendido Eriol

- Si… cuando llegamos a Ilusión, bueno hubo problemas ya sabes y estuvimos solos por algún tiempo, en el cual yo convertí en bebé a Sakura –dijo Syaoran

- Pero solo él niño es bebé –dijo Eriol

- Creo que eso tiene que ver con que estuve a tiempo de impedir que se volviera a convertir en bebé –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Estuviste a tiempo? –pregunto Eriol

- Bueno, después de que la regrese a su edad, discutimos y casi la vuelvo a convertir en bebé si no es porque Sakura protesto y yo le dije que no se iba a volver a convertir en un bebé, o sea le mande un hechizo en el cual ya no se va a convertir en bebé, por eso ella es una niña pequeña y yo un bebé –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Y quién los hechizo? –pregunto sorprendido Eriol

- No se… se supone que solo personas más fuertes que uno nos pueden hechizar… y la verdad no sé si Santiago o Rocío tengan poderes mágicos, es poco el tiempo que hemos estado juntos y la verdad no los he analizado –dijo Syaoran

- La verdad como todo es nuevo para mí, no sé a qué le tengo que poner atención –dijo Eriol

- No te preocupes si tienen poderes los descubriremos, bueno es mejor dormirnos hay muchas cosas que hacer mañana –dijo Syaoran levantándose para cambiarse la pijama

Así al otro día como decía, los jóvenes entraron en los salones

Gustavo quería hablar con Syaoran, pero por más pues todos estaban juntos y en el descanso pues fueron a ver a las chicas, en donde supuestamente se conocieron Rocío y Santiago

Los invitaron para la reunión en la que le iban a festejar el cumpleaños a Rocío, pero pues no se separaron

Y si saliendo iba a ser parecido al día anterior, pues todos se iban a ir juntos y tampoco Gustavo podía hablar con Syaoran

Así que sin más ni más hizo sonar su celular, lo tomo y fingió leer en el algo y pidió permiso a un profesor de que si lo dejaban salir porque tenía que dar un recado a su primo Syaoran

Desde luego primo conocido en toda la escuela, por la beca que se ganó y a pesar de todo pasó los exámenes que les hicieron muy bien, por no decir con excelencia, el profesor accedió y salió, se dirigió al salón de su primo y pidió permiso para hablar con Syaoran

Syaoran salió y su primo lo jalo lejos del salón para hablar con él

- Tengo algo importante que decirte… bueno no sé qué tan importante, pero no quiero que Santiago lo escuche… por eso no espere a hablar con tigo hasta cuando salgamos… pues Santiago se viene con nosotros, no sé… siento que hay algo extraño en él –dijo Gustavo

Syaoran jalo un poco más lejos a Gustavo e hizo un movimiento de manos

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunto Gustavo

- Magia… para que nadie nos escuche –contesto Syaoran

- ¿Magia? ¿entonces mis sospechas son correctas? –dijo sorprendido Gustavo

- No sé… ¿cuáles son tus sospechas? –dijo Santiago

- No sé… mira, recuerdo muchos eventos familiares con él… para mi es mi primo y lo recuerdo –Gustavo

- Pero resulta que ayer cuando llegaron Eriol y Sakura, bueno ustedes se pusieron a discutir enfrente de nosotros y dijeron que eran pareja Eriol y Sakura y que todos en Ilusión lo sabían –Gustavo

- Y que mayor muestra de ese amor que tuvieron es que tienen un hijo –Gustavo

- Y Eriol dijo que besaras a Sakura para que te convencieras de que ya no son pareja ¿te Acuerdas? –dijo Gustavo

- Si –contesto Syaoran

- Pues me pregunto por ese hijo… no por lo que estaban hablando –Gustavo

- ¿Qué es eso de Ilusión? ¿Cómo saben que son pareja?, aquí en la tierra es algo que nadie sabemos –Gustavo

- Hay muchos matrimonios que viven felices para siempre por así decirlo, ¿pero cuantos divorcios hay? –Gustavo

- Y además en la noche cuando dijiste del dolor de cabeza, que Eriol grito me pregunto qué ¿Qué es el dolor? –Gustavo

- Alguien de la tierra sabe perfectamente que es el dolor… es más lo golpee en el brazo un golpe ligero para que dejara de vacilar –Gustavo

- Pero le dolió, se sobo el brazo sintiendo un gran dolor y estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que estaba sintiendo –dijo Gustavo

- También se preocupó mucho por la venda que traía Rocío como si nunca hubiera visto una venda en su vida –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Qué Eriol se sorprenda por esas cosas? Te creo –Gustavo

- Pero ellos que se supone son nuestros primos, bueno primo nuestro y de Sakura –Gustavo

- Bueno… al ser primos nuestros pues son terrícolas y deben de saber pues todo lo de la tierra –dijo Gustavo

- Tienes razón… no sé quiénes son, te aviso para que no te sorprendas, al rato cuando vayamos a casa de Sakura, hay un bebé y una niña de unos tres años que llegaron con Rocío –dijo Syaoran

- Son los que llegaron por el problema del tsunami –dijo Gustavo

- Ese es la excusa que dieron los dos –dijo Syaoran

- ¿La excusa? –dijo Gustavo sorprendido

- Si… excusa porque esos niños somos Sakura y yo ¿cómo vamos a ser refugiados y estar aquí al mismo tiempo? –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Entonces? –dijo asustado Gustavo

- No te preocupes… vamos a estar al pendiente, pero si vez algo más raro avísame –Syaoran

- Estuvo bien tu idea de hablar conmigo en clases para librarte de ellos –Syaoran

- Pero si surge algo más solo hazme una seña de tiempo fuera como lo hacen en el futbol americano una mano perpendicular y la otra paralela así –dijo Syaoran

Haciendo la seña que desde luego si no eran de la tierra, no iban a conocer refiriéndose a Santiago y Rocío

Porque si al salir se iban a ir todos juntos a casa de Sakura

- Bueno te dejo, ¿si vamos a ir a la fiesta que organizan? –dijo Gustavo

- No quisiera ir… son de secundaria… pero mientras no sepamos quienes son ellos, no quiero dejar a Sakura sola –dijo Syaoran

- Los vas a tener que dejar sola… bueno Rocío con Sakura –dijo Gustavo

- Si… pero el menos tiempo que estén solas mejor –dijo Syaoran

Meneando la mano y deshaciendo el hechizo que había hecho

Efectivamente a la hora de la salida, todos salieron juntos, como no tomaban las clases extras, pues salieron temprano

Era el tiempo que iban a usar para practicar, pero ahora no sabían que podían hacer pues estos jóvenes (Rocío y Santiago) se fueron con ellos

Todos les sugirieron que tomaran las clases extras, pero ellos no quisieron y bueno todos se fueron juntos

Tomoyo tenía todos los llaveros de los peluches, nadie sabía quiénes eran estos jóvenes y bueno no querían que los descubrieran

Hasta saber quiénes eran o si podían confiar en ellos

Así que fueron de nuevo al parque del pingüino para hacer su tarea, según porque Sakura no entendía mucho lo de matemáticas y Syaoran le iba a explicar, claro ese era el pretexto, porque como le paso a Syaoran viendo los libros prácticamente se los aprendió también

Estaban llegando cuando Sakura vio un gran puesto de periódicos

- Miren vamos a ver que vemos –dijo Sakura jalando a Eriol al puesto de periódicos

Sakura y Tomoyo empezaron a ver las revistas de moda, pero luego vieron las revistas de repostería y se distrajeron con ellas

Syaoran y Gustavo empezaron a ver las de deportes

Pero Eriol, Santiago y Rocío se quedaron viendo unas revistas que no entendían de que eran

- Me llevo esta de postres –dijo Sakura al empleado para pagar la revista

- A mí deme esta otra –dijo Tomoyo también con otra revista de otros postres

- ¿Ustedes van a querer algo? –pregunto Sakura a Eriol

Que no se movía de su lugar y seguía viendo varias revistas frente a él, junto con Rocío y Santiago

No hablaban, no comentaban nada, solo veían

Sakura voltio a ver qué era lo que estaban viendo junto con Tomoyo y las dos chicas se pusieron rojas a más no poder

Al ponerse rojas tanto Syaoran como Gustavo voltearon también a ver qué era lo que estaban viendo con tanta atención

- ¿Ves? –solo dijo Gustavo desesperado

- ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Eriol, y Santiago y Rocío voltearon a verlo

- Vámonos –solo dijo Syaoran

Dándose la vuelta y alejándose del puesto pues el vendedor ya los estaba viendo raro

Llegaron a una mesa al fondo del parque cerca del bosque

Syaoran de repente vio el árbol donde de nuevo se estaba viendo Ilusión

Iba a levantar la mano para desaparecer la imagen cuando desapareció

No sabía quiénes la abran visto pero ya tenía demasiadas cosas que explicar como para tratar de explicar la imagen del árbol

- Gracias Sakura –dijo Syaoran

A Sakura quien caminaba al lado de Eriol todavía bastante sonrojada por las revistas

- ¿De qué? –pregunto Sakura levantando la vista asía Syaoran

- El árbol –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Cuál árbol? –volvió a preguntar Sakura

- ¿Eriol? –dijo Syaoran

- A mí ni me preguntes… sigo impresionado por ese revistas –dijo Eriol

- ¿Quiero saber quiénes son en verdad ustedes? –dijo Syaoran señalando a Rocío y Santiago

- Rocío y Santiago –dijeron los dos

- Eso ya lo sabemos… pero quiero saber en realidad quienes son y por qué están aquí, ya sé que tienen magia –dijo molesto Syaoran

- ¿Pero cómo? –Preguntaron Rocío y Santiago al mismo tiempo

- Porque aparte de mí, los únicos capaces de desaparecer la imagen de Ilusión del árbol son Sakura o Eriol y si ninguno de ellos fueron solo quedan ustedes –dijo Syaoran

- Pero la tía Tomoyo o el tío Gustavo también pudieron cerrarla –protesto Santiago

- Así que son la tía Tomoyo y el tío Gustavo, no mi primo Gustavo y Tomoyo la amiga de Sakura –dijo Syaoran

Santiago se sintió acorralado iba a mover una mano para hacer algo de magia, pero Syaoran se le adelanto

- Lazo –grito Syaoran

Y apareciendo un lazo amarro a Santiago y Rocío quienes ya no se pudieron mover

Y a la vez hizo algo para que no llamaran la atención, así que la gente que por casualidad volteaba para acá solo veía a un grupo de alumnos estudiando

- ¿Y bien? ¿Quiénes son? y ¿Qué hacen aquí? Porque para su información Tomoyo y Gustavo tienen apenas unos días que descubrieron que tienen poderes mágicos… pero en Ilusión aquí no pueden hacer nada todavía –dijo Syaoran

- ¿NO ESTAMOS EN ILUSIÓN? –fue el grito de Rocío y Santiago al mismo tiempo

Continuara:

Besos a todos, si ya se me tarde, este capítulo lo empecé a escribir en Colotlan Jalisco, es más los dos capítulos anteriores los escribí allá, y digo allá porque ya estoy de nuevo acá en Temixco Morelos, pero me enferme de vértigo, nombre raro, pero todo me empezó a dar vueltas, se siente horrible hasta que fui al doctor y me dijo que tenía los tímpanos inflamados, me mando antibiótico, y no salir de mi casa por algunos días porque me podía caer. Y si me caí… el día que fui al doctor, así que bueno deje de escribir y deje la compu aparte que con todo lo que me paso se me fue la inspiración. Además que también nos cambiamos de casa, a otro sitio de Jalisco, son nombres muy raros, bueno para mí

Hasta ahora que dije tengo que continuarla y si me gusto el resultado espero que a ustedes también

Besos a Dios y todos, los quiero mucho

Lunes, 8 de agosto del 2011

Cumpleaños del menor de mis cuñados, felicidades Dany si ya se ya tiene 3 hijos y cumple treinta y tantos, pero en fin

Un besote y un gran abrazo, te quiero mucho

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 16 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	10. Chapter 10

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN 2

CAPITULO 10

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

- ¿Y bien? ¿Quiénes son? y ¿Qué hacen aquí? Porque para su información Tomoyo y Gustavo tienen apenas unos días que descubrieron que tienen poderes mágicos… pero en Ilusión aquí no pueden hacer nada todavía –dijo Syaoran

- ¿NO ESTAMOS EN ILUSIÓN? –fue el grito de Rocío y Santiago al mismo tiempo

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escucharlos

- ¿No saben en dónde están? –pregunto Syaoran sorprendido

- ¿De dónde vienen? –ahora si pregunto Sakura

Viéndolos y poniendo precaución a sus movimientos, no eran unos jóvenes cualquiera

- No podemos decírselos –dijo Santiago tratando de hacer magia para desamarrarse

- Para deshacer la magia de otros necesitan ser ustedes más fuertes –dijo Syaoran

- Pero nosotros somos más fuertes que ustedes –dijo Rocío

- Al parecer no… y solo Syaoran está usando magia –dijo Sakura

- Nosotros acabamos de llegar hace unos días de Ilusión –Syaoran

- Y aunque no lo queríamos nos nombraron los reyes por ser las personas con más poder mágico en el planeta –Syaoran

- Y conocimos a la mayoría de los habitantes del planeta y a ustedes no los conocimos –Syaoran

- Unas personas que prácticamente pueden pasar como nuestros dobles no pasarían inadvertidos para nadie –Syaoran

- O sea que ustedes no son de allá o ¿ustedes los conocen? –dijo Syaoran

- No nosotros no los conocemos –dijo uno de los llaveros

- Y uno de nuestros trabajos mientras no estamos capacitando a seres que descubren que tienen poderes es el de ayudar a los nuevos padres –un peluche

- Porque no hay tantos ángeles como antes… y a ustedes no los vimos nacer y de eso ¿cuánto? quince... 16 años –dijo Jazmín

- 18... Tengo 18 años –dijo Santiago

- Y yo hoy cumplo 15 –dijo Rocío

- ¿Es seguro transformarnos? –dijo otro de los llaveros

- Vamos a hacer una cosa –dijo Syaoran

Y con un movimiento de manos todos fueron transportados a algún lugar cerca de la tierra

Desde luego todos se sorprendieron

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunto Sakura

- ¡Nos vamos a perder! –dijo Gustavo

- Estamos en un asteroide seguros por que por lo que veo vamos a tener que usar mucha magia –Syaoran

- Y en la tierra no podemos usar magia a nuestro antojo… además la tierra está allá –dijo Syaoran señalando un planeta

Estaban sobre uno de los asteroides de la franja de asteroides del sistema solar

- Además ya saben que Sakura nos puede regresar sin ningún problema –dijo Syaoran

- Que mañoso –dijo Sakura

Rocío y Santiago solo veían la discusión

¿Qué habían hecho mal?

Estos jóvenes Sakura y Syaoran no eran sus padres, eran mucho más fuertes de lo que eran sus padres, porque si no, no hubieran podido hechizarlos y convertirlos en bebés a sus padres

Además que si fueran sus padres no los hubieran podido amarrado, porque sus poderes son más fuertes que los de sus padres y si fueran ellos ya se hubieran podido soltar

Y eso de que tenían un hijo, como podía ser posible, si ellos eran sus hijos y no conocían a otro hijo

Aunque no habían visto a ningún bebé, porque si tenían algún hijo ese debería ser un bebé en estos momentos

Pero el único bebé que conocían, era su papá… que bueno por jugar y demostrar que ellos eran más poderosos, los habían convertido en bebés

Bueno no precisamente a los dos, en bebé a su papá y en niña pequeña a su mamá

¿Qué habían hecho mal?

¿Y por qué no podían romper este hechizo?

Además

¿Cómo era posible que Tomoyo fuera la novia de su papá? y

¿Eriol de su mamá?

Si eran sus tíos y se querían muchísimo

Y por qué no estaban en Ilusión… por sus comentarios estaban en la tierra

Ellos habían oído hablar de la tierra, en alguna clase, hace mucho cuando iban en primaria, pero la verdad no se acordaban que les habían dicho de ella

¿Qué era un planeta muy primitivo?

¿O que les dijeron de ella?

- Bueno nos pueden informar ¿Quiénes son? Y ¿de dónde vienen? –Sakura

- Somos Santiago y Rocío… y venimos de Ilusión –dijo Rocío

- Eso no puede ser… nadie de nosotros los conocemos –dijo Oscar el gorila

- Pero aunque no nos conozcan… somos de Ilusión, tuvimos un problema… y venimos a pedir ayuda –dijo Santiago

- El problema es que nos convirtieron en niños ¿no? –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Ya lo saben? –dijeron Rocío y Santiago

- Si… anoche cuando fui a dejar a Sakura, resulta que la niña que está en su casa se acuerda muy bien de mi –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Se conocieron? ¿Cómo saben que son ustedes? –pregunto Santiago

- En primer lugar lo acaban de decir y como les acabo de informar, o más bien les informo… tenemos unos días que regresamos de Ilusión –Syaoran

- Estuvimos un año, pero cuando llegamos a Ilusión, no sabíamos nada de magia, ni creíamos que existía, y sin pensarlo convertí a Sakura en bebé –Syaoran

- Y luego en niña, en la niña que está ahora viviendo en casa de Sakura –decía Syaoran

Todos nada más los escuchaban

- Pero me sorprendió ver a dos Sakuras al mismo tiempo e hice un hechizó –continuo Syaoran

- ¿Hiciste un hechizo y no me entere? –dijo Santiago

- Yo estaba ahí y no me di cuenta –dijo Rocío

- Si efectivamente, e hice el hechizo para poder hablar con Sakura sin que te dieras cuenta –Syaoran

- Hechizo que no afecto ni a la niña Sakura ni al bebé Syaoran –Syaoran

- A Sakura porque quería hablar con ella, y bueno yo ya sabía que la niña también era ella, por eso no la afecte… pero ¿Por qué no afecte al bebé? –Syaoran

- Porque soy yo mismo y nadie se puede auto hechizar –dijo Syaoran

- Tuvimos un problema… y los convertimos en bebés –dijo Santiago

- No exactamente… en un bebé y una niña pequeña –dijo Sakura

- Ese fue el primer problema –dijo Rocío muy bajito

- ¿El primero? –dijo Syaoran

- SIIIII ¿Por qué no se convirtieron en bebés los dos? –grito Santiago

- Eso quizás fu –empezó a decir Eriol por la explicación que le había dado Syaoran pero se detuvo al ver como Syaoran alzaba la mano para que no dijera nada

- ¿Qué ibas a decir? –pregunto Gustavo

- Que eso fue porque todavía no manejan bien sus poderes… a mí a cada rato me pasa –dijo Eriol

- Pero a cualquiera que queremos hechizar lo hacemos… ya somos muy fuertes y podemos hechizar a cualquiera… ya debemos ser nosotros los reyes –grito desesperado Santiago

- Mmm son supuestamente de Ilusión… si en efecto fueran de Ilusión… en realidad no necesitan hechizar a nadie para demostrar que son más fuertes –un peluche

- En Ilusión al ver que alguien sobrepasa los poderes del rey, reina, o los dos, simplemente se sede el poder… no se necesita hacer nada –dijo Supi

- Pero nadie los conocemos… no saben en dónde están y se creen que son los más fuertes en la magia –un peluche

- Hechizaron a Sakura y a Syaoran… me imagino que mayores… porque ellos aquí están… pero no pueden romper el hechizo con el que los tienen atados –un peluche

- Lo que quiere decir que ellos, Sakura y Syaoran son más fuertes ¿Qué está pasando aquí? De casualidad ¿vienen del futuro? –dijo Kero

- Si –contesto Rocío

- Pero no sabemos qué tanto del futuro –dijo Santiago

- ¿Qué año es de dónde vienen? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Es el año veintidós después de la unificación –dijo Rocío

- ¿EL AÑO QUÉ? –gritaron todos

- El año 22 después de la unificación –grito Santiago

- La verdad… no tenemos idea de que están hablando y de donde vienen… aquí es la tierra año 2011 después de Cristo –dijo Sakura

- ¿Aquí? –pregunto Syaoran burlón

- Bueno allá –dijo Sakura señalando la tierra

- Y esto de estar en planetas o meteoritos no es normal, eso solo lo logra Syaoran… y Sakura me imagino, por los poderes que tienen… porque en la tierra no existe la magia… por eso debemos de tener mucho cuidado al hacerla porque la gente se puede asustar –dijo Gustavo

- Y tampoco puede ser Ilusión… allá es el año 4980 después de la separación –dijo Supi

- La separación… ¿qué es eso? –pregunto Santiago

- Fue cuando separaron a los seres con magia de los seres sin magia… porque había muchos problemas –contesto Oscar el gorila

- Pero entonces ¿en dónde estamos? –dijeron Rocío y Santiago asustados

- En la Tierra… si ya se la tierra –dijo Sakura señalando la tierra

- Pero… no debíamos venir aquí… a lo mejor es otra dimensión… ustedes ya no son pareja aquí… y dicen que tienen un hijo… ¿Qué paso? –dijo desesperado Santiago

- ¿Tienen un Hijo? No puede ser nosotros somos sus hijos ¿Qué está pasando? –dijo Rocío

- ¿Cómo que son nuestros hijos? –preguntaron Sakura y Syaoran

- Bueno por lo que vemos… somos hijos de Sakura y Syaoran niños… porque aquí ustedes ya no son pareja –dijo Santiago triste

- Si ya lo comprobaron, varias veces, y ya no son pareja… en su vida pasada lo fueron, y fueron una gran pareja… pero ahora Tomoyo es la pareja de Syaoran y Sakura es mi pareja –dijo Eriol abrazando por la cintura a Sakura en forma posesiva

- No des lata… que bien puedo terminar con esta relación –dijo Sakura

- Pero estamos destinados a ser felices por siempre Sakura –dijo Eriol

- Según Ilusión… pero aquí nadie tiene algo escrito… así que puedo terminar contigo, además que según lo que entendí, puedo tener otras 5 parejas más… solo tengo que buscar –dijo Sakura le gustaba ser novia de Eriol, pero de repente le molestaba sentirse una posesión

- Sakura sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a tu pareja ideal… en Ilusión porque en su vida pasada Syaoran choco contigo, sino quizás tampoco te hubiera encontrado, en mi vida pasada sabes que yo no encontré a mi pareja ideal… quizás también lo eras tú… pero al encontrarte con Syaoran ya no lo fuiste de nadie más –dijo Eriol cabizbajo

- Tranquilo amor… no pasa nada –dijo Sakura dándole un tierno beso en los labios, ligero apenas un pequeño rose pero eso reanimo a Eriol

Syaoran solo los vio… por más no sabía porque sentía tantos celos de Sakura, ya sabía que no eran pareja… ya le había dado varios besos a Sakura… pero lo que sentía al estar cerca de Tomoyo simplemente no lo sentía con Sakura, el también abrazo de la cintura a Tomoyo y la jalo asía él y prosiguió

- ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? –pregunto Syaoran

- Los convertimos en bebés… bueno bebé y niña… nos sorprendimos y los quisimos regresar a la normalidad –dijo Santiago

- Pero no pudimos… empezaron a llorar e íbamos a llamar la atención de la gente del palacio –dijo Rocío

- ¿Vivimos en palacio? –preguntaron Syaoran y Sakura

- Bueno… ustedes por lo que vemos no… Syaoran y Sakura pequeños… nosotros vivimos con ellos en palacio… siempre nos platicaban que por medio de uno de los árboles del bosque veníamos a dar al tiempo en que ellos eran jóvenes –dijo Santiago

- Aunque nunca lo habíamos investigado… yo creo que son varios los árboles en los que uno se pueden trasportar y venimos a dar a otra dimensión, a otra época –dijo Rocío soltando un sollozó

Syaoran levanto la mano e hizo magia y los dos quedaron sueltos, aunque no hicieron nada

- No sabemos que paso… solo les pedimos ayuda para poder deshacer el hechizo y poder regresar a nuestra época y dimensión –dijo Santiago

- Bueno ustedes los hechizaron y ustedes tendrán que romper el hechizo porque nadie más puede… bueno quizás nosotros podamos pero creo que ustedes tienen que aprender una lección y se tienen que volver más fuertes para controlar bien sus poderes y no hacer tonterías –dijo Syaoran

Santiago y Rocío ya no dijeron nada, los estaban regañando y cómo podían protestar con sus padres convertidos en infantes

- Sakura –solo dijo Syaoran

- A no… que gracioso tu nos sacas y yo los regreso… no… ahí está la tierra… ahí nos tienes que regresar… no sé si al parque pingüino o a tu departamento… pero ahora lo haces tú –protesto Sakura

- Está bien –solo suspiro Syaoran

Hizo un movimiento de manos y aparecieron en una isla desierta

- No puedes llegar a nuestro destino –dijo Sakura

- Estaba bromeando –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Bromeando? –dijeron todos, los peluches convirtiéndose de nuevo en llaveros

Y con otro movimiento de sus manos todos volvieron al parque del pingüino en donde habían estado antes

Santiago y Rocío no sabían que pensar, sus padres nunca los habían sacado del planeta Ilusión y este Syaoran con qué facilidad los había sacado a todos ellos

En verdad no tenían comparación los poderes de sus padres con los de este Syaoran o Sakura aunque todavía no habían visto que podía hacer Sakura

Pero por lo que habían platicado tenían el mismo nivel de magia

¿Qué iban a hacer?

Ya de regreso todos se fueron a la reunión que la mamá de Sakura había preparado para celebrar el cumpleaños de Rocío

La cual se sentía rara… sabía que era su abuela la que estaba preparándole la fiesta… pero ya no estaba segura, en verdad estarían en otra dimensión, si… era lo más seguro

Sakura prácticamente desde que entro en su casa, no soltaba al bebé o más bien el bebé no soltaba a Sakura, porque en el momento que trataba de bajarlo o de dárselo a alguien más lloraba

Y la niña Sakura no soltaba a Syaoran

Y aunque ilógico Syaoran no soportaba los celos que sentía por ese bebé

Si sabía que era él mismo, si sabía que ya no era pareja de Sakura… pero no soportaba ver a Sakura cargando tan cerca de ella al bebé

Por su parte, Tomoyo no sabía que pensar, cuando se hizo novia de Syaoran se sintió alguien muy importante, un chico de tercero de preparatoria se había fijado en ella, una chica de secundaria

La verdad no lo podía creer, si se sentía muy bien cuando estaba abrazada o sentada junto a Syaoran y besos como los que le daba Syaoran no los había sentido antes, no era que le hubieran dado muchos besos y quizás besos así nunca se los volverían a dar

¿O sentiría de nuevo algo parecido si otra persona la besara?

No lo sabía, Por lo menos antes no lo había sentido

Pero si se sentía incomoda al ver lo celoso que se ponía Syaoran al ver a Eriol junto a Sakura o cómo en este momento junto al bebé

¡¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?!

No se supone que al ser ella novia de Syaoran ¿ya no se debe fijar en otras, y mucho menos en su mejor amiga?

O sea apenas tenían que dos días de novios y no dejaba de fijarse en lo que hacía Sakura, por muchas cosas que dijeran de Ilusión, que allá se podía saber quién es tú pareja ideal al conocerla

Que solo con determinadas parejas podías casarte, bueno aquí no era Ilusión, era la Tierra y aquí eso era distinto además que los dos eran de aquí de la tierra y no tenían por qué seguir las reglas de otro planeta, así de sencillo, así de fácil

Ella no quería ser el juguete de nadie… así que se alejó de Syaoran y se fue con otros compañeros que también habían ido a la reunión

Se puede decir de prepa, solo eran Syaoran, Eriol, Gustavo y Santiago, todos los demás eran los compañeros de salón de Rocío, Sakura y Tomoyo

Y Tomoyo se fijó que aunque tomaba del brazo a sus compañeros Syaoran ni cuenta se dio que ya no estaba a su lado y seguía molesto por como Sakura cargaba al bebé

¡AL BEBÉ!

La niña dio varias vueltas en la fiesta y era cargada por varias personas pero regresaba a que Syaoran la volviera a cargar

Y a pesar que Syaoran siempre la cargaba y la soltaba, no dejaba de observar a Sakura "grande"

- "Condenado niño no suelta a Sakura" –pensaba Syaoran

Sakura ya estaba sentada en un sillón enfrente de donde estaba Syaoran y muchas de sus amigas estaban con Sakura tratando de cargar al adorable bebé, que con el simple hecho que le extendieran los brazos empezaba a llorar

Aunque que mañoso bebé, Sakura niña podía llegar al bebé y darle besitos, los cuales todos veían que era la cosa más tierna del mundo ver cómo esos bebés se querían pues a su manera el bebé también le daba besos a la niña

- "Condenado mocoso… por que no se separaba de Sakura" y yo no tenía ninguna esperanza con ella –pensaba Syaoran

Tenía que hacer algo

Y así transcurrió la reunión, y hasta que todos se empezaron a despedir Syaoran se dio cuenta que Tomoyo ya no estaba a su lado

En eso ve como Tomoyo se acerca a Sakura para despedirse junto con otros compañeros

- "¿Por cuánto tiempo Tomoyo no había estado a su lado?" –pensó Syaoran

- Casi desde que empezó la fiesta –dijo Gustavo

Syaoran se le quedo viendo con cara de interrogación

- Estás pensando desde cuando Tomoyo no está a tu lado y la respuesta es desde casi que empezó la fiesta –contesto Gustavo

- ¿Tanto tiempo? –dijo Syaoran

- Bueno llego la niña Sakura para que la cargaras, y empezó a empujar a Tomoyo, ella se quejó pero tu ni cuenta te diste, así que tomo la decisión de alejarse de ti –dijo Gustavo

- No puede ser ¿Qué estoy haciendo? –dijo Syaoran

- Eso me gustaría saber… sabes que Sakura ya no es tu pareja, por lo menos eso según los de Ilusión… aunque te mueres de los celos y ahora ni más ni menos que por ti mismo porque según lo que me dijiste ese bebé eres tú o ¿me equivoco? –dijo Gustavo

- Tengo que hablar con Tomoyo –solo dijo Syaoran dándole a Gustavo a la pequeña Sakura que desde luego seguía cargando

Aunque la niña empezó a llorar por que Syaoran la soltó… Syaoran se le quedo viendo a la niña

- Tengo que irme pequeña… ahora estas con tu mamá… y yo no puedo cuidarte, tengo que irme y tengo que hablar con Tomoyo –dijo Syaoran

- AAAAAAAAAAAA –grito la niña y todos voltearon a verlos

- No hagas berrinché Sakura… pensé que eras una niña grande y que entendías lo que te decía muy bien –Syaoran

- Y entiendo… pero no quiero que estés con Tomoyo –dijo la pequeña Sakura

- Habla muy bien –dijo Gustavo

- Si… ya habla de todo… es muy inteligente… y tienes que entender que no me puedo quedar pequeña, además que tengo que hablar con Tomoyo –dijo Syaoran

- AAAAAAAAA –volvió a gritar la niña

- No… no… no… no hagas eso –dijo Syaoran

- Pero no quiero que estés con Tomoyo es tu novia y yo quiero serlo –dijo la niña

- A ver –dijo Syaoran cargando a la niña de nuevo y saliendo con ella al jardín todos veían extrañados a la "pareja"

- Hacen una pareja extraña pero bonita –dijo Tomoyo viéndolos salir

- Tomoyo que dices –dijo Sakura

- Que hacen una buena pareja… es más mírate a ti misma… haces una buena pareja con el bebé… y no lo niegues porque en toda la noche no te ha dejado –dijo Tomoyo

- Solo esta engentado por ver a tanta gente extraña a su alrededor –dijo la mamá de Sakura

Cargando al bebé quien por atender a todos y que todos pasaran un agradable momento no había cargado al bebé para nada y agradecía a Sakura por ayudarla con el bebé

- Gracias –dijo Sakura

Estaba cansada ya eran varias horas cargando al niño y sí que era un niñote tenía seis meses pero perecía un niño de 10 meses por lo grande que era

Mientras en el jardín

- Tienes que entender… es algo complicado… más complicado de lo que yo puedo entender –dijo Syaoran

- Tomoyo es tu novia –solo dijo Sakurita

- No te preocupes por eso… la voy a llevar a su casa y voy a terminar nuestra relación… no es justo para nadie –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Vas a dejar de ser su novio? –pregunto Sakurita

- Si… aunque vamos a seguir siendo compañeros… acaba de descubrir que tiene poderes y hay que enseñarle a usarlos –dijo Syaoran

- Pero ya no va a ser tu novia –dijo Sakurita

- No… pero necesito que no se lo digas a nadie ¿entendido? –Syaoran

- Entendido –Sakurita

- Ahora me puedo ir antes de que Tomoyo se vaya… la tengo que llevar a su casa para que podamos hablar –dijo Syaoran

- Si –contesto la niña

- ¿No vas a llorar? –dijo Syaoran

- No –Dijo Sakurita

Así regresaron a la casa en donde ya todos estaban despidiéndose

- Ya nos vamos –dijo Syaoran

Entregando a la pequeña Sakura al papá de Sakura

- Gracias por que vinieron jóvenes –dijo el señor a los jóvenes que también ya se estaban despidiendo

- Te acompaño a tu casa Tomoyo –dijo Syaoran

- Está bien –solo contesto Tomoyo

Educadamente pero ganas de decirle "quédate mejor aquí" no le sobraban

Ya afuera todos se despidieron y cada quien tomo distintos caminos para regresar a sus casas, ya era noche pero Syaoran dijo

- Tomoyo… me gustaría que fuéramos al parque del pingüino por un rato –dijo Syaoran

- Ya es tarde y solo ir para besuquearnos… no gracias tengo dignidad –dijo Tomoyo

Syaoran levanto su mano para hacer magia

- Aaaa ahora resulta que me vas a obligar con magia –dijo Tomoyo

- Por favor Tomoyo… necesitamos hablar… es algo complicado, la verdad ni yo sé cómo explicarme… pero creo que no es justo que seamos novios cuando siento algo por alguien más –dijo Syaoran suplicando

- Estas enamorado de Sakura ¿verdad? –dijo Tomoyo

- La verdad no… es una chica que me agrada mucho… pasamos un año completo juntos, literalmente solo en las noches nos separábamos para ir a dormir… pero nuestros cuartos estaban juntos –decía Syaoran

- Cuando hacíamos algo con magia y nos esforzábamos mucho nos desmayábamos… y la verdad no sé porque siempre terminábamos agarrados de la mano –continuo relatando Syaoran

- Y hasta que no nos despertábamos nos separábamos… es más muchas veces despertamos y estábamos abrazados –continuo Syaoran

- Es más… la bese en algunas ocasiones… y tengo que reconocer que lo que siento al besarte… bueno… nunca lo sentí con ella… somos conocidos… amigos… y te tengo que decir que en cierta forma lo intentamos… pero como dicen todos los de Ilusión ya no estamos destinados a ser pareja –dijo Syaoran

- Por eso me pediste que fuera tu novia –dijo Tomoyo

- La verdad si… no sé qué pasa… pero lo que sentí cuando te bese me sorprendió, pero no creo que sea justo para ninguno de los dos fingir que somos la pareja perfecta si no puedo controlar los celos que siento con Sakura –dijo agachando la cabeza Syaoran

- Creo que tienes razón… yo también me siento molesta de que no le quites de encima los ojos a mi mejor amiga y no se me hace justo enojarme con ella por algo que no es su culpa –dijo Tomoyo

- No sé cómo es en Ilusión pero yo creo que somos de la tierra y no tenemos por qué cumplir con las reglas que hay allá –dijo Syaoran

- Tienes razón –dijo Tomoyo

- Siento haber jugado contigo Tomoyo… no era mi intención… la verdad me siento bien raro perteneciendo a dos planetas completamente distintos –dijo Syaoran

- No te preocupes… no pasa nada… solo fueron unos días –dijo Tomoyo

- Si unos días que tenían que ser muy especiales para ti… pero por mis celos no lo fueron… discúlpame –dijo Syaoran

- No te preocupes… no pasa nada –dijo Tomoyo

- ¿podemos ser amigos? –dijo Syaoran

- Desde luego –sonrió Tomoyo

- Además que te quiero pedir un favor –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Cuál favor? –dijo Tomoyo

- Que finjamos que seguimos siendo novios… no va a haber besos… pero necesito que me ayudes para controlar los celos que siento por Sakura –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto Tomoyo

- No sé por qué me siento muy celoso de aquel que se le acerque a Sakura –Dijo Syaoran

- Como Eriol o el bebé –dijo Syaoran

- O cualquier otro… y no sé si estando celoso pueda hacer algo que afecte a los demás –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Hacer algo? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Si… como golpear a alguien o hacer magia, si golpeo a alguien no creo que pase nada… pero no sé qué pueda hacer con la magia –dijo Syaoran

- Bueno pero solo lo vamos a hacer de mentiras ¿verdad? –dijo Tomoyo

- Si… solo de mentira… ya no somos novios… no se me hace justo jugar con nadie… ¿me perdonas? –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Perdonarte… por qué? –dijo Tomoyo

- Por haber jugado contigo… no quería jugar con nadie… por eso no había tenido novia… y sin querer jugué contigo –dijo Syaoran

- Esta bien… por lo menos te diste cuenta… ¿ahora me puedes llevar a mi casa? –pregunto Tomoyo sonriendo

Syaoran vio a su alrededor, estaban a una cuadra de casa de Sakura en donde hablaron, en realidad no importaba el lugar lo que importaba era terminar con esta relación extraña que tenía con Tomoyo y dejarla libre

Y con un "si" la llevo a su casa

Continuara:

Martes, 27 de septiembre del 2011.

Si en unos días voy a ser abuela… estoy feliz. El doctor dijo que entre el 28 de septiembre y el 10 de octubre nace, es hijo de mi hijo, se van a venir a vivir unos meses con migo, ya estamos preparando todo, ayer lave la cuna, es armable de tela tipo campamento al rato lavo la carriola, y la ropa de la nena porque no se cual está limpia y cual no, pero había ropa con etiquetas todavía, mi marido decía que va a ser niño pero no el doctor dice que va a ser niña según el ultrasonido

Que sea lo que quiera con que nazca y este bien no hay problema. Dios dirá.

Y bueno eso explica mi tardanza, tejí algunas cosas además que ahorita está mi marido aquí, me enciende la tele y me distraigo y no puedo seguir escribiendo

Además que ahora que van a estar aquí pues me voy a encargar de la niña por lo menos dos meses la voy a tener, así que paciencia para el siguiente capítulo

Besos a todos porque todos merecemos ser amados por el simple hecho de existir

Te quiero mucho Dios y Diablo y a todos los acompañantes de los dos

Besos muchos besos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 17 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	11. Chapter 11

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN 2

CAPITULO 11

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

Al otro día fue aparentemente un día normal para todos de clases

Algo extraño para Eriol por las materias, pero como sabía algunas cosas por lo que les habían platicado Syaoran y Sakura, no le sorprendió ver tantas diferencias en los planetas

Pero los que no entendían nada eran Santiago y Rocío

Todo era totalmente diferente para ellos, sobre todo la historia, para ellos las clases se las estaban dando en chino, no entendían nada de nada, y la geografía

¿De donde eran esos lugares que aparecían en los libros y los mapas?

Todos debían tener razón… estaban en otro mundo y otra dimensión

Porque no conocían nada de nada, todo era absolutamente diferente a lo que a ellos les habían enseñado, nada que ver con lo que a ellos les enseñaban

Es más lo único que veían en común con su planeta era que eran redondos, nada que ver con la geografía existente en su planeta, la historia, o sea no entendían nada de nada

¿De cuantas guerras hablaban los libros de historia?

Ya los habían ojeado, pero que era eso de la primera guerra mundial, la segunda, la conquista, "LA CONQUISTA"

¿Qué era eso de la conquista?

¿O la guerra?

Es más

¿Qué era una guerra?

¿Cómo que había países que dominaban al mundo y a la economía?

Es más que era eso de Países

Tenían unos días de haber llegado, pero era un mundo totalmente diferente

¿Cómo que tenían que aprender inglés?

En su planeta todos hablaban el mismo idioma… no había divisiones

Pero por lo que veían en sus libros, aquí era un mundo muchísimo más diferente de lo que se imaginaban

Y esas revistas, ya no habían preguntado por ellas, pero la gente que aparecía en ellas, prácticamente no tenían ni ropa, si a lo que se veía que tenían encima se les podía llamar ropa

¿A qué lugar habían llegado?

Lo único en común que se podía decir que tenían eran las matemáticas

Pero de ahí en fuera todo era totalmente diferente

Hasta sus padres

Tenían que hacer todo lo posible por estudiar y aprender correctamente a usar sus poderes para poder regresar a su época con sus verdaderos padres adultos

Y dejar la magia para quienes la pueden manejar con responsabilidad, por que como a ellos todo se les hacía muy fácil nunca pensaron en las consecuencias de sus actos

Si muchas veces los regañaron sus padres, sus maestros, es más otros maestros de otros cursos los regañaban

Y para colmo hasta gente que no tenía nada que ver con su familia o seres cercanos a ellos o sea

¿Quiénes se creían para regañarlos a ellos?

Los príncipes, aunque el hecho de ser hijos de los reyes de Ilusión, para nada les garantizaba que cualquiera de ellos fuera a heredar el poder

Como se ve en los libros de historia que sucede aquí en este mundo

"Solo la gente con mayor poder en el planeta podía ser el rey" o en el caso de sus padres los reyes

Cuánta razón habían tenido todos los que los reprendían, por sentirse superiores a todos ellos y desde luego querer ser ya los reyes estaban en semejante aprieto

No sabían que pensar, solo escuchaban a sus profesores, no sabían por cuanto tiempo tendrían que estar ahí, así que tendrían que poner mucha atención a las clases, porque a lo mejor tendrían que hacer exámenes, y si querían salir bien en todo tenían que sacar buenas calificaciones

Además que no sabían que clases de método usarían "Sakura y Syaoran" para enseñarles

Así que los dos empezaron a poner atención a sus clases pues ellos prácticamente estaban empezando de cero su enseñanza

Si sabían que de nada les iba a servir saber la historia de la tierra y bueno la geografía, y muchas otras cosas, pero ya que estaban ahí no iban a desperdiciar el tiempo

Y bueno participaban en clase preguntando todo

Los maestros se extrañaron por tanta atención que les prestaban estos dos jóvenes

No era normal en los estudiantes, pero como vieron que sus preguntas les llamaban la atención a los demás

Y desde luego los maestros les daban oportunidad a otros alumnos de contestar, por lo menos sus clases se volvieron más amenas porque todos querían participar

Después de clases todos se dirigieron al departamento de Syaoran pues iban a empezar con las prácticas de todos, sobre todo las de Gustavo y Tomoyo

Nada más entraron y con un movimiento de manos de Syaoran, Santiago y Rocío quedaron amarrados de nuevo

- ¿Qué pasa? –protestaron Santiago y Rocío

- No es un hechizo muy complicado así que desháganlo –dijo Syaoran

Entonces en un movimiento de manos de Sakura amarro a Syaoran quien se sorprendió

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunto Syaoran

- Lo que les hiciste a ellos… no me digas que no te puedes soltar –dijo Sakura viendo que efectivamente no se podía soltar Syaoran

- No puede ser –dijo Syaoran forzando los brazos para tratar de soltarse

Sakura levanto la mano para romper el hechizo

- No lo hagas –grito enojado Syaoran

No podía creer que Sakura fuera más fuerte que él

- Y entonces que hacemos –preguntaron varios

- Sakura no rompas el hechizo… lo tengo que hacer yo –dijo Syaoran

- Bueno Rocío y Santiago ahora es su mejor oportunidad para soltarse, Syaoran está debilitado por que también esta hechizado, es su mejor oportunidad para que rompan el hechizo –dijo Eriol

- Pero es muy difícil –dijo Rocío

- Pues practiquen –dijo Oscar el gorila

Y así empezaron todos a practicar, Syaoran, Santiago y Rocío pues forzándose a hacer magia para soltarse, aunque con muy malos resultados

Tomoyo y Gustavo estaban en verdad enojados o más bien frustrados pues no podían hacer nada

¿Qué fue lo que hicieron en Ilusión para poder hacer magia?

Porque de que habían hecho magia ellos mismos estaban muy seguros, pero por más cosas que intentaban no lograban hacer nada

Así pasaron como una hora y media.

- ¿Por qué? No intentan haciendo un holograma de su planeta –dijo Eriol

- ¿Un holograma? –preguntaron Tomoyo y Gustavo

- Si es una de las cosas más sencillas –dijo Jazmín

- Es una de las primeras cosas que nos enseñan al hacer magia –dijo Rocío

- ¿Cómo lo hacemos? –pregunto Tomoyo

Eriol levanto su mano e hizo un holograma de Ilusión

Fue algo fácil

Santiago y Rocío solo se quedaron viendo el holograma, pensando en que era el de la tierra

- Miren es fácil, solo tienen que pensar en su planeta y que quieren verlo –dijo Eriol

Y así Gustavo pensó en la tierra y de repente un pequeño holograma de la tierra apareció enfrente de él

- Lo logre –sonrío Gustavo

- Si él pudo yo también –dijo Tomoyo

Y así Tomoyo también logro hacer un pequeño holograma de la tierra

Rocío se quedó viendo los hologramas y noto que el de Gustavo y Tomoyo eran iguales, pero el de Eriol era diferente

- ¿Por qué son diferentes los planetas? –pregunto Rocío

- Porque uno es Ilusión y el otro es la tierra –dijo Sakura

- Ese no es Ilusión –dijo Santiago

- Crees que no conozco mi planeta –dijo Eriol

- Pero ese no es Ilusión –protesto de nuevo Santiago

- Claro que es Ilusión –dijeron todos los peluches

- No puede ser… no es nuestro planeta –dijo Rocío

- Pero este es Ilusión –dijo Sakura

- ¿No es su planeta? –pregunto Syaoran

- No –contesto Santiago

Se hizo un gran silencio en eso se escuchó un sollozo de Rocío

- Tranquila –dijo Santiago viendo a su hermana acercándose a ella, aunque como estaban amarrados no pudo abrazarla

Syaoran alzo su mano y los soltó, Sakura soltó a Syaoran no sabían que hacer

Santiago abrazo a su hermana para tratar de consolarla ¿En dónde estaban?

Continuara:

Quedo un capitulo cortito, pero casi no tengo tiempo, ya nació mi nieta el 5 de octubre, esta hermosa, se va a llamar Danna Jimena, el viernes que entra la registramos, hoy es jueves 3 de noviembre de 2011

Besos a todos, los quiero mucho, nunca lo duden

Besos Dios, y todos sus acompañantes como al Diablo y todos sus acompañantes

Los quiero mucho por el simple hecho de que existimos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 17 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	12. Chapter 12

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN 2

CAPITULO 12

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

- Bueno será mejor seguir estudiando no sabemos para qué tienen que aprender ellos magia, ni ustedes, solo sabemos que algo va a pasar y que necesitamos incrementar los poderes de todos –dijo Jazmín

- Es verdad, no podemos perder el tiempo poniéndonos tristes, hay que incrementar los poderes de todos al máximo para Santiago y Rocío poder deshacer un hechizo mal hecho por lo que vemos, pero Sakura y Syaoran para hacer algo que nadie sabemos que va a pasar –dijo Oscar

- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron Santiago y Rocío

- Así es… en nuestra vida pasada éramos de Ilusión descubrimos que algo va a pasar, y decidimos renacer aquí en la tierra, pero perdimos la memoria de todo, y nos sorprendimos cuando nos ganamos un premio y fuimos a dar a Ilusión –dijo Syaoran

- Nadie en todo el planeta de Ilusión sabe que es lo que va a pasar, así que solo nos estamos dedicando a incrementar nuestros poderes con cualquier pretexto –dijo Sakura

- Bueno sigamos… Sakura vuélveme a atar –dijo Syaoran

- ¿A atar? –pregunto Sakura

- Si… tengo que romper tu hechizo

- Si tú lo dices –y con otro movimiento de manos Sakura ato de nuevo a Syaoran

- A nosotros también… tenemos que incrementar nuestros poderes –dijo Rocío

Así empezaron con las prácticas de magia, en la mañana iban a la escuela, y en las tardes practicaban

Es más los cuatro jóvenes practicaban en el espacio, batallas unos contra otros, a veces Sakura y Rocío contra Santiago y Syaoran

Otras Rocío y Syaoran contra Sakura y Santiago

Una sola vez intentaron Roció y Santiago contra Syaoran y Sakura

Claro que desde el inicio fue una derrota total, por más cosas que hacían Santiago y Rocío no podían hacer nada

Así que optaron por Syaoran o Sakura con Rocío o Santiago, pero nunca Rocío y Santiago contra Sakura y Syaoran

Aunque se sentían raros, pues estos jóvenes eran prácticamente sus dobles

¿Cómo era posible que no tuvieran su mismo nivel de magia?

Sus batallas eran fantásticas, aunque normalmente eran en el espacio, Santiago y Rocío aprendieron muchas cosas e incrementaron mucho su nivel de magia

Pero por más no llegaban a los niveles de magia de Syaoran o Sakura

Es más todas las noches cuando se iban a dormir telepáticamente Syaoran le decía a Sakura que lo amarrara pues como podía ser posible que no podía romper su hechizo

Sakura no quería pues al principio le alegaba pues que no iba a descansar y si la verdad a la mañana siguiente despertaba más cansado y bueno ese día no respondía a nada bien

Hasta que opto solo con hechizar su mano y en el momento que se quedaba dormido se aflojaban los hilos mágicas, pero en el momento que despertaba se volvían a apretar

Sakura no quería hacer eso, pero Syaoran le decía que tenía que superarse él mismo y que mejor prueba que romper los hilos con los que lo tenía atado

Si los hilos… al principio eran cuerdas pero ahora como solo eran los dedos de la mano, eran hilos, mágicos pero hilos

Y eso le daba más coraje a Syaoran cómo podía ser posible eso

En una ocasión estando en el espacio vieron que venía un meteorito que iba a pasar cerca de la tierra es más entre la tierra y la luna

No era muy grande pero si tenía un tamaño considerable, pero se corría el riesgo que la fuerza de gravedad de la tierra lo atrajera

Santiago y Roció no sabían que era lo que querían hacer pero Sakura y Syaoran se pusieron a determinada distancia de la tierra y la luna uno a cierta distancia del otro, para proteger a la tierra

Rocío al lado de Syaoran y Santiago al lado de Sakura para ayudarlos

Y si la fuerza de gravedad de la tierra empezó a jalar al meteorito, pero Sakura junto con Santiago de un lado lo empujaban con magia y Syaoran con Rocío del otro lado lo jalaba con magia, para que la fuerza de gravedad no lo afectara

- Tenían que tener mucho cuidado, porque si lo movían mucho pues podía el meteoro golpear la luna así paso sin afectar a la tierra o la luna

Si terminaron cansados, muy cansados, bueno en realidad no tan cansados como se lo imaginaban

El meteorito a pesar de ir tan rápido, no era tan grande y no necesitaron aplicar toda su magia, a decir verdad les sirvió como un entrenamiento

Algo difícil pero no complicado

Es más ni difícil pues lo único que hicieron fue guiar al meteoro por su camino y contrarrestar la fuerza de gravedad de la tierra que trataba de jalarlo o la luna

Fue muchísimo más fácil de lo que se imaginaron

Bueno para Sakura y Syaoran

Porque Santiago y Rocío se quedaron dormidos

Por tres días, aunque algo les extraño a Sakura y Syaoran y fue que no se quedaron dormidos tomados de las manos o abrazados de las manos cómo se quedaban ellos

Los llevaron al departamento e hicieron creer a los papás de Sakura que tenían una salida de la escuela y se tenían que ir

Claro con magia convencieron a todos

Por qué en las escuelas los tuvieron que pasar por enfermos

Y cosa increíble, a pesar que tuvieron que quedarse todos en el departamento de Syaoran

Bueno Tomoyo incluida para que se creyeran que si fueron de campamento

Todos estaban aparentemente tranquilos pero el problema se presentó al momento de irse a acostar

Porque una recamara estaba ocupada por Rocío y Santiago y solo quedaba una

¿Qué podían hacer? si eran Syaoran, Gustavo, Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura y desde luego todos los peluches

Estaban viendo a los dormidos cuando sintieron un movimiento leve pero un movimiento del departamento

De momento se asustaron pensando en algún temblor

Pero cual fue la sorpresa para todos cuando al tratar de salir vieron otra recamara para los que faltaban

Es más la de Syaoran se amplió para otra cama y una recamara totalmente femenina para Tomoyo y Sakura

Ya no dijeron nada

Gustavo y Tomoyo sorprendidos porque eso solo lo habían visto en Ilusión, algo raro muy raro, pero cuando entraron todos la pieza en donde estaban se amplio

Syaoran y Sakura también se sorprendieron, pero como estaban usando ellos mucha magia solo pensaron en algo más que hicieron con magia sin pensar

Y bueno si y no, si apareció una recamara, pero no se fijaron que se amplió el lugar

Algo nunca visto en la tierra

Sus prácticas continuaron, de vez en cuando solo podían ir al parque del pingüino, pues a veces tenían que cuidar de los bebés, o bueno la niña Sakura y su hermanito el pequeño Syaoran

Aunque a decir verdad a pesar que Sakura siempre procuraba estar con Eriol por ser su novio y él tenía un sinfín de detalles con ella, ella se sentía rara

Tomoyo y Syaoran seguían fingiendo que eran novios

Claro ya sin besos, o por lo menos no delante de los demás, bueno como ya no eran novios ya no se besaban desde luego, pero fingían que por ratos se iban solo para poder estar juntos y que todos supusieran que en esos ratos se besaban

Ratos que Tomoyo le echaba porras a Syaoran por no mostrarse tan celoso de Eriol

O más bien tranquilizándolo para que no estuviera tan celoso ni de Eriol ni del bebé

Porque eso le daba más risa, se mostraba más celoso del bebé que según era el mismo que de Eriol

Si ya todos sabían que era algo ilógico

Pero Syaoran cuando no aguantaba más los celos, Tomoyo que todo el tiempo lo estaba observando lo tomaba de la mano y lo alejaba de los demás para que se calmara

Y según los demás era para estar un rato en pareja

Santiago y Rocío pues no decían nada

Sabían que no eran sus padres, así que ellos no podían intervenir aunque qué raro era ver a otros Sakura y Syaoran no siendo pareja si ellos llevaban varias vidas siendo pareja

Según lo que les habían contado sus padres

Pero como no tenían ni idea de en donde estaban

Aunque había algo curioso y era que tanto la tierra como su planeta Ilusión estaban en el mismo lugar

O sea el tercer planeta del sistema solar, todo lo demás era diferente pero su ubicación en el sistema solar era la misma y eso era lo más raro de todo, eso solo se podía justificar con que estaban en otra dimensión

Era lo único que explicaba que estuvieran en otro lugar, ya habían intentado regresar por el árbol por el cual habían llegado, pero ya no habían podido hacer nada, es más la imagen que habían visto de Ilusión ya no se volvió a ver

Ellos estaban preocupados pero a los demás no les intereso mucho su problema y lo único que hicieron fue decir que siguieran entrenando

Y si entrenaban y ya habían aumentado sus habilidades de una forma increíble, nada en comparación de las habilidades de Sakura y Syaoran, pero eran más fuertes en la magia que todos los demás o al menos eso pensaban

Se podía decir que eran los segundos más fuertes, aunque eso ya lo sabían, claro nada que ver con los poderes que tenían antes

Y estaban seguros de que en cualquier momento iban a poder romper el hechizo que habían lanzado sobre sus padres, pero por más que lo intentaban simplemente no podían

Ya habían pasado meses, diez desde que habían llegado y por más fuertes que se volvían no podían hacer nada para que sus padres crecieran

Bueno a su edad correcta porque ya habían crecido su papá era un bebote, tenía casi un año 4 meses pero parecía un niño de más de 2 años, era un bebé muy grande y desde los 10 meses camino

Desde luego su mamá ahora con casi 4 años estaba muy grande es más ya iba al jardín de niños, era una niña muy tranquila pero le gustaba hablar, y eso ayudaba mucho al bebé que también empezó a hablar muy pequeño, bueno no mucho por la edad pero ya decía muchas palabras

Un día que estaban en el parque del pingüino y Sakura estaba cargando al bebé para subirlo al columpio, el bebé tenía miedo y estaba pero bien agarrada de Sakura y lloraba para que no lo sentaran ahí

Sakura, con Rocío y Tomoyo trataban de que soltara a Sakura pero el niño solo gritaba más

Eriol veía la situación como diciendo pobre niño no lo suban

Pero Syaoran sentía unos celos insoportables

Que por estar Tomoyo tratando de calmar al bebé para que no siguiera llorando no se dio cuenta de los celos de Syaoran hasta que se escuchó el grito:

- Qué lástima que no eres de mi edad para darte un buen golpe –grito Syaoran

Y en ese momento el niño se convirtió en un joven de la edad de nuestro Syaoran

Quedando en medio de las tres Chicas quienes se sorprendieron

Desde luego Sakura se sorprendió más al escuchar y sentir:

- Mi amor que bonita estas –Syaoran "bebé"

Dándole un beso en la boca porque estaban abrazados los dos porque Sakura estaba cargando al bebé

- Nooo –se oyó que grito la pequeña Sakura

Que estaba en la resbaladilla con Gustavo y Santiago

Y en ese momento Syaoran volvió a ser el niño que estaba llorando claro que ya no lloraba solo veía a Sakura sorprendido, o más bien a todos sorprendidos

Las jóvenes se separaron algo del niño, Sakura lo puso en el piso y se le quedo viendo

El bebé se le quedo viendo a Sakura niña y de repente se transformó en un adulto de unos cuarenta años

- PAPÁ –dijeron al mismo tiempo Santiago y Rocío sorprendidos

- NOOOOOO –volvió a gritar la niña y se volvió a convertir en bebé

- ¿Qué paso? –Preguntaron varios

- Rompiste el hechizó de mi papá –dijo Santiago

- Pues claro que lo rompió… ya sabemos que ellos son más fuertes que nuestros padres… ¿cómo no lo iban a romper? –dijo enojada Rocío y de repente empezó a sollozar

Continuara:

Espero les guste este capítulo y yo creo que el capítulo que viene va a ser el último

Besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

2:54 de la tarde del 18 de noviembre de 2011

Revisada 17 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	13. Chapter 13

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN 2

CAPITULO 13

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

- Que lastima que no eres de mi edad para darte un buen golpe –grito Syaoran

Y en ese momento el niño se convirtió en un joven de la edad de nuestro Syaoran

Quedando en medio de las tres Chicas quienes se sorprendieron

Desde luego Sakura se sorprendió más al escuchar y sentir:

- Mi amor que bonita estas –Syaoran "bebé" y dándole un beso en la boca porque pues estaban abrazados los dos porque Sakura estaba cargando al bebé

- Nooo –se oyó que grito la pequeña Sakura

Que estaba en la resbaladilla con Gustavo y Santiago

Y en ese momento Syaoran volvió a ser el niño que estaba llorando claro que ya no lloraba solo veía a Sakura sorprendido, o más bien a todos sorprendidos

Las jóvenes se separaron algo del niño, Sakura lo puso en el piso y se le quedo viendo

El bebé se le quedo viendo a Sakura niña y de repente se transformó en un adulto de unos cuarenta años

- PAPÁ –dijeron al mismo tiempo Santiago y Rocío sorprendidos

- NOOOOOO –volvió a gritar la niña y se volvió a convertir en bebé

- ¿Qué paso? –Preguntaron varios

- Rompiste el hechizó de mi papá –dijo Santiago

- Pues claro que lo rompió… ya sabemos que ellos son más fuertes que nuestros padres… ¿cómo no lo iban a romper? –dijo enojada Rocío y de repente empezó a sollozar

- ¿Por qué no podemos romper nosotros el hechizó? –siguió sollozando Rocío

Santiago se acercó a ella para abrazarla

- ¿Si quieres nosotros podemos ayudarlos? –dijo Sakura

- No… nosotros lo tenemos que romper –grito desesperada Rocío

Santiago abrazo más fuerte a Rocío, ya habían incrementado sus poderes de una forma que ni se imaginaban, habían aprendido muchas cosas, pero nunca pensaron que Syaoran con solo decirlo pudieran romper el hechizo

Claro que viendo los poderes que esté Syaoran y esta Sakura tenían no podían compararse con los poderes de sus padres, había una gran diferencia, pero algo habían hecho mal, si no ya hubieran podido romper el hechizo desde hace tiempo

Por más que lo pensaban y lo pensaban, simplemente no entendían, ya dejen que convirtieron en bebé a su papá y en niña pequeña a su mamá, ese fue el primer problema

Pero ya habían aumentado su magia increíblemente, ya tenían más del doble de poder del que tenían cuando llegaron, pero por más cosas que hacían y más se trataban se superar, siempre tenían el mismo resultado, o sea nada de lo que intentaban les ayudaba a regresar a sus papás a la edad que tenían

Y la verdad ya no sabían que hacer

Y Syaoran resulta que con solo decir "ojala fueras de mi edad", rompe el hechizo

Bueno al principio fue a la edad de Syaoran, pero luego se convirtió a la edad que tenía en la actualidad

Y esa segunda vez nadie dijo nada

Aunque quizás el grito de su mamá, regreso todo a la normalidad, aunque pensándolo bien, es solo una niña, y a esa edad ni ellos ni sus padres tenían magia, así que eso no podía ser

Rocío seguía llorando, entonces Tomoyo propuso

- ¿Por qué no regresamos? Y tomamos lo que resta de la tarde para descansar… yo ya he avanzado mucho con mis poderes y Gustavo también, creo que merecemos un descanso –Tomoyo

- Además acuérdense que al rato es el festival de la escuela, y estamos encargados del salón del baile y la música –Dijo Gustavo

- ¿Estamos? –dijo Eriol

- Bueno yo y unos compañeros, pero nadie debe faltar –dijo Gustavo

- Bueno yo creo que es muy buena idea que todos descansen para prepararse para su evento –dijo Jazmín

Y así todos regresan a sus casas

El evento era de prepa pero como era un evento público cualquiera puede entrar

Sakura estaba con Eriol, se veían muy tiernos tomados de la mano caminando por los diferentes puestos

Syaoran estaba con Tomoyo, igualmente tomados de las manos para que no dijeran nada los demás, ya los habían logrado engañar por mucho tiempo

Syaoran no sabía que iba a pasar si Sakura se desidia por aceptar casarse con Eriol

Era algo de lo que no quería ni pensar, aunque pensándolo bien todavía es muy joven había tiempo, pero tenía que hacer algo

La verdad cuando ese niño beso a Sakura se sintió como que era él el que la estaba besando y sintió tan bonito que la verdad no sabía que pensar

¿En verdad él era ese niño?

Bueno eso desde que vio al niño lo supo, pero si él era ese niño y Sakura era esa niña y como resultado esos jóvenes eran sus hijos

¿Cómo era posible que no fueran pareja?

A pesar que aparentemente iban las dos parejas separadas

Syaoran no dejaba de vigilar a Sakura, a decir verdad en la palma de la mano tenía un teléfono celular en donde estaba viendo todo lo que hacían Sakura y Eriol

Y bueno así los tenia checados de lo que hacían, para algo que le sirviera la magia

Y aunque Eriol estaba mucho tiempo cerca de Sakura, ella no era de esas parejas que se la pasaban todo el tiempo besándose

Menos mal, si se besaban pero quizás una o dos veces por día y besos cortos porque eran novios, pero así como Syaoran y Tomoyo se besaban cuando se hicieron novios o se seguían besando no

- Eriol… me gustaría hablar un momento con tigo –dijo de repente Sakura

Levantando su mano para eliminar el hechizo con el cual Syaoran los vigilaba

Syaoran salto al sentir eliminado su hechizo y desde luego que se volteo para tratar de acercarse al lugar en donde estaba Sakura

Claro que estaban en lugares opuesto por que como con el celular los veía no le interesaba estar cerca de ella

Aunque cuando dejo de recibir la señal al celular casi hace un hechizo para aparecer al lado de Sakura

Si no fue porque Tomoyo le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de que los dejara

Y en contra de su voluntad solo afirmo con la cabeza y empezó a caminar por donde se imaginaba que estaban

- Si dime mi amor –sonrió Eriol

- Mira… he estado pensando mucho… y hoy llegue a la conclusión de que será mejor que terminemos –dijo Sakura algo bajo

- Disculpa… ¿qué terminemos qué? –pregunto Eriol sorprendido

- Nuestra relación… hay muchas cosas por las que ya no quiero ser tu novia –dijo Sakura

- Pero estamos destinados a ser pareja… EN ESTA VIDA TU ERES MI PAREJA –dijo desesperado Eriol

- En realidad lo he intentado… llevamos cuanto 10 meses de novios… pero me siento rara al estar en tu compañía, no siento que puedas ser el amor de mi vida –dijo Sakura

- Pero… Pero… es por Syaoran verdad –protesto Eriol

- No y si… la verdad no se… no siento algo especial por él… pero tampoco lo siento por ti –Sakura

- Lo intente… te juro que lo intente… todos en Ilusión piensan que tú y yo vamos a hacer pareja… no muy convencidos… pero lo aceptan –Sakura

- Algo que yo también pensé en aceptar… pero hay algo no se… si me gusta tu trato, eres un hombre muy especial… pero cuando ese bebé me beso… me sentí bien –dijo Sakura

- Pero ese Syaoran no es este Syaoran… ya te ha besado… y todos sabemos que ellos son de otra dimensión –alego Eriol

- Si… pero… no es él… no te quiero seguir engañando ni dándote esperanzas que la verdad nunca se van a realizar –dijo Sakura

- Entonces este es un adiós –dijo Eriol

- Si… tienes otras 5 oportunidades… para encontrar a esa persona ideal, a lo mejor 6 porque yo pienso que yo no fui en realidad esa pareja que tú esperabas –Sakura

- Por eso yo creo que esa oportunidad aun la tienes… siento mucho haberte engañado… y haberte hecho perder tu tiempo… pero no me siento bien engañándote –dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza

- No te preocupes pequeña… tienes razón tengo 5 oportunidades más… no te sientas mal –dijo Eriol levantándole la cabeza y acercándose para besarla

En eso estaba cuando llego Syaoran lo levanto y le dio un buen golpe en la cara

Continuara:

Bueno me alcanza otro capítulo espero les haya gustado este

Besos a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 17 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	14. Chapter 14

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN 2

CAPITULO 14

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

- No te preocupes pequeña… tienes razón tengo 5 oportunidades más… no te sientas mal –dijo Eriol levantándole la cabeza y acercándose para besarla

En eso estaba cuando llego Syaoran lo levanto y le dio un buen golpe en la cara

Desde luego Eriol cayó de espaldas al suelo porque estaba distraído con Sakura y bueno que estaba terminando con él, como para prestar atención a las ocurrencias de Syaoran

- Estas loco –dijo Sakura

Acercándose de inmediato a Eriol para ayudarlo

- Discúlpenme, es que no sé porque no soporto los celos que siento cuando están juntos y sobretodo con ese niño –solo dijo Syaoran

Reaccionando a lo que había hecho

- Por un lado Eriol es mi pareja (no tenía por qué decirle que estaban terminando verdad) y el niño no está –se quejó Sakura

- Pero tú tienes la culpa por haber eliminado mi hechizo –grito Syaoran

- ¿Tú hechizo? –dijo sorprendido Eriol

- No tienes por qué enterarte de todo lo que hago o hablo con Eriol –protesto Sakura

- ¿Nos has estado espiando? –se sorprendió Eriol

- Por varios meses… si no es que desde el principio –dijo Sakura viendo enojada a Syaoran

- Y si sabias que te estaba espiando ¿por qué es que precisamente ahora eliminas mi hechizo? –protesto Syaoran

- Porque quería hablar algo privado con Eriol que a ti no te concierne –Dijo Sakura poniendo su dedo índice en el pecho a Syaoran y empujándolo

Tomoyo y Eriol nada más los veían

¿Qué estaba pasado ahí?

En eso se empieza a escuchar la música por las bocinas y como están invitando a todos a la pista de baile

- ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar? Gustavo dijo que nos esperaba –dijo Tomoyo jalando a Syaoran

Quien en realidad no sabía cómo sentirse… ya sabía que Sakura no era su pareja, ya sabía que Eriol y Sakura eran pareja, pero simplemente no podía aceptar eso, así de fácil, así de sencillo

Sakura será su esposa aunque todo el universo estuviera en su contra

Eso ya lo tenía bien decidido y sobre todo después de lo que sintió cuando ese niño beso a su mujer… si su mujer

Porque aunque Sakura lo negara ella era su mujer

- Deja verte la nariz Eriol estas sangrando –dijo Sakura volviendo a ver a Eriol

- Perdón –solo volvió a decir Syaoran no se entendía ni él mismo

- Los esperamos en la pista de baile –dijo Tomoyo

Jalando de nuevo a Syaoran quien ya no dijo nada

- Estoy bien –dijo Eriol

Pero puso cara de dolor cuando Sakura le toco la nariz

Sakura hizo un hechizo de curación y la nariz de Eriol se arreglo

- Perdona a Syaoran Eriol, no sabe lo que hace –dijo Sakura

- En realidad si –dijo Eriol

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto Sakura

- Está peleando por su mujer… Sakura –dijo Eriol

- Pero él y yo… no –Sakura

- Dale otra oportunidad Sakura, quizás el renacer los ha cambiado pero yo creo que el amor que ambos se tienen nunca ha desaparecido –dijo Eriol

- ¿Lo estás defendiendo? –pregunto Sakura

- Es mi mejor amigo –solo dijo Eriol

Sakura sonrió

- ¿Nos vamos? –dijo Eriol

Ofreciéndole un brazo que Sakura acepto contenta

Eriol había tomado todo con mucha calma

Así con una sonrisa en las caras llegaron a la zona de la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar

Syaoran no quería ver a Sakura contenta con otro hombre que no fuera él

Así que jalo a Tomoyo para estar a su lado también bailando

Sakura estaba enojada con Syaoran y sonreía mucho con Eriol

Tomoyo trataba de que Syaoran dejara de ver tanto a Sakura y que quitara esa cara de enojo

Y Bueno Eriol solo se reía de su amigo, pues sabía que muy pronto ellos formarían una hermosa pareja

Cómo en su vida pasada pero le gustaba verlo sufrir

Si, se sintió triste cuando Sakura termino con él

Pero dentro de todo eso él ya lo esperaba

A pesar que Sakura estaba junto a él todo el tiempo que podía

Pues pasaban largas horas en batallas en el espacio en donde solo estaban los 4 jóvenes o sea Syaoran, Sakura, Santiago y Rocío

Y bueno en ese pleito estaban que nadie se dio cuenta que faltaban dos jóvenes

Santiago y Rocío

Ya empezaba a oscurecer, eran como las 7 de la noche y los jóvenes se encontraban con sus papás "niños" en el parque del Pingüino

Ya habían intentado de aparecer la imagen de Ilusión en el árbol quien sabe cuántas veces y ya estaban desesperados

Los niños solo los veían estaban bien abrigados, tenían dulces y jugos para que no llorarán

También algunas mamilas y pañales para el bebé Syaoran y lechitas para la pequeña Sakura y bueno dentro de todo los niños solo veían que era lo que estaban tratando de hacer los jóvenes

Santiago y Rocío ya estaban cansados de estar huyendo

Ya habían pasado 10 meses desde su llegada

Y por más cosas que hacían no lograban romper el hechizo

Iban a tener que decirles a todo el mundo lo que habían hecho, porque solo con todas las personas con magia del planeta se podía romper un mal hechizo

Y aunque hace tiempo perdieron las esperanzas de romper el hechizo de sus padres

Ahora por lo menos querían aparecer la puerta del árbol por donde cruzaron para poder regresar

Y tendrían que pagar las consecuencias y una de ellas era quedarse sin magia por cinco años

Que ahora viendo que no lograban regresar a sus papás a sus edades ni ganas les quedaban de volver a hacer magia

Si gracias a estos jóvenes Syaoran y Sakura habían logrado incrementar de una forma increíble sus poderes

Pero no les llegaban ni a los talones a ellos, pero si se habían superado mucho, cosa que estando en Ilusión nunca hubieran logrado

Pero ¿por qué no podían aparecer la imagen en el árbol?

Aunque fuera de la actual Ilusión, estaban desesperados

Y de repente Rocío se soltó a llorar y los niños se acercaron a ella para ver porque lloraba

Y trataban de consolarla como los consolaban a ellos cuando lloraban

Santiago al escuchar a su hermana y ver a los niños solo apretó muy fuerte los puños y soltó un sollozó de frustración de no poder hacer nada

- ¡LOS NIÑOS! –Gritaron Syaoran y Sakura al mismo tiempo

Se voltearon a ver, Syaoran lanzo un hechizo para hacer una nube de humo que pareciera que era del mismo evento y agarrando de la mano a Sakura desaparecieron

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntaron Eriol y Tomoyo al verlos desaparecer

Y tomando de la mano Eriol a Tomoyo también desaparecieron, siguiendo a Syaoran y Sakura algo de lo que Eriol se hizo experto por estar cerca de Sakura

- ¿Niños están bien? –preguntaron Syaoran y Sakura viendo a Santiago y Rocío

- ¿Niños? Los niños están bien –contestaron los dos

- No esos niños… ustedes… ¿están bien? –pregunto Sakura

- ¿Nosotros? –preguntaron Santiago y Rocío secándose las lágrimas

En su mundo era una chica muy fuerte y casi nunca lloraba

Pero desde que había llegado aquí no comprendía nada de lo que le pasaba y muy fácilmente lloraba

En ese momento llegaron todos los peluches que también sintieron la preocupación de Rocío y Santiago

- Es algo sorprendente… pero nos acabamos de dar cuenta que ustedes son nuestros hijos –dijo muy serio Syaoran

- Pero si ustedes ni pareja son –dijo Rocío

- Eso se puede arreglar –dijo Syaoran jalando a Sakura y besándola

Beso que la destanteo y a la vez los hizo recordar todo el amor que siempre se han tenido

A decir verdad una luz empezó a salir de ellos

Sakura abrazo a Syaoran y pues empezaron a flotar

Claro que tanto Tomoyo como Eriol que ya estaban ahí los detuvieron, no vayan a verlos alguien más

Santiago y Rocío solo los veían incrédulos, y los peluches junto con los niños sonreían y aplaudían

- Mi amor –dijo Syaoran con una gran sonrisa

- Mi tesoro lindo –dijo Sakura también sonriendo y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo

- Como puedes ver Eriol, Sakura es mía… así que será mejor que te olvides de ella –dijo Syaoran

- Y bueno si a esas vamos… tú te puedes olvidar de Tomoyo –protesto Sakura

- En realidad… solo fuimos novios por dos días… ahora solo somos amigos –dijo Tomoyo

- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron todos

- Desde un principio siempre sentimos que el volvernos novios no era correcto… si hubo química… pero yo me imagino que debe de haber muchas cosas más… por eso terminamos y bueno le pedí a Tomoyo que me ayudara con los celos que sentía –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Y entonces cuando se iban aparte? –pregunto uno de los peluches

- Era para calmar los celos que sentía Syaoran y no fuera a cometer una locura como la de hace un rato –sonrío Tomoyo

- Pero Sakura tuviste que eliminar mi hechizo y bueno eso me hizo saltar –Syaoran

- Tuviste tiempo de estar con Eriol gracias a que Tomoyo me detuvo pero en el momento que eliminaste el hechizo ya iba a tele transportarme a tu lado –Syaoran frunciendo el ceño pero no dejaba de abrazar a Sakura muy fuerte

- En realidad me imagino que elimino el hechizo porque me estaba terminando así que no tienes de que preocuparte amigo –dijo Eriol sonriéndole a Syaoran burlonamente

Syaoran abrazo más fuerte a Sakura y la volvió a besar, abrazo y beso que les trajo tantos recuerdos que no se querían soltar

- ¿En serio ustedes son pareja? –preguntaron Santiago y Rocío

- Si… aunque perdimos la memoria de nuestro amor al renacer como humanos –contesto Sakura

- ¿Y entonces? –preguntaron Rocío y Santiago

- Mañana nos casamos –dijo Syaoran

- ¿QQQQQuuuuuééééé? –gritaron todos incluida Sakura

- Que mañana nos casamos –dijo Syaoran apretando más el abrazo

- Estas loco… soy menor de edad… no te conozco bien… y de que vamos a vivir y en donde –dijo Sakura

- Sakura mi amor… ¿necesitamos tiempo para conocernos después que nuestro amor viene de otras vidas? –Syaoran

- Pero soy muy joven… y si esta vez fallamos por precipitarnos –dijo Sakura

- Bueno por lo que veo… estos jóvenes son nuestros hijos, y seguimos en pareja –dijo Syaoran

Inclinando la cabeza hacia los niños que estaban viéndolos con las manos agarradas

- Bueno eso si –sonrío tímidamente Sakura

- Pero por lo que veo tus hijos hicieron algo que no supieron hacer bien –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Mis hijos? ¿Mis hijos? Hace solo un momento eran nuestros hijos y ahora solo son míos –protesto Sakura

- Si… una regla… cuando los hijos se portan bien son de los dos… cuando se portan mal solo son tuyos –dijo Syaoran

- Deberías estar contento porque tienes hijos… no como en nuestra vida pasada ya viste todo lo que pasamos por tener un hijo –dijo Sakura

- Hasta que llego –sonrío Syaoran

- Si… hasta que llego el pequeño Touya –dijo Sakura

- Nosotros no conocemos a ningún Touya que sea nuestro hermano –dijo Rocío

- Bueno así como no conocer… está el Tío abuelo Touya –dijo Santiago

- Él es su hermano mayor –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Pero cómo?… puede ser su padre –dijeron los dos

- Es que él es nuestro hijo pero de nuestra vida pasada… y bueno están también sus sobrinitos –dijo Syaoran

- No… no… ellos son casi de la edad de ustedes… ¿Cómo que nuestros sobrinos? –protestaron Rocío y Santiago

- Bueno hubo un pequeño enredo pero todos somos familia –dijo Syaoran

- Son nuestros sobrinos… y tan guapos que son… es más uno de ellos el más chico pensé que podía ser mi verdadero amor –dijo Rocío triste

- No te preocupes hija… puede ser tu pareja, Touya es un hijo adoptivo, es nuestro hijo, aunque no lleve nuestra sangre –dijo Syaoran

- Con razón lo regañan y los obedece –dijo Santiago

- A pesar de las circunstancias somos sus padres… y hablando de padres hay que ir a hablar con tus padres –dijo Syaoran

Ahora que recordó todo lo que amaba a Sakura ya no se quería separar de ella

Al principio desde luego el señor Kinomoto puso el grito en el cielo… y casi Syaoran usa magia para convencerlo, pero gracias a Dios o más bien a Sakura todo se arregló

Además del comentario que le dijo la señora Kinomoto de que ella también era muy joven cuando se casaron y bien pueden fugarse por no apoyarlos como ellos lo hicieron

Y bueno eso desarmo al señor Kinomoto

La boda se celebró en grande, no fue de un día para otro, como Syaoran quería, pero si fue el siguiente fin de semana de la siguiente semana

Es más fue una gran boda, pues todos los compañeros de Sakura de la secundario y todos los compañeros de Syaoran de la prepa fueron y no se sabe cuántos invitados más

La señora Kinomoto no sabía bien por dónde empezar, claro que recibió mucha ayuda de la familia Li y bueno del mundo de Ilusión así que prácticamente con magia resolvían todo

Aunque no se enteraron la gente de la tierra de que se usó magia para organizar todo

Sakura tenía un vestido blanco de ensueño, parecido al de cenicienta con su velo largo a la espalda que se podía quitar

Y una gran cola que también se podía quitar

Syaoran llevaba un smoking blanco

Pero lo curioso era que tanto la pequeña Sakura como él bebé iban vestidos parecidos a los novios

Sakurita con un vestido largo blanco parecido al de la novia pero en miniatura y el pequeño Syaoran con un smoking blanco también en miniatura

Varias fueron las madrinas de Sakura casi todas compañeras de su salón y hacían pareja con algunos de los compañeros de Syaoran

Y bueno Rocío y Santiago también fueron de los padrinos a decir verdad de lazo

Al final de la misa hubo muchas fotos

Y después fueron a unos jardines para tomar las fotos de la pareja, aunque Syaoran dijo que también quería que fueran Santiago, Rocío y los niños

Y si tomaron muchas fotos de los dos solos, con los niños y una en donde salían los 6

Se veían Sakura y Syaoran felices en el centro, a sus lados Rocío del lado de Sakura y Santiago del lado de Syaoran los cuatro sonriendo felices y enfrente de ellos la pequeña Sakura sosteniendo una canasta con flores y el pequeño Syaoran dándose un beso, cosa que hizo reír más a todos

En el momento que se tomó la foto

- Tiempo –gritaron los niños

El tiempo se detuvo y solo 6 personas se podían mover

Los cuatro se sorprendieron principalmente Santiago y Rocío al ver a sus padres de su edad correcta en frente de ellos

- Hasta aquí llego su entrenamiento –dijo El Señor Syaoran

- Nuestro entrenamiento –dijeron los 4 jóvenes

- Bueno… el de ustedes todavía no llega a su fin… pero el de Santiago y Rocío si –contesto la señora Sakura

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos casamos mi amor? –dijo el señor Syaoran

- Lo acabamos de volver a vivir… viste como si puedes romper mis hechizos –dijo la señora Sakura al señor Syaoran

- Si… lo hice y dos veces seguidas –dijo el señor Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que rompiste el hechizo de mamá? –preguntaron Santiago y Rocío

- Ustedes no querían entender que estaban abusando con sus poderes… por eso decidimos que los teníamos que mandar a entrenar en donde aprendieran a usar sus poderes al máximo –dijo la señora Sakura

- Y nos acordamos que ustedes habían estado con nosotros antes de casarnos –dijo el señor Syaoran

- Y como sabíamos que no nos iban a poder hechizar por su nivel de magia… pues nos hechizamos mutuamente… yo hechice a tu papá y tu papá me hechizo a mí –dijo la señora Sakura

- Así ustedes darían su mejor esfuerzo… para tratar de romper el hechizo que por su nivel de magia no podrían romper ¿o nos equivocamos? –dijo el señor Syaoran

- Pero ¿Por qué papá se convirtió en bebé y mamá en una niña de tres años? –protesto Santiago

- Porque cuando llegamos a Ilusión no sabíamos nada de la magia, y convertí a Sakura en bebé y después que la regrese a su edad casi la vuelvo a convertir en bebé, pero le dije que ya no se iba a convertir en bebé de nuevo –dijo Syaoran el recién casado

- Pero ellos son más fuertes que ustedes… no son las mismas personas –dijo Rocío empezando de nuevo llorar

- En realidad no… porque ellos somos nosotros –dijo el señor Syaoran

- Pero tienen poderes fantásticos que ustedes nunca han demostrado –protesto Santiago

- Mira hijo, en nuestra época hay paz, prácticamente todo se hace solo… todos vivimos en armonía, por eso casi nadie usa la magia, por lo menos no como la usábamos o usamos ahora –Dijo el señor Syaoran

- Pero… este es otro planeta –protesto Santiago

- Pues si… es otro planeta… y lo que les espera es algo muy grande por el cual ellos tienen que seguir entrenando… se viene algo grande muy grande –dijo la señora Sakura

- ¿Qué es? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Syaoran

- Ustedes lo van a descubrir a su tiempo –dijo el señor Syaoran

La señora Sakura se le quedo viendo muy seria

- Bueno… en realidad fue ella quien lo descubrió… contenta –volvió a decir el señor Syaoran

- ¿Y ahora? –pregunto Rocío secándose las lágrimas… se sentía extraña

- Como ya dijo tu madre… ya se terminó su entrenamiento por lo menos aquí ya es hora de regresar –dijo el señor Syaoran

- ¿Pero solo nos vamos a ir? –pregunto Santiago

- No… sus Tíos Eriol y Tomoyo se van a hacer pasar por sus padres y van a venir por nosotros –dijo la señora Sakura

- ¿Ellos? –preguntaron Sakura y Syaoran

- Bueno los jóvenes de ahora no… Tomoyo y Eriol del futuro… son un gran matrimonio –sonrío el señor Syaoran

- ¿QQQQQuuuuuééééé? –Se voltearon a ver Sakura y Syaoran

- Y también tienen hijos… de la edad de estos jóvenes… son muy buenos amigos aunque no son tan presumidos –dijo Sakura

- ¿QQQQuuuéééé? –protestaron Santiago y Rocío

- ¿Por qué creen que solo ustedes están aquí? –pregunto el Señor Syaoran

- Pero nos hubieran avisado –protesto Santiago

- Les avisamos –protestaron los señores Sakura y Syaoran

- Si nos dijeron… que si seguíamos haciendo tanto desastres con la magia… y seguíamos hechizando a todos los que se nos pusieran enfrenté nos iban a mandar a entrenar a un lugar especial… ¿no te acuerdas? Santiago –dijo Rocío volviendo a sollozar

- Hija… mi amor lindo… todo está bien… al rato ya regresamos a casa –sonrió la señora Sakura haciendo un hechizo con la mano y borrando todo rastro de haber llorado

- ¿Preparados? –pregunto el señor Syaoran

- Si –contestaron los demás

Y así paso la fiesta y ya casi para finalizar

Aparecieron Tomoyo y Eriol "mayores"

Para recoger a sus hijos, quienes dijeron que habían pasado por muchos problemas y a pesar que tenían tiempo comunicándose con sus primos no quisieron inquietarlos hasta tener ya un lugar seguro en donde vivir

Y así termina nuestra historia, con el matrimonio de Sakura y Syaoran

El inicio del noviazgo de Eriol y Tomoyo quienes al verse a ellos mismos mayores comprendieron que ellos también iban a formar una gran pareja

Y con el regreso a su época y mundo de Santiago y Rocío junto con sus padres

FIN DE:

Ilusión 2

Esperen también la tercer y última parte de esta Historia, que no creo que sean muchos capítulos pero ahí se descubre por que se están entrenando tan arduamente nuestros amigos

Yo hace tiempo pedí que si alguien sabia de alguna leyenda como la de la ciudad de México, la promesa de la tierra prometida, que a los Mejicas se les cumplió pero a los judíos no, si hay por el mundo alguna leyenda por el estilo me la digan porque quizás la use para la próximo y última parte

Los quiero mucho, besos a todos

10:15 de la mañana del 20 de diciembre de 2011.

Besos a Todos sobre todo a Dios

De regalo de navidad el último capítulo que pasen una feliz Navidad y un próspero año Nuevo 2012

A ver que nos depara el futuro

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 17 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	15. Chapter 15

Mis historias, cuando tuve el problema de que robaron mi historia del "El Secreto de Esperanza" y "La Unión de Poderes", bueno alguien comento que era porque no la checaba, y la tenia olvidada, pero es una historia terminada, ¿Qué le puedo checar?, y así tengo la mayoría de mis historias, es más en una ocasión cambie un capitulo de una historia, y no se cambio de lugar la historia.

Entonces me quede pensando ¿qué puedo hacer para pasarlas más al frente?, pues agregar algo más.

Bueno agrego esto porque como ya saben la mayoría de mis historias ya están terminadas, pero para que estén la mayoría juntas.

Pongo una lista con todos los nombres de mis historias.

Además les quería pedir un favor, pidan a Dios

"Dios que todo salga bien"

No tienen que decirlo en voz alta solo con pensarlo, si quieren pueden tocarse la punta de los dedos de las dos manos, meñique con meñique, índice con índice, pulgar con pulgar, etc.

Todos los dedos, se forma un hueco en el centro, ahí pueden imaginar lo que quieren que salga bien,

Una tarea, ayudar a alguien enfermo, imaginar a esa persona dentro de ese hueco, una casa, un auto, un viaje, etc., etc., es más a la misma tierra dentro de ese hueco, todo lo que quieran que salga bien, solo piensen en lo que quieren que Dios les ayude y métanlo en ese hueco, es más al universo, solo piensen en una cajita transparentes con estrellas, y ya pueden pedir por el universo completo.

Solo con pensar

"Dios que todo salga bien"

A la hora que quieran y en donde estén, de camino a algún lugar, viendo la tele, comiendo, bañándose, es más estando en el baño, en donde sea, solo piensen

"Dios que todo salga bien"

Y aquí está la lista de todas mis historias para ponerlas juntas. O sea que voy a poner esta hoja al final de cada una de estas historias.

1. No puedo creer que existe el amor verdadero » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ya son mayores, en sus vidas personales no les ha ido muy bien ¿encontraran el amor?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 11,224 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

2. El Juicio final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos » _reviews_

aviso de cambio de pagina

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,224 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 8-2-12 - Published: 11-14-11

3. Ilusión 3 » _reviews_

En esta historia se descubre porque Sakura y Syaoran decidieron renacer en la tierra. hay que leer Ilusión e Ilusión 2 para entender esta historia

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,483 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 5-21-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

4. Ilusión 2 » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran ya estan de vuelta en la tierra, pero tienen que seguir practicando, ahora los dos ya tienen novios pero ¿Como que somos esposos?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 33,828 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 12-23-11 - Published: 6-25-10 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

5. El Paraíso ante todo » _reviews_

Syaoran es un gran empresarío toda su vida ha hecho lo que su madre a dicho hasta que se entero de lo que su madre ha hecho para controlarlo

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 17,531 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 5-16-11 - Published: 1-28-11 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

6. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran lleban varios años felizmente casados, pero que pasa cuando de repente Sakura se topa con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero en su anterior vida

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 14 - Words: 32,363 - Reviews: 25 - Updated: 6-13-10 - Published: 1-22-10 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

7. ILUSIÓN » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ganan un viaje de estudios, aunque no saben bien a donde... esta historia es original mia nada que ver con la historia de Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Fantasy - Chapters: 24 - Words: 100,475 - Reviews: 117 - Updated: 5-7-10 - Published: 6-10-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

8. ¿Se qieren casar con migo? » _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor pero aun no se a casado por que nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,913 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 4-23-10 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

9. ¿Existe el Amor Verdadero? » _reviews_

Sakura tiene que vivir con Yue por 5 años en unión libre para casarse con él, en un principio penso que él era el amor de su vida, ¿pero ahora?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 54,245 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 11-10-09 - Published: 3-11-09 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

10. UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL » _reviews_

Syaoran es el principal heredero de la dinastia Li pero tiene un defecto, no es alto y las chicas solo se acercan a él cuando saben que es millonaio ¿como le gustaria conocer a alguien diferente?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 60,444 - Reviews: 201 - Updated: 3-11-09 - Published: 3-9-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

11. ACEPTAS A: » _reviews_

un solo capitulo, Sakura se compromete con Syaoran cuando descubre algo muy importante... ¿que hara?- RENOVE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO CAPITULO 2

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,929 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 1-30-09 - Published: 12-20-07 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

12. LA PRUEBA » _reviews_

Falta un mes para la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando Syaoran se entera que... renove la historia, pero no la quito esta como capitulo 2 dejen comentarios

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,219 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 1-29-09 - Published: 4-19-05 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

13. Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

esta historia la escribi hace tiempo, pero últimamente las personas que me escriben me han dicho que no la conocen, por eso la pongo de nuevo, es de como me gustaría que siguiera la historia, fantasmas y nuevos poderes Y SU CONTINUACIÓN

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 35 - Words: 247,816 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 3-10-08 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

14. Que Alegria que eres Tú » _reviews_

Syaoran el principe heredero de la corona se tiene que casar con su prometida una princesa Austriaca, ¿aunque esta enamorada de otra joven que va a pasar?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 36,173 - Reviews: 85 - Updated: 12-16-07 - Published: 5-17-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

15. ME ROBARON MIS HISTORIAS EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y » _reviews_

ME SINTO MUY MAL, ME ROBARON EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y LA UNION DE PODERES NO SE BALE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 414 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 4-28-07 - Published: 4-23-07 - Complete

16. Que Hubiera Pasado Si Syaoran se hubiera ido » _reviews_

Syaoran ya tiene 28 y nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero Sakura...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 15,204 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 10-7-06 - Published: 9-9-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

17. ¡QUE SORPRESA! _reviews_

SAKURA ES ESTUDIANTE DE UNIVERSIDAD, YA ESTA POR TITULARSE Y AL ESTAR HACIENDO SU TESIS DESCUBRE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,929 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-7-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

18. TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS » _reviews_

SAKURA A ESPERADO POR 9 AÑOS A SYAORAN PERO AL NO SABER NADA DE ÉL DECIDE QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR ¿QUE HARA SYAORAN PARA RECUPERARLA?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 19,675 - Reviews: 21 - Published: 12-5-04 - Complete

19. QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO _reviews_

NO LO PUEDO CREER, HAY UN FINAL COMPLEMENTARIO AL DE LA SERIE,YO UNA SEGUIDORA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LO TENIA Y SIN SABERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO, SI USTEDES SON REALES ADMIRADORES DE SAKURA ESTO LES INTERESA

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,268 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-5-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

20. El Collar _reviews_

este es un final que me gustaría

Inuyasha - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,872 - Reviews: 13 - Published: 9-23-04 - Inuyasha & Ayame - Complete

21. La Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

Es la continuación de EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA capitulo final

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 115,097 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 8-27-04 - Published: 9-20-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

22. El Verdadero Amor _reviews_

Sakura piensa que su vida esta bien, pero la vida le tiene sorpresas

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 12,992 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 5-22-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

23. El Amor de Yue _reviews_

Es del amor tan especial que siente Yue yukito por Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,956 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Yue & Sakura K. - Complete

24. Un Amor Diferente _reviews_

es una historia de una pareja que no he visto nadie a escrito

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,547 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Tomoyo D. & Yukito T. - Complete

25. El Futuro Que Siempre Soñamos _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor ya se tiene que casar... pero lo tiene que hacer con su prometida, la cual escogio su mamá desde que era chico... que va a hacer...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,016 - Reviews: 9 - Published: 1-13-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

26. Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser _reviews_

no es una historia SS es SE, para aquellos que no les gusta otras parejas no la lean

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 8,024 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 1-4-04 - Sakura K. & Eriol H. - Complete

27. ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? _reviews_

¿Que hubiera pasado si la maestra Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel durante el juicio final?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,502 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-1-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

28. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES DE UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA ESPERANZA Y DE FANTASMAS, ES LA CONTINUACION primero lean la parte 1

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 98,601 - Reviews: 8 - Published: 1-25-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

29. GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN POR AMELIA SALAZAR _reviews_

Sakura piensa que encontro el amor pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 10,418 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 1-25-03 - Complete

30. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 1 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELICULA 2, FANTASMAS Y UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVARLA, DIVIDO LA HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 77,204 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 1-23-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

Como pueden ver saque esta lista de fanfiction, y bueno mis primeras historias que escribí son las de hasta abajo.

Ojala se animen a leerlas besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012 2:10 de la tarde


End file.
